Waverly
by Curious Girl
Summary: The former elite gymnast Gabriella Montez decides to change careers. Instead of training at 7 a.m., she's now stuck in class. In a world with drugs, sex, and gambling Gabriella has to find her way. But what if boys start to play with her head and heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The good or the bad guy**

Gabriella Montez drove in her black Mercedes to her new home. Her new home for two years. Waverly.

The main building was a castle, while the dorms were in small houses all over the campus. The campus itself was enormously big. Waverly had two pools inside and three pools outside, a tennis, a golf and basketball court. There was a football field as well as a soccer field. Four gyms could be found on the campus as well. One for gymnastics, one for indoor training and the third consisted of many fitness devices. Then there was one gym for dance, yoga and pilates. The campus was overwhelming, Gabriella was sure she would get lost here pretty quickly.

She didn't know who was her roommate. Let alone where her room was - or if she had a room at all. Most girls had something like a little house here at Waverly - of course only the older ones. Their dorm consisted usually of eight apartmeants. With three bedrooms for three girls or boys, one livingroom and one closer Gabriella got to Waverly the more amazed she was. Waverly was beautiful. It had been the right decision. It was the right decision to go here. To leave her old life behind herself. To start fresh.

Once she reached Waverly, the brunette started to look for a parking spot. She saw that most of the girls were already unloading their stuff. Making sure that their butlers took every suitcase they had. And of course some girls were already gossiping about the new one. But Gabriella got used to it. Used to the gossiping.

She quickly found a parking spot and was about to drive in, when suddenly another car took the parking spot before her.

"Oh come on!" Gabriella yelled at her as she pushed the brake.

A blonde girl in the red Ferarri smiled at her as she got out of the car.

"Yeah, we're going to have fun this year..." the brunette mumbled under her breath as she continued looking for a spot.

She brushed through her hair and continued driving. Only to nearly run a human being over. "Watch where you're going!" she yelled at the guy in a black leather jacket. He looked up at her, "Bitch."

She looked confused into the crystal blue eyes for seconds. She saw those eyes somewhere before. It felt like a Deja Vu.

After another five minutes of looking she finally found an empty parking spot. After she parked the car, she opened her trunk and got out here suitcases. Then she made her way into the main building, passing groups of girls who were already gossiping about her.

_"Did __you __see __that?__ That __**blind**_** whore **_nearly __ran __over __Troy__ Bolton! __I __mean,__Troy __Bolton!__ Come __on,__where's __she __from__ that__ she __does__ not __know__ him?"_

_"I heard she got here straight from rehab."_

_"Well_ I _heard __that __she's __from __a__ small __town__ at __the __other __end__ of __the __world."_

_"Guys, that's Gabriella Montez. As in **Gabriell**_**_a Montez!_**"

Gabriella shook her head smiling as she looked at the paper she was holding. First, she had to go to the principle's office. That shouldn't be so hard. Room 398.

The brunette stopped and looked to her right. This was room 029. Next she looked on her floorplan. It should be on the first level. Somewhere.

She continued walking through the enormous halls of Waverly. She felt like she was in the 16th century. This building was amazing. More than amazing. She couldn't believe that this would be her new home.

"Are you lost?" a voice asked her.

The brunette turned around, facing emerald colored eyes along with black short hair and a killer smile. "That obivous?" she asked him holding up the floorplan.

He giggled, "Kind of yeah. Where do you have to go?"

"Principle's office. Room..." she said looking at the plan again.

"398." he said faster than she could look.

"Yes." she agreed.

"Okay, walk down this hall and turn left at the end. Walk down that hall and then it's the last door on the right."

"Great, thanks." she said and returned his smile.

"If you need anything just find me, lost girl." he said as she saw her walking away.

"Lost girl? Guess that will be my new nickname..."

"Hey Jason!" Dan said as he walked up to the green eyed boy. "How was your summer?"

"Good. With lots of girls..."

"Speaking of girls, who's that girl you just talked to?"

He shrugged, "I don't know... But I will find out." he said with a smile on his lips.

"Of course you have to hook up with her... Before Troy Bolton does." Dan said, rolling his eyes.

After 10 minutes Gabriella finally reached the principle's office. She knocked on the door and walked in.

"Ahh Miss Montez! Come in." the principle said. He had amazing sapphired eyes.

The brunette sat across the principle. Mr. Bolton, that's what his name tag said.

"We're _so_ _pleased_ to have you here. A former gymnast..."

She smiled, yeah she knew she had that status.

"Of course you're here to get all the papers." Mr. Bolton said and looked for the papers. "I have a schedule, a dorm plan and of course the daily routine." he said handing her the papers. "You have the choice between artistics here or sports. Of course if you choose to focus more on artistics, you still have to take at least one PE class, but it won't be as intensive as it would be if you decided to take sports as your main focus." he explained to her.

"How much time do I have to choose?"

"The choice has to be passed on to me by the beginning of next week. But I'm sure you're going to choose gymnastics..." he said as he handed her another paper, "Here's a list of every department we offer. If there's anything else you need, feel free to ask."

The brunette nodded, "Okay, thanks."

The door to the principle office opened and a brunette girl with the same sapphired eyes walked in, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Miley, welcome your new roommate." he introduced the girls.

"Hi!" she greeted her and glared at his Dad. "Is that all?"

"Miley!"

"What? I have plans."

"Reschedule. You have to give her a tour first."

"_Seriously_?"

"Miley!"

"Fine." she said annoyed, "Come with me." she ordered.

Gabriella got up and followed the brunette through the halls of Waverly.

"So, new girl, do you have a name?"

"Gabriella. Gabriella Montez."

"Miley Bolton. And yes I am the principle's daughter. Spoky, I know. Wait until you met my stepbrother..." the brunette answered as they walked to the elevator. "You're really lucky, you know."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, you will have the best time of your life here!" she said as the doors of the elevator opened. The green eyed guy from earlier stepped out, "Jason..." Miley mumbled under her breath.

"Miley... Lost girl. Nice to see you again." he said, smiling at her.

Miley noticed that smile right away. There was no way her roommate was going to steal her future boyfriend! No way!

"Goodbye Jason." Miley said as they both walked into the elevator.

"Hey, give me a call if you... You know wanna have a private tour through Waverly." he said to Gabriella.

"Goodbye, Jason." she said as the elevator doors closed.

"Seems like you already met the important people..." Miley said to her with a pissed look.

"Is he your boyfriend? I'm not going to... I mean, I'm not... No boyfriend for me this year. I just want to have a normal life."

"Normal life?" she asked her confused, "Wait, are you? Of course you are! You're that gymnast! Of course. Gosh, stupid me! You're Gabriella Montez! The famous gymnast."

She nodded, "Yeah, this would be me."

"Gosh, I'm so sorry for being such a bitch! We're going to have a blast together!" she said and grinned as the doors opened.

Gabriella noticed that they were on the roof of Waverly, "What are we doing here?"

"I'm gonna show you our dorm. You can see it from here pretty well." she explained and pointed to a small house in the horizont.

"That's our dorm? How far away is this? It must take 20 minutes to drive from here to there!"

"Why do you think we all have cars here? Waverly is like a whole town." Miley explained.

"So we should drive to our dorm first..."

"Yeah, you should get settled and stuff." Miley explained and pushed the elevator button again.

"Is there any connection between you and a Troy Bolton?"

"You already met Troy? Must be your lucky day then. He doesn't show up on first days of school..." Miley said surprised, "He's my stepbrother. My Dad got remarried... We both have been here since five years."

"I did not meet him. Well, I did. I mean, I heard girls talking about me nearly running him over, which I didn't. I am a good driver. He just can't keep his foot still. He should watch where he is going." she explained.

Miley smiled, "Thank god you're not into him. But soon you will. Waverly's girls usually are into Jason or Troy. The good or the bad guy. Or both. You're either way on Jason's or Troy's side."

"Jason? That's that guy from the elevator, right?"

Miley nodded, "And he is mine. Keep your hands off of him."

"Not gonna touch him." Gabriella said and they both laughed.

"Oh but I haven't even told you about Anderson..."

"Anderson? Who's that?"

"The _hottest_ teacher alive! Lots of students have tried to... You know, have some fun with him. But no one has been there yet."

"What does he teach?"

"Drama, Gymnastics, Music, History... That would be it. It's enough." she said and smiled, "I'm guessing you will be meeting him once you've decided to do gymnastics."

"Who said I will continue with gymnastics?" she asked her back.

"You're not?"

"No. I mean, I am able to choose between spot and drama and music. Perhaps I will do something with drama."

"Right." Miley said smiling. "There's an audition for this year's musical. You should audition."

"Are you?"

"Yes. I wanna have the lead this year. I heard that Sharpay Evans is directing it this time. Which means, I might actually have a chance to have the lead role."

Gabriella nodded, having no idea who that Evans girl was.

"Evans is Troy's girlfriend. Or EX. I stopped keeping track. They are on and off all the time. So will you audition?"

"No, but I can help you with practicing. I have some friends at Julliard who taught me a couple of things..."

"Alright then." Miley said as they walked down the halls of Waverly again. "Are you taking AP in history?"

"Should I?"

"Oh yes. I am." Miley said dreamy.

"Let me guess, Mr. Anderson is the teacher..."

"And there will be a class trip in three months. To Cuba. You should go as well."

Gabriella shrugged, "I guess I will take AP in history then..."

"So why do we have one empty room?" Gabriella asked the brunette.

"Well, in our apartment used to live three girls. Before you, I was living here with two other girls."

"What happened?"

"Huge fight over Anderson and drugs. Mainly Anderson though."

"Where do they live now?"

"They are Sharpay's little army of skanks now. It doesn't surprise me. They've always been bitches."

"Were you guys close?"

Miley shrugged, "At the time I thought we were. But people change." Then the blue eyed girl smiled, "Alright, since today is the first day of boarding school, we have to go out."

"A club?" Gabriella asked Miley suspicious, "I thought we're not allowed to drink any alcohol."

"You're with the principle's daughter, duh! You're allowed to do _anything_!" she said as she walked into her walk-in closet. "What will you wear?"

"Are we even on the list?"

"You don't have to be on the list to get in." Mils answered as she found her outfit. "Who knows, maybe Anderson will be there as well..."

"Oh so you want him to get drunk and finally hook up with you?"

"No." Miley said and walked out holding a dark purple dress, "I want _you_ to hook up with him. That would finally make us something like popular."

"You're the principle's daughter. Everyone knows you."

"Yeah, but they don't see _me_. They see the principle's daughter, with who you shouldn't touch. If you don't want to be thrown out of Waverly."

"Well what about Troy then? He's hooking up with half the campus."

"He's a guy. It's different with him."

"Is he the protective brother?"

"Nah. We kind of live our separate lifes. I mean, we occasionally talk to each other but mostly we keep to ourselves."

"Aha..." Gabriella said and rolled her eyes.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No. I am the only child. Adopted."

"Have you ever looked for your parents?"

"Died in a car accident when I was three months old..." she explained.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I. I would have loved to get to know them..." she said and got up from Miley's bed. "Anyways, I better look for something to wear..."

* * *

><p><strong>A new story everyone! I really hope you like it, it's going to be epic!<strong>

**Please review.**

**Xoxo Nic**

**P.S.: You can find pictures or the school building ect. on my profile.**


	2. Familiar

**Chapter 2: Familiar**

"So why did you quit gymnastics? I mean, you won a gold medal at Worlds last year..." Miley asked her as they were driving to the night club.

"It's complicated..."

"Another word for: Mind your own business." Miley explained.

"Well... I'm just not ready to talk about it yet. It was kind of a world changer." she explained.

Miley nodded, "Got it."

"So this Sharpay... Is she like the popular bitch on school?"

"Yeah. She can have anyone she wants. But she usually wants Troy. She wants the bad guy."

"What did he do? I mean, why do people around here call him the bad guy?"

"He loves to do whatever he wants, whenever he wants. Breaking into buildings... Stealing yachts... Selling drugs... The list goes on. From what I've heard, he sucks at being a boyfriend as well. Perhaps because he cheats on Sharpay all the time, without her knowing. Although the whole school does. Plus, he's not really someone who talks about his feelings."

"Bad guy..." Gabriella said smiling as they stopped in front of a club.

"Let's have some fun tonight. It will be the last party until the costume party." she explained as she parked her car.

"And that's when?"

"Next week."

"Perhaps you will end up hooking up with Jason..." Gabriella said grinning as she got out of the white Ferarri.

"Name?" the doorman asked her. He was wearing a black suite.

"Bolton." Miley answered with a smile on her lips.

"First Name?"

"Miley?"

The doorman scanned the list, "Sorry, there's no-"

"They are with me." a voice behind them said. A male voice.

The doorman nodded and held the door open for them, "Of course. Have a nice night, Mr. Bolton."

All three humans walked into the club and already heared the music.

"You didn't have to do that." Miley said, rolling her eyes. "I am old enough-"

"Just say thank you, sis." Troy answered.

Gabriella turned around, to look at Miley's stepbrother. He had the same eyes as she. Only his were more beautiful, if that was even possible. He looked beyond hot.

She was definitely on Troy's side. There was something familiar about him.

"Urgh, you're horrible! C'mon we're going." Miley said and grabbed Gabriella's arm before the brunette could introduce herself to the amazing guy.

"I am a Troy girl." Gabriella said amazed as they walked to the dancefloor.

"By the look you gave him, I kind of figured." Miley said smiling. "Enjoy yourself and if you spot a _hot_ dark brown haired guy with grey eyes, you know you found your target for tonight."

"Anderson?" Gabriella asked.

"Anderson." she said before she stormed the dancefloor.

Gabriella smiled as she made her way to the bar, "One bloody Mary, please." she ordered.

The bartender nodded and Gabriella turned around, to scan the area. Teenager were dancing on the floor. Pressing their bodies against each other. Exchanging more than just moves. Yeah, Gabriella definitely was enjoying her time at Waverly so far. Suddenly she spotted the blonde girl from earlier. She was talking to Miley's stepbrother. They were fussing about something. Waving with their hands, yelling at each other. So the blonde was Sharpay Evans. The same blonde who stole her parking spot earlier.

The brunette turned around and took a sip of her bloody Mary.

"So you must be the new girl then..."

Gabriella turned around and looked at an African-American guy.

"I am Chad. Chad Danforth."

"Gabriella Montez."

"Oh I know."

"The word travel's fast, I guess."

"No, I heard it from Troy. He said you nearly ran him over today."

"I _did__not_ ran him over! Why does everybody keep saying this? He should better keep his eyes open or next time, I will run him over."

"Okay, relax... Who are you staying with?"

"Troy's sister."

"Uhhh, that will make it damn hard for you to hook up with Troy."

She looked at him confused, "Who said I want something from Troy?"

"So it is Jason you're into?"

"No."

"Anderson?"

"No."

"Me?"

"I am not into finding a boyfriend or hooking up with half the campus. A normal life, that's all I am asking for."

"Guess you are attending the wrong school then..." Chad said and grinned.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh you will find out soon enough." he said with a smile on his lips. "Anyways, I better get going..."

"It was nice meeting you Chad." She said smiling as she watched him walking away. It was then when she felt someone looking at her. She scanned the area, stoping at the familiar blue eyes. She had met him before. Met those blue eyes before. But where?

After hours the brunette was exhausted from the dancing - or at least her feet were. Songs from the hottest DJs were playing and no one was thinking of going home yet. Gabriella even spotted Miley dancing with Jason and somewhere between the last two hours they started making out. So the night was going well for her roommate.

"Please tell me you're not a student at Waverly." she heard a male voice and turned her head to the left. Grey eyes, dark brown short hair... Anderson. _Finally_.

The brunette had to admit, he was _hot_! Definitely the hottest teacher alive. A teacher who she would love to get to know a little bit better. So she decided to lie. "I am not a student at Waverly. Not tonight."

"Well if that's the case, then I am Andrew Anderson." the 22-year-old man introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Andrew."

"What does it take to get to know your name?"

The brunette shrugged and smiled, "Let's see how the night goes. Maybe you will know my name by the end of this night... Maybe not."

Andrew returned the brunette's smile, "You wanna dance?"

She nodded and took his hand, which led her to the dancefloor. She looked to her right side, only to see Troy Bolton staring at her. Just one look from him was enough to give her chills. Only seconds later he was surrounded by a group of girls.

Three hours later the brunette found herself lieing naked in Anderson's apartment. She smiled as she remembered the evening. Yeah, there was no doubt that Anderson was good at his job. At least as a lover he was good, if he was good as a teacher as well, she didn't know. But she would find out soon. Just like he will find out that she's one of his students. Who he has gotten more than close to.

The brunette slowly got up, trying to not wake Anderson up. Then she quickly collected her clothes and got dressed. She quietly closed the front door, before she walked barefoot out of the apartment building. Where she was, she didn't know. All she knew was that this night, this past two hours, had been more than amazing.

Miley was surprised by how fast she had lost her roommate. The night had been amazing for Miley. She even danced with Jason for two full hours. For two full hours, there was no one but them on the dancefloor.

The brunette opened the door of the dorm, only to find out that Gabriella wasn't home yet. The blue eyed girl looked at the watch. It was already midnight, she should be here by now. She was already an hour late. She sighed, knowing that she could only call one person who would know where she was.

_"I was wondering when you would call me..." a male voice answered._

"Have you seen my roommate?" she asked him.

_"Well last time I checked, she was dancing with Anderson. They must've left the club early..."_

"Don't tell me she did the one thing no one could before her."

_"Guess she got lucky."_

"Alright, thanks Dan. Call me when you see her on campus."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that short chapter.<strong>

**Please review :D  
><strong>

**oxo Nic  
><strong>


	3. Keep this between us

**Chapter 3: Keep this between us**

The next morning Gabriella got woken up with someone playing an electric guitar. The sound was horrible, due to Gabriella's head ache. The brunette opened her eyes and looked at the watch. It was already 7:45 a.m., which means that her first class would start in 45 minutes.

"God, who the hell plays an electric guitar at this time?" The brunette got out of the bed, grabbed some clothes out of her dressing room and slipped into them. Then she brushed her teeth, washed her face and combed through her dark brown locks.

"Miley, why didn't you wake me?" she yelled as she grabbed her purse. "Miley?"

No response.

The brunette sighed as she walked to the front door, seeing a note sticking on the door.

_Didn't want to wake you. After all, it had been a long night for you._

_Xoxo Mils_

The brunette stormed into the dinning hall, grabbed a plate and filled it with all sorts of fruits. Additionally, a panini with cheese and salami. She felt all eyes on her. And again, everyone was gossiping about the brunette. What was wrong with this school?

"Seems like you are famous now." she heard a voice behind her saying. She did not need to turn around to know who this voice belonged to.

"Or maybe they are talking about me because you are talking to me." Gabriella answered back, feeling his hot breath on her neck giving her chills once again.

"Nah, don't think so. I heard you hooked up with Anderson. Nice job. No one has done that before."

"I did not hook up with Anderson last night." Gabriella lied.

"I saw you guys leaving the club together last night."

"You must've missaw. Nothing happened between me and Andrew." Gabriella lied again, grabbing a glass of orange juice.

"Oh so you're calling him Andrew now?"

"Why do you care anyway?" she asked him and turned around. "Mind your own fucking business, will ya? I am not here to mess up your stupid social order. Go to that girlfriend of your's and keep on doing whatever you do." she said angry, feeling the headache.

He was silent.

"What? Am I wrong?" she asked him annoyed.

He smiled and whispered into her ear, "You forgot to hide the hickey on your neck."

Gabriella watched him confused walking away from her. She touched her neck before she walked to an empty table.

"Hey!" Sharpay called her. The echo of her voice made everyone else shut up.

Gabriella ignored the footsteps and continued walking.

"I said, hold on bitch!" Sharpay yelled again.

Gabriella stopped at the empty table and turned around, "What do you want, Sharpay?"

"Don't you dare ever talk to my boyfriend again!" she threatened her.

"Fine..." Gabriella agreed and sat down. "Do you mind? I want to have my breakfast now."

"You have no idea what you just did!" Sharpay whispered and walked away. "Give me every freaking detail about this bitch's life!" Sharpay said to her friends. "I want it all."

Seconds later Gabriella was surrounded by Miley and a blonde girl.

"Did you or didn't you hook up with Anderson?" Miley asked her.

"Why does your brother care what I do?" she asked her confused, "Oh and by the way, thanks for waking me up."

"I thought you should sleep. After all, you got home pretty late last night." Miley said grinning.

"I'm Holly by the way." the blonde girl with the green eyes introduced herself.

"Gabriella."

"So did you?" Miley urged her.

"No... I didn't even saw him." Gabriella lied.

"But I saw you guys talking to each other." Holly said.

"OMG, so you did! AHH!" Miley nearly screamed.

"Shh!" Gabriella warned her. "No one has to know. I don't want him to get kicked out of Waverly. He seems like a nice person."

"Are you falling in love with him?" Holly asked her surprised.

"Gosh, no! He's a freaking teacher. No, I am not falling in love with him. He's just a nice guy. I mean, if you get to know him."

"Right, so what was that with you and Troy earlier?" Miley asked her.

Gabi shrugged, "No idea. He walked up to me and started asking questions about Anderson..."

"He's jealous." Holly said smiling.

"Could that be?" Miley asked Holly surprised.

"Totally!"

"He's not jealous!" Gabriella said, rolling her eyes, "He just wanted me to be on Sharpay's radar. Which actually worked. Sharpay is going to kill me if I talk to him again."

Holly nodded, "Yeah, this would be the bad guy..."

"Quick question, who's playing the electric guitar at 7 in the morning?" Gabriella asked them both.

Miley and Holly both smiled at her.

"Looks like Ryan is back again..." Holly said grinning.

"Ryan who?"

"Ryan Evans. Sharpay's brother. But unlike her, his heard is not made of ice and pure egoism." Miley explained. "He has his own band..."

"So that explains the guitar..."

"I'll just talk to him when I see him today in Math..." Holly said.

"Hey guys!" A guy said as he sat down at the table, "Dan." he introduced himself.

Gabriella smiled, "Gabriella."

"Yeah, I know." he said giving Miley a look.

"What?" she asked him back.

"You really should watch out for your roommate next time."

"Wait, what?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Oh no you didn't..." Holly said to Miley shocked. "Seriously, Mils?"

"Hello? What's going on?" Gabriella asked the group.

"I was worried okay? I care for her. Didn't want her to get lost." the blue eyed girl explained.

"Basically Dan was up all night watching your dorm. Waiting until you get home." Holly explained to the petite brunette.

"You should stop using me." Dan said to her.

Miley smiled at him and hit him lightly, "Ryan's back."

"Oh now that was worth all the waiting." he said smiling.

"You should, you know... Talk to him. I'm sure you guys have a lot to share." Miley said grinning.

"I'm sorry, but am I missing something here?"

"Dan and Ryan are kind of a couple. Well they are on their way to become a couple. It's been a long ride..." Holly said.

"But we're getting there." Dan explained.

"Ah, well good luck then."

The bell rang and Gabriella walked into the classroom of Mr. Anderson. If he would recognize her? She didn't care.

The brunette sat down in the last row and opened up her history book. Seconds later the classroom was filled with students, mainly female students.

"Hey, aren't you the new girl?" a brunette with warm brown eyes asked Gabriella.

"The world travels fast. I'm Gabriella."

"Kim." the brunette said smiling, "Aren't you that gymnast?"

She nodded, "That would be me."

"I'm doing gymnastics as well. I mean, here at school. Perhaps you can teach me some stuff..."

"I can sure you some tipps and tricks. But I am not a gymnast anymore. I'm a normal student."

Kim smiled, "You are Gabriella Montez. _The_ gymnast. You will never just be a normal student. You're always going to be recognized - here in school or on the streets. You've built yourself quite a name in the last years. You can't just expect people to forget you over the night. After all, your resignation three weeks ago was major."

"I'm glad that I can't hide away then..." she said sarcastically.

And of course Troy Bolton was in this course as well. He had been in most of her courses so far. He was in her math, English and German class. And now he was in her history class as well. Could it get any better?

She sighed as she watched him sitting down next to her.

"Come on, are you in every class I take?" she asked him frustrated.

"Hey, it's not like I asked for this."

"Look, if that girlfriend or any of her friends sees me talking to you, she will kill me."

"You wanted a normal life, there you go. Totally normal at a high school." he said smiling.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't forbear a laugh, "This is not funny. I am serious."

"Yeah, I can see how serious you are."

"You should stay away from me, Troy."

"Or maybe _you_ should stay away from _me_."

She shook her head with a smile on her lips, "And they call you bad boy..."

"Hey." Miley greeted her.

"A familiar face..." Gabriella said smiling.

"Hey, what about me?" Troy asked her.

"No talking to me." she said to him and turned her head fully to Miley.

"You think he will recognize you?" Miley asked her.

Gabriella shrugged, "We'll see."

"Miss Montez!" she heard her name being called and stopped, "Just a minute."

The brunette turned around and closed the door behind herself, "Yes, Mr. Anderson?"

"There's a class trip in three months. To Havana." he explained. "You can still sign up if you want to."

The brunette nodded, "I take that into consideration."

"Oh and about last night... I mean, that was... I think we should..."

"Keep this between us?" she suggested as she walked over to him.

He nodded, "That would be good."

She smiled, "My lips are sealed then, Mr. Anderson."

"You still may call me Andrew, Gabriella."

"Well then, Andrew, it was nice talking to you." she said in a flirty voice as she played with a hair strand..

"One more thing, " he said and grabbed her arm.

The brunette felt the electricity running through her body as he touched her. Just like last night. And he felt it as well.

"I do not regret last night." he whispered into her ear.

The brunette turned around, "Me neither."

She stared into his beautiful grey eyes and felt his hand on her cheek seconds later.

"But last night shouldn't be repeated." he said.

"Yeah, shouldn't be repeated..." she echoed, with her eyes focused on his lips. He was such a good kisser. "This is wrong..."

"Exactly..." he agreed with her, staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

And then their lips connected. Just like they should have been.

For minutes, both humans did not let go of each other's lips.

"So what's the deal with you and Gabriella?" Miley asked her older step brother as they walked down the halls of Waverly.

"There's nothing between us."

"Well I think you like her."

"I just want her to be welcomed properly."

"You just got her under Sharpay's radar. She will be out sooner than you think, if you make one false movement."

"I do not make false movements." he reminded her.

"Either way you focus on Sharpay and not on Gabriella, or we will get in some serious troubles. I will not let you be the reason for her leaving. Or Sharpay. She's a good girl."

"I doubt that..." he said grinning.

"Troy!" Sharpay called from behind.

"Goodbye." Miley said leaving his brother to Sharpay.

The blonde ice queen kissed her boyfriend softly, "Why did you just talk to your sister? You guys don't do talking. Ever."

"She was just informing me about her decision to audition for the lead role in the musical. That's all." he lied casually. It was easy to lie to Sharpay. It has always been easy.

"Was that the same reason why you talked to the new girl this morning? You flirted with her!" she said in a warning tone.

"Sharpay, I did not flirt with her. I thought I'd introduce myself and I just wished her all the best. That's all."

"That's all?"

"That's all." he lied again, kissing her softly.

"Did you know that she was apparently a former gymnast? She was one of the best..."

"Really? No kidding..." he said and brushed through his brown hair.

"How was your summer?" the blonde girl asked him.

The ringing bell interrupted their make-out session, "Shit, I'm gonna be late for chemistry..." Gabriella mumbled as she let go of his lips.

"Right, chemistry..." he said and brushed through his dark brown hair, "Uhm..."

"Don't worry. We'll keep this between us. And it will not be repeated. You are my teacher. I am your student."

"Why is that you are talking all rational here and I am the one stuttering?" he asked her surprised.

The brunette shrugged as she got into her sweater again, "Somebody has to be the rational one here..."

"Gabriella, " he said as he watched her walking to the door. "This was a one time thing. It won't go any further."

"Of course, Mr. Anderson." she said before she walked into the halls of Waverly.

As soon as Gabriella got out of her last class, the brunette drove straight back into her dorm. There she changed from her normal clothes into her workout clothes. She got her iPod and walked out of her house. She needed time for herself. Time to relax. And she found out that she relaxed best while running or punshing.

She plugged in her headphones and started to run through the woods which surrounded the dorms. With each step she took, she felt more and more relaxed. She used to run in the woods. Before she attended Waverly. She loved the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>A new chapter, hope you enjoyed reading it :)<strong>

**Please review.**

**Xoxo Nic  
><strong>


	4. What could I want more?

**Chapter 4: What could I want more?**

After 45 minutes of running the brunette still didn't feel any tiredness. So she kept on running. And running. Until she fell over a stick. She felt her sprained ankle. And it _hurt_. So badly. Really, really badly.

"Damn!" she cruised. She didn't need that. Not now. And suddenly it started to rain. "Really?" she asked as she looked into the heaven. It was just her day.

"Are you okay?" she heard someone asking.

The brunette looked behind herself. Of course he was here as well. Of course he had to run where she had to run. Of course.

"I am fine." she answered, knowing that she was everything _but_ fine.

He reached her and kneed down.

"It's just a sprained ankle. That's all." she explained.

"Let me have a look." he said and touched her foot. "How does it feel?"

"Numb." Gabriella answered.

"Alright and that?" he asked as he picked it up.

"Ouch! Carefull there! My foot may be numb, but the rest is definitely not!"

"It's not broken. It's sprained." he informed her.

"No kidding." she said to him and rolled her eyes.

"You know, you could be nicer to me. I mean, after all I am the one who found you here."

"Found me here? I could have gotten back all by myself."

He laughed, "Yeah right. You couldn't walk another five meters with your ankle."

"I _performed_ on the beam with a sprained ankle. A flawless routine." Gabriella insisted. "I know what pain feels like. This is not pain. This is just... I've been through worse."

"Yeah, but those times are over." he said to her.

"Well and how are we going to get back, Mr. Know it all?" she asked him.

"Since my house is closer to the woods than your's, you will spend the night in my house."

"Don't you have a car?" she asked him.

"My car's at the repair shop right now. Something with the brake. Are you able to walk?" he asked her as he offered her his hand.

"Yeah, I think so." she said as he helped her getting up.

But after the second step she had to give up, "I think you're right. It's definitely sprained.."

"Told you so." he said grinning.

"Not funny." she said and hit him slightly.

He chuckled, "You can't walk, can you?"

"No..." she winced.

"Good, then I'll carry you." he said and pulled her up before the brunette could even think of protesting.

"You know, this is really not necessary." Gabriella said after five minutes of walking.

"It's raining like insane. You could easily slip and sprain your other ankle." he explained.

"How much longer is it until we reach your house?"

"A couple more minutes. We're almost here."

"Bolton?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you living in your own house in the woods? You're not some raper, are ya? Because frankly, this is kind of creepy."

He laughed "It's a family residence and only for emergencies. Clearly, this is an emergency. And I don't live there. I'm no raper. I promise."

"What if Sharpay is sitting in that house, seeing you carrying me? Do you know what she would do-"

"Sharpay doesn't even know this house exist." the blue eyed guy interrupted the brunette.

"And I thought you guys were close..." she said and brushed through her hair, "Why are you being nice to me?"

"I could have left you alone in the woods. Not a problem with me. But I figured it would be better if I get you some place where I can actually help you. You know, so Mils won't eat me alive when I tell her that I found her roommate in the woods, hurt with a sprained ankle. And I didn't help her."

The brunette nodded, "Alright. Got me convinced."

"We're here." he said as they reached a small wooden house. It was an amazing house. Well not house, it clearly was more like a mansion.

"Oh well that's nice." she said as he put her down.

Troy opened the door and Gabriella hobbled into the house. "This is a really nice house. Cozy..." she said as she looked around.

"Lay down on the couch. I'll bring you some ice." he ordered as he walked into the kitchen.

The brunette nodded and hobbled to the living room, before she lay down on the couch. Why was he being nice to her? Why did she felt like she has seen him before?

"You should keep it still and cool it." Troy said as he walked to her. Then he carefully placed the ice on her left ankle.

"We should call Miley." Gabriella said to him.

"I already texted her."

"Will she come here?"

He shook his head, "She says the strom's too heavy. We should spend the night here. And we can skip school tomorrow. If the weather's still as bad tomorrow as it is now."

Gabriella nodded.

"Do you want a tea?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No thanks."

"Okay..." he said and got up, "Well if there's anything you need..."

"You should call Sharpay. Tell her that you won't be seeing her at breakfast tomorrow."

"Sharpay and I are no longer... Sharpay and I."

The brunette smiled, "Just like Miley said."

"What did she say now about me?" he asked her as he sat down next to her.

"You are on-and-off with Sharpay. Consequently. Oh and that girls are usually your side, Jason's side or Anderson's side." she explained.

"Mhm, yeah that's true." he said nodding, "So who's side are you on? Anderson?"

"Believe it or not, but we will not repeat what happened last night." she split. So much to _'we__keep__this__between__us.'_ The brunette bit her lip right away.

"So you _did_ hook up with him. You know, this is kinda major. If the campus would find out then... Well let's just say that you would be popular."

"And Anderson would probably be kicked out of school."

"As a downside, yes probably."

"Besides, I don't want to be popular. I just want to be normal. I've had the popularity. I've had the responsibility. And I am sick of it."

"Is that while you quit gymnastics?"

She shook her head, "No... The reason's another one... But it was the right decision."

He nodded, "You don't have to tell me."

"Nice to know, that I still have a choice." she said and brushed through her hair, You should take a shower." she said as she eyeballed him.

He was all sweaty from the running and looked beyond hot right now. If he was going to spend another five minutes with the brunette in one room, she would be all over him. Literally.

"Right." he agreed as he got up again, "If you need anything call me. Just... Don't walk around the house. I don't want your ankle getting worse than it already is."

She nodded and agreed, "I have a TV and a fireplace to keep me warm and cozy. What more could I want?" she asked him smiling.

"Hey, what do you think about Pasta with shrimps?" he asked her as he walked down the stairs and into the living room, freshly out of the shower. The television was cleary still running, showing a documentary of German History in 1945. "Gabriella?" he asked as he got no response. He sighed as he got no response once more.

Troy Bolton walked into the living room only to see her already sleeping on the couch. The ice pack was no longer on the hurt ankle, which meant it must've been better. The pain must've been less. He smiled as he watched the brunette sleeping on the couch. He didn't know why, but somehow he cared. That would be the first person. Beside his family. And it felt strange. He felt like he knew her. Like he had seen here somewhere.

"Who knew you could be all quite..." he said with a soft smile on his lips as he picked the brunette up from the couch and carried her into one of the guestrooms. He placed her on the bed and covered her with a cashmere blanket.

"No, this can't be true..." the brunette mumbled in her sleep.

Troy wondered what she dreamt of. Why she had quit gymnastics. She was better than amazing at it. Gymnastics was her world. And who would give up their world just like that?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review.<strong>

**Xoxo Nic**

**P.S.: There's a picture of the wooden house in my profile.  
><strong>


	5. Sasha Belov

**Chapter 5: Sasha Belov**

The next morning Gabriella Montez woke up in a cozy navy bed, covered with a grey cashmere blanket. And she woke up painless. Confused and painless. How did she got in here? The Montez girl got out of the bed and noticed that she was thankfully still wearing her clothes. It would have been a disaster if she had hooked up with Troy. Well obviously not a disaster, but... You know, it wouldn't be quite right.

She walked into the kitchen, from where she smelled delicious pancakes and heard someone cooking. Was it really Troy? She passed several windows, seeing that the rain did not stop yet. The thunder was still there as well. Clearly, school was not an option for both of them today. Which was fine by her.

Surprised the brunette stopped in the doorframe. "You cook?" she asked him.

Troy turned around, "How is your ankle?" he asked her, with his eyes focused on her ankle.

She looked at her ankle as well, "Painless."

"That's good." he said smiling.

"Since when do you cook?" she asked him surprised.

"Let's just say when Miley did one of her shopping trips in Paris, Shanghai, Barcelona or Rome, I took cooking classes. Her way to get in contact with the culture is through consuming, my way is through experiences..."

"Via cooking? Cooking experiences?"

"Well not only. While she slept in a cozy five star hotel room, I lived with a family from the country we were currently staying in. Our family knows a lot of people who live all over the world. So it was one week of pure luxury for her and one week full of experiences for me."

She didn't expect that. Anything but that. "Well then, why aren't you known for your cooking skills?"

He shrugged, "I don't cook very often. Only in emergencies."

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "That's your excuse for everything. Only in emergencies. Next thing I know is you kissing me, telling me it was an emergency."

He raised an eyebrow, "And I thought you were on team Anderson. Now, I have to change my nice behaviour..."

She laughed and walked over to him, "Told you, I am not on anybody's team. I am the neutral Switzerland."

"Switzerland, huh?" he asked her. "Since your ankles better... if you wanna take a shower, there are some clothes of Miley in her room. I'm sure she won't freak out if you borrow a couple of them."

"She probably won't even notice it." Gabriella agreed, "Her room?"

"First floor, third door on the right."

The brunette nodded and started to walk away, but stopped half way. She turned around.

He looked at the brunette without saying a word. Her eyes were amazing. It was the first he actually noticed her eyes.

"You know, you're really lucky that you're wearing a shirt with those sweatpants." she said in a flirty voice to him.

He looked at her surprised by the effect her words had on him, "What if I took it of?"

"Oh, you don't want to provoke me, Bolton." she said with smirk on her lips before she walked away from him.

"Definitely a seductive Switzerland."

The brunette striped of her clothes and let the water rain down on her in the rainforest shower. When she was under the shower, it was the only time she could relax - besides running. Hot baths didn't really do a good job. But showers... There was something about the shower which made her feel _so_ relaxed. And she hadn't been so relaxed in a long, long time.

Troy Bolton picked up the ringing phone and couldn't help but grin when he saw the caller's ID, "I was already wondering when you would call."

_"Oh shut up. I hope you haven't hooked up with her yet. Because then she'd be marked. And I don't want you to mark her. Not her, Troy. She's a nice girl..."_

"Yeah, you've said that about _every_ girl I've slept with. Well not every... But most of them."

_"Are you into her?"_

"I can definitely say she's into me."

_"And that's where the problem begins... You should stop playing games. One day you're gonna get hurt."_

"Oh you're one to talk to. You just keep on waiting for freaking Jason to finally notice you. Newsflash, after five months he still does not see you!" he nearly yelled.

_"Well that doesn't mean - wait, you just yelled at me."_

"So what?"

_"No, you yelled. You showed emotions. As in... Oh my Gosh, you care for her!"_

"I do not! Never did. Never will."

_"Oh yes you do! That's why you took her home. OMG."_

"Mils, when I say I don't care, then I don't. I took her home because she had a sprained ankle. And she couldn't walk."

_"And because you care."_

"Can you shut up about that? I don't care, alright."

_"Speaking of our dear Gabriella, is she available?"_

"She's in the shower."

_"Why didn't you join her then? Wouldn't be the first time I caught you in the shower with a girl..."_

"Goodbye, Mils." he said and rolled his eyes.

_"Wait! Tell her that a guy named Sasha Belov called. He said it was urgent."_

"Sasha Belov?" he asked her surprised.

_"You know him?"_

"He was her coah, duh!" he said and hung up. What did her coach want from her?

Gabriella Montez walked down the steps, dressed in a plain dark blue shirt and brown trousers. The brunette brushed through her hair, before she skipped the last step.

"Troy?" she asked as she saw an empty living room

"Winter garden!" he yelled back.

"Great and where is that?" she mumbled under her breath as she started to walk. She walked through the living room, then through the kitchen until she reached the winter garden. "There you are. What are you doing?"

He looked at her, "Nothing. Just..."

"Thinking?" she asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah... Just thinking."

"Do you wanna talk about your thoughts?"

"If I wanted to talk about it, I'd be talking to a psychatrist right now. But since you are no psychatrist; no I do not want to talk about it." he snapped at her.

"Okay..." she said and nodded, "I'll be in the living room just in case you wanna talk or not wanna talk."

He sighed and brushed through his brown hair, "I didn't say you were bothering me. I just..."

"Don't want to talk, I get it."

"But that doesn't mean you have to leave."

"I know..." she answered casually, "But I think I should. Whatever you were just thinking about... Keep thinking."

He watched her leave, "Gabriella,"

The brunette turned around, "Yes?"

"Miley called..."

"What did she want?"

"She said a guy named Sasha Belov called. He said it was urgent. Wasn't he your coach?"

The brunette nodded, "Yeah, he was my coach..." she said in a daze. Sasha called. Why the hell did he call her?

"Well are you going to call him back?"

She shrugged, "Maybe." she said before she left the blue eyed guy in the winter garden.

His eyes stared at the place where she just had been standing seconds ago. Why was she so important to him? Why did he care so much for her? Why was he starting to develop feelings for a girl who just got here? He didn't even know her. He didn't even know the tiniest bit of her story. The weird thing is, that he didn't use to care. It was irrelevant for him what the girl's story was. But something was different with her. And this difference scared him. But the thing is, he loves the feel of fear.

* * *

><p><strong>A new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it :)<strong>

**Please review, because I love reading all of them!**

**Xoxo Nic**

**P.S.: It's amazing to read that my story reach Italy! I love Italy :D  
><strong>


	6. Truth Or Dare

**Chapter 6: Truth Or Dare**

"So why are we here again?" Gabriella asked her friend as they walked to the oddly familiar house in the woods.

"It's our annual party, Gabs. Since you are a part of Waverly now and you are my friend, you get to be a part of it as well." Miley said smiling.

"What kind of party? How many people will be there?"

"About 50 at maximum. It's exclusive."

"Will Sharpay Evans be there?"

"No. She doesn't even know this house exists."

"She's never been to this house. Why? I mean, I thought Troy was on and off with her..."

"Guess she was never that important to him, that he wanted to show her the house. Anyways, this is for invite only."

"Then I am greatfull to be invited." she said smiling picking up her short red dress. "I really hope we are not overdressed."

"Definitely not." Miley said as she opened the door of the house.

It was like the door opened into an another world. A world where money didn't matter. A world in which they you drink champagne like water. It was the most glamorous event Gabriella had ever been too. The house was decorated in red, green and black. The theme was clearly Casino Royale. Vegas lounge styled music was playing. Maritnis and glasses filled with Champagne were being served by the catering service. Casino equipment was all over the place. People were chatting, laughing and flirting. But most of them were playing poker, Black Jack or Russian roulette. Of course they were playing with chips, chips which they actually payed for. White chips had the value of 10,000 $, red 50,000$, blue 100,000$ and gold 200,00$. Of course there was a dinning room, filled with lots of finger food. All in all, this was the perfect party.

"Miley, this is amazing!" Gabriella said as she looked amazed around. All women were wearing glamorous dresses and the men were wearing black smokings.

"I know. I'm pretty good at this, aren't I?" she asked her smiling, "Enjoy your night." she said as she walked into the laughing crowd.

Gabriella smiled as she watched the brunette throwing herself into the crowd.

"Well if this isn't our dear, Gabriella Montez." she heard a voice behind herself.

The brunette turned around, smiling. "Chad. How nice to see you."

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. A little amazed by, well, _all__of__this_. This party is amazing."

"And the best thing is, Sharpay is not invited. No ice Queen in this house."

"I know why Miley has those complications with her, but why don't you like her?"

"She's a cruel bitch. Never liked her. Never even once understood what Troy saw in her."

"_Saw_ in her? They broke up?"

He nodded, "They broke up."

"How is he holding up?"

"You think she broke up with him?"

"Uhm... Yes?"

"No! No one breaks up with Troy Bolton. He isn't tied to women."

"Well how is she holding up then?"

He shrugged, "Why should I care?" he asked her before he walked over to the Poker table.

Gabriella took a glass filled with the golden liquor and took a sip. "Let's have a night to remember."

"Black Jack!"

"Yes!" Gabriella said smiling. Of course she smiled, she just won 400,000$. In only five minutes.

"You're counting cards, aren't you?" her neighbour asked.

"No... I am just lucky."

"Sure you are. You just won three times in a row."

"So what?"

"Watch your steps or you might loose everything in a blink of an eye." the brown haired guy said before he walked away.

"Okay another round." Gabriella said grinning.

"You know, staring at her doesn't make her notice you." Miley said to the guy next to her.

"I am not staring at her."

"Mhm sure you're not. Admit it, you can't keep your eyes off of her."

"She just seems oddly familiar, that's all."

"Keep on telling that yourself, Troy..."

"You know, Jason's looking at you right now." Troy said, taking a sip of his Scotch.

"Seriously?" Miley asked him, fixing her hair.

"And now he's making out with a red haired girl." he said before he took another sip of his Scotch.

"You're such an ass." Miley said to him.

"Why would I be an ass? He's the one who makes out with every girl of Waverly. Everyone but you."

"And he's not going to touch me, because I am your sister. This is all your fault."

"You don't even know the whole story."

"I know enough to blame you." she hissed at him before she left.

Six hours later the brunette was sitting on the dark red couch, taking a sip of her soda. "Miley, this party was amazing!" she said smiling.

"Who said the party was already over?" Troy asked, still in his tux.

"Well most of the people are gone."

"But the elite is still here." Holly said and sat next to her. "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Oh I'm in. This is going to be fun!" Miley said grinning and threw herself on the couch.

"I'm in!" Kate said and sat next to the girls.

"I'm out of here." Troy said and got up, "Call me when you're done with your stupid games." he said to the group as he walked upstairs to his room.

"Me first!" Kelly announced. "Truth or dare, Miley?"

"Truth." Miley said grinning.

"Mhm... With how many guys have you slept yet?"

"Oh really?" Holly asked her.

Kelly shrugged, "She said truth."

"Three. Three guys." Miley said and drank a shot of Tequila. "I choose... Amanda. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Take of your shirt." Miley said grinning.

"Fine." Amanda said and took of her shirt, releaving her black bra. "Gabriella, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you have a relationship with one of the Rock guys?"

"No. I suck at relationships. Tried it a couple of times, it's nothing for me." she said with a shrugg, "Jason, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to... Kiss Kelly." she said smiling.

"Seriously? Why can't I kiss you?"

"Because, pretty boy, I make the rules." the brunette said smiling.

"Fine." he said and walked over to Kelly, "No feelings attached. We're friends."

"There're never going to be romantical feelings towards us." Kelly answered back before she felt Jason's lips on hers.

"And?" Holly asked.

"Nothing." both said at once. "I choose... Miley. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You're really playing this safe, aren't cha?" Kelly whispered to the brunette.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"You're only allowed to ask one question, Jason." she said smiling, "A secret's safe with me."

"I bet it was Gabriella." he said and got hit immediately by the brunette.

"No, it wasn't!" she defended herself, "Just because we seem close, doesn't mean we are _that_ close."

"Yeah sure, keep on lieing to yourself." he said and chuckeled.

"Whatever Jason." Gabriella said, rolling her eyes.

"Holly, truth or dare?" Miley asked her best friend.

"Well since I've already picked dare, how about truth."

"What's the strangest palce you've had sex?"

"Mhm... Probably on a plane."

"I hope he was hot." Kelly said to her.

"Yeah, he was definitely hot." Holly answered smiling. "Gabriella, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Gabriella said confident.

"I dare you to... To make out Troy while you sit on his lap."

"But he doesn't even play along."

"So what? You asked for dare. I don't make the rules."

"But I don't even know where he is."

"In his room. Upstairs, third door on the left."

"Okay, fine." the brunette said and got up.

"Now that's going to be interesting..." Miley mumbled to Holly.

The brunette walked over to the stairs, with the whole group behind her, "You don't have to follow me. It's enough if I have one witness."

"And that witness would be me." Miley said grinning. "You guys stay here. I'll make sure she completes the task."

"Why have I agreed to play again?" she asked her friend as they walked up the stairs.

"Because it's fun. Besides, I know you wanna kiss him."

"I do not. I may feel attracted to him, but that's all. Besides, it doesn't even mean he is attracted to me as well."

"He had his eyes on you the whole evening. Trust me, you'd be doing him a favor." Miley said as they reached the door.

"Okay," she said knocking on the door, "But you stay here."

"What about witnessing?"

"I only said that because I didn't want the whole group following me." Gabriella said and opened the door to his bedroom. His bedroom was pretty... For a guy. White walls with one dark blue one... A dark wooden king-sized bed in the middle with a fireplace opposite to it. All in all it was a nice room. A nice room without Troy Bolton. Where was this boy?

She got her answer from the bathroom, in which the shower was running. She sighed, of course he was showering. Gabriella turned around and walked back to the door. Just as she was about to open the door his words stopped her.

"Gabriella, what are you doing here?" he asked the brunette.

The brunette slowly turned around, seeing his wet hair and his muscular body covered only with a plain white towell...

The brunette sighed, he was hot! "Sit down on your bed." she ordered, trying to keep herself from jumping onto him.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He did what she ordered and the brunette couldn't believe that she agreed playing this stupid game.

Miley opened the door only a little bit, to witness the kiss. Or more.

Gabriella brushed through her dark brown locks and walked over to him, "I picked dare." she explained and shrugged. Then she sat down on his lap.

"What are you-" his words got interrupted by Gabriella's soft lips on his perfect ones. He returned her kiss, not wanting to let go off those lips.

"Okay, I think I've seen enough..." Miley mumbled to herself before she carefully closed the door and walked downstairs.

"Where have you left Gabriella?" Jason asked the blue eyed girl.

Miley shrugged, "She's still upstairs."

"She's still making out with Bolton?"

Miley nodded, "They can't get their lips off of each other."

"I saw that one coming..." Holly said smiling.

After minutes, the brunette decided to let go off his lips. His wonderfull, perfect lips... Lips which led you to another world. A world in which nothing existed but her and him with his perfect lips.

"You're a good kisser." she stated as she got off of him.

"Thanks. Likewise." he said amazed by her.

"I know." Gabriella said grinning, "Well, have a nice evening, Troy."

"You too." he said watching the brunette leave his room.

"And now let's take a cold shower again..." he said frustrated as he got up. This girl had more effect on him than any other before her. With just a couple of minutes of making out she had him under control.

"Oh look who's back again!" Jason said as he saw the brunette walking over to the group.

"Yeah, I made it. Believe it or not..." Gabriella said.

"I'm surprised you got back." Holly said to her.

"You guys were all over each other." Miley said smiling.

"We were _not_ all over each other. He's just a really good kisser... And why can't I enjoy this a little more?" Gabriella asked them smiling.

"You're quite a rule breaker aren't you?" Kelly asked the brunette.

Gabriella shrugged, "I tend to break the rules every once in a while... Rules are meant to be broken. At least while we're young."

"Well how many rules have you ever broken?"

"How much time do you have?" she asked the crowd smiling. Yeah, she was definitely a rule breaker.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this chapter.<strong>

**Please review :) I love reading your reviews!**

**Xoxo Nic  
><strong>


	7. It probably won't end well

**Chapter 7: It probably won't end well**

"Gabriella, are finally ready?" Miley asked the brunette.

The petite brunette put on the long diamond earrings which she got from someone special once and looked at the reflection in the mirror. The black Armani dress hugged her body perfectly. And the laced black mask gave the petite something seductive.

"Almost ready!" she yelled back as she put on perfume.

"Come on, we're gonna be late! The limo is already here."

"I'm ready, I'm ready..." the brunette mumbled before she got into her Louboutins.

The brunette smiled as she saw her roommate looking at her. Wearing a short blue dress, a matching blue mask and silver shoes. Her golden long locks were falling loosely on her shoulders. All in all, she looked just as beautiful as Gabriella.

"You look hot." Gabriella said smiling.

"Just like you. I bet Troy is going to be all over you in just a second." she said grinning.

"I did not put this dress and mask on, to impress a certain Troy Bolton."

"Don't tell me you did this just for you."

"Well I didn't. But I didn't only do it for him either."

"Yeah sure. Whatever Montez. We should go." she said and opened the door.

"But you dressed for a certain Jason." Gabriella said to her friend.

"Of course I did, my dear." she said before she closed the door behind Gabriella.

"Will he come?"

Miley shrugged, "He's usually not into those kind of events. He's a bad boy, Gabriella."

"I know."

"If you will start something with him... It's... Well, it probably won't end well." she warned her roommate.

"I don't want to start something with him. I'm not the relationship kind of girl." she said to her as they walked to the limo.

"They all say that at the beginning. But soon you will fall for him."

"I won't. I can ensure you that I won't."

"Okay, just remember my words." she said as the got into the limo.

"Where's the ball anywhere?"

"Off campus."

The ball room was decorated beautifully. Gold and white were the main colors in the room, matching the building's architecture. The music came from a local band, the Pierces. It was a perfect evening. The perfect night to enjoy oneself.

"So how's your night so far?" Holly asked the brunette.

She turned around, looking at a dark green mask under which Holly's face was hidden. "Good so far. It's a beautifull ball."

"I'm good at planning those kind of stuff, aren't I?"

"You planned it? This is amazing!" Gabriella said surprised.

"Yeah, I'm the one who plans every event here. It's kind of my thing." Holly said smiling, "Anyways, I better keep going. Have a nice night, Gabriella."

"Yeah, you too." Gabriella said smiling.

"Oh and remember to not keep the mask off until midnight." she said before she walked away from the brunette.

Gabriella smiled as she watched the blonde walking away, getting lost in the dancing crowd. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the crowd, looking for those familiar blue eyes. It wasn't him she wanted to see, it were those eyes she needed to look into again. Those addictive eyes made her go crazy. Those eyes made her want to do things... Things which were reckless. But they were not there. No crystal blue eyes. No confident figure with those eyes was in the crowd. Gabriella's eyes stopped at a couple which was dancing to the soft song which was playing. She smiled as she recognized Miley's dress and her golden locks. The brunette had her arms wrapped around the strong confident male body with black hair. If only her male family member was somewhere around here. Without this blonde bitch.

She scanned the crowd further, stopping at a blonde with a pink dress and mask. Sharpay. She was standing there, talking to a couple of girls before she got asked for a dance by a male figure. So the bitch was already at the party, but where was her EX-boyfriend? Or were they already together again? She didn't know and didn't want to know. Because if she knew, she had to deal with it. And she didn't want to deal with anything right now. She wanted nothing but his eyes looking into her's. She needed to see those mesmerizing eyes again.

"Looking for me?" she heard his voice behind herself and felt his breath against her ear.

"No." she lied and brushed through her locks.

"That's too bad." he said, causing the brunette to turn around.

"Why?" she asked the crystal blue eyes which were even prettier with the black mask framing them. She got lost in those eyes. Those beautiful, beautiful eyes...

"Because I was looking for you." he said into her face.

She stared at those blue eyes, not realizing that his perfect lips were moving as well. "What?" she asked him confused.

He laughed, "How about we go for a walk?"

She shook her head, knowing that Sharpay's little armee was probably already watching them. She felt their eyes on her. On them. "How about we go our separate ways?"

His confused eyes looked into her's, "Okay..."

"It's just..."

"I don't need an explanation." he said to her.

"No, I think you do." she said to him, "I'm not saying no because of you. It's because of-"

"Sharpay, I know. But you should know that I chose to go my own way for a reason. I am not with Sharpay anymore because she was too possessiv."

She nodded, "Good to know that you at least have a reason."

"That's not the only reason."

"You don't have to justify your decision in front of me. I won't judge you." she said to him and brushed through her locks. "Have a nice night, Troy." she said and walked passed him.

He grabbed her arm, turning her around, before he kissed her. His soft lips on her lips gave her chills all over her body, causing her to return the kiss without hesitation. She ran her fingers through his brown hair as they both still couldn't keep their lips from each other.

After the kiss she looked into his eyes, looking for feelings in those eyes. But she didn't see any feelings. All she saw was fire. Pure lust and fire. And it was the same fire and lust which could be found in her eyes as well.

"You're still a good kisser." she said to him.

"Just like you." he said back and brushed through her dark brown locks. "How about-"

"No." She answered simply.

"Bu-"

"Have a nice evening." she said and walked away from him. Away from those beautiful eyes.

He watched her going further and further away from him with such a confidence, that it felt almost unreal to him. No one has ever done what she just did, to him. No girl has ever turned her back to him. And that was just one more reason which made her more interesting for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this short chapter. <strong>

**Please review.**

**Xoxo Nic**

**P.S.: As always, you can find pictures of the ballroom in my profile.  
><strong>


	8. That's the consequence

**Chapter 8: That's the consequence**

Four weeks later:

The brunette got quickly adjusted to all the drama which Waverly offered her. In those four weeks the it-couple, a.k.a. Troy and Sharpay, had been on and off for three times. Currently they were off... Yeah, definitely off since they were on last week.

Miley on the other hand, had auditioned for the lead role in the musical. But there were still no results. And as for Andrew... Well they both decided to let the past be the past.

Gabriella decided to rather go into music than into sports. Occasionally she would help Anderson out with a little coaching, but other than that gymnastics was over for her. Over for good.

As for music... The brunette quickly discovered that music was a very good match for her. Her parents told her once, that her biological mother was a musican. Maybe that's why it felt so natural to her. Playing the piano or the guitar... It felt like she had never done anything else. And Mr. Anderson seemed to notice this as well. That's why he suggested that the class should write a song for the musical.

"We need to find you a boyfriend." Miley said to her brunette friend.

"I'm not into boyfriends. That whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing is not really for me..." Gabriella said as took a bite from her apple.

Their blonde girlfriend walked straight towards them, holding a tablet filled with pasta and fruits.

"We need to find you a boyfriend or all those guys won't stop starring at us." Holly said as she sat down at their lunch table.

"No boyfriend for me."

"Gabriella, " Holly started and leaned forward towards the brunette, "Look around yourself for a second, will ya?"

Gabriella looked around herself and noticed what was so obvious to the other two Waverly girls. Every single guy was starring at her or talking at her or doing both. Even guys who were clearly tied to another girl.

"Fine, I get your point." Gabriella said sighing. "But I don't want a boyfriend."

"Can't you at least date? I mean, no offence I like that guys suddenly notice us..."

"But?" Gabriella asked the blue eyed girl.

"I just want _Jason_ to notice me. I want Jason to ask me out. I want Jason. Not _them_." she said and brushed through her golden locks, "Urgh, this is so freaking frustrating!"

"Still no word from him?"

"Not a single freaking word. I mean, one day he flirts with me and even makes out with me and the next day he will ignore me and pretend that nothing ever happened!"

Holly stared and Gabriella, who nodded. Clearly, both girls were on the same page.

"What?" Miley asked them.

"Troy." Gabriella said simply.

"He's afraid of him. Afraid of what he is capable of. Because he's capable of a lot." Holly explained to her best friend.

"But isn't he busy with Sharpay? I mean, they've been glued to each other ever since the masquerade ball." Gabriella said.

"Are you _jealous_?" Miley asked the brunette with a grin on her lips.

"Not jealous." she announced confident.

"Are you sure?"

"Come on, he's just a guy. A guy who is attractive, no doubt. But he's with Sharpay. And she warned me to not get my hands on him. And I'd like to keep it that way. I don't want to cause any trouble."

"And yet you are." Holly said to her.

"How am I causing trouble, if he is with Sharpay?"

Miley smiled softly, "Because darling, it's you he wants. Not her. But you're too stubborn to admit to yourself that you want him as well. And that's why you're causing trouble. He running back and forth, hoping you finally decided whether or not you want to be with him. Because what you do is torture."

"I'm not torturing him. You're interpreting way too much into his actions!"

"I am his sister. If I don't know him, I don't know who does." Miley explained, "Anyways, if you don't want him then you have to send him some kind of signal."

"Signal?"

"You have to date." Holly explained.

"Come on, you guys I'm not in the mood for dating."

"Yet. You haven't even really looked at the guys who walk around, have you?" Holly asked her.

The brunette shrugged, "Perhaps you are right."

"Well what about him?" Miley asked, "One o'clock."

Gabriella turned her head around and looked at a guy with dark hair and bright blue eyes. He was sitting three tables away from them. "What's his name?"

"That would be Clay Johnson. His father is a surgeon and his mother a lawyer. He has pretty good genes."

"He's cute." Gabriella said smiling.

"He's hot." Holly corrected the brunette. "What about three o'clock?" she asked her.

She looked at a blonde guy with piercy green eyes. He was clearly an athlete and talking to his friends about some game.

"Not as cute as Clay, but definitely an eyecatcher. Name?"

"Michael Smith." Miley said to her, "Last girlfriend was one of Sharpay's army friends."

"Really? Does that mean he's of limits for me as well?"

Miley shrugged, "No idea. I guess you'll have to try if you want to know."

The bell rang and Gabriella walked out of the chemistry room, knowing that this was it for today. School was over. This week of school was behind her.

Students stormed out of their classrooms, looking forward for the weekend. The brunette bumped into a stranger, "Oh I'm sorry."

The red haired guy with dark blue eyes turned around, "You're Gabriella."

"Yes, that's me."

"No, I mean you're _Gabriella_. As in Gabriella."

"Yeah, that would be me." the brunette nodded a little confussed.

"I'm Kiwi."

"Nice to meet you." the brunette said smiling.

"Gabriella, are you interested in writing some freaking good music?"

"Well-"

"No I already know that you write songs. I heard you writing once in the theater. One hell of a song, but this _voice!_ This _voice_ is even better then the song."

"Thanks I-"

"You have to work with us."

"Us?"

"Chad and me. We are working on some songs. We want to get a record deal. And your voice would be perfect."

"What about Miley? She's a better singer than I am."

"She's busy with the musical. So is every other person who thinks they can sing. But you, well you are perfect for us!"

"But I am not a singer."

"Says you. I say you are amazing. How about we meet up on monday in 546 after school? We'll show you our stuff and you can decide then. No pressure."

The brunette nodded, "Alright. See you then Kiwi."

"You won't regret it, I promise." Kiwi said before the Irish guy walked away from the brunette.

"Gabriella!" someone called her name.

The brunette turned around, "Oh hi Jason."

"Was that just Kiwi?"

"Yeah."

"What did he want?"

"Oh, nothing... We just talked, that's all."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Oh you know... Are you still single?"

The brunette gave the greened eyed guy a look.

"I'm not asking for me. Clay seems interested in you."

"Who's Clay?" she asked him confused, "Is he in any of my classes?"

"He says he has Spanish with you."

"Any more details you can give me on Clay?"

"Yeah." he said and turned the brunette around, "The guy in the light blue oxford shirt."

Gabriella's eyes stared at the guy who was clearly talking with his friends about something funny. The black haired guy with bright blue eyes showed his million dollar smile as he laughed with a couple of guys. He had the most perfect teeth and his short hair was gelled up. It was the same guy as earlier in the cafeteria. He was just another hot student on Waverly. This school seemed to have every single hot guy alive.

"Does he live on campus?" she asked him casually.

"No. Sadly, we would be great roommates. Are you interested?"

Clay's eyes catched the brunette standing about 30 meters away from him. His eyes clearly undressed the brunette with only just one look from him. The blue eyed guy's smile froze as his eyes saw the brunette talking to one of his friends.

The brunette smiled back at Clay, "Tell him to give me a call." she said before the two of them continued to walk down the hall. "Listen, what's the deal with you and Bolton? No one has informed me about that yet." she asked him as they walked down the halls of Waverly.

"Well Bolton and me used to be friends once. Not very closely, but yeah we were friends."

"What happened?"

"Sharpay."

"Seriously? You guys are not friends anymore because of that bitch?"

"Well not only because of Sharpay. But Sharpay was the trigger."

"What's the story then?"

"Troy knew that I was into her. But he got her before me. And well then I went out with a couple of Sharpay's girlfriends. You know, for fun. And one night we all went to the pier. Where we decided to steal a yacht. Well not steal, we just wanted to borrow it..."

"And then the police caught you guys."

"They all got out without any complications - all but me. Troy blamed me."

"Seriously? How cruel."

"Yeah and ever since he betrayed me... We go our separate ways."

"Do you know it was him for sure?"

He shrugged, "He was the only who could do such a cruel thing." he said as they walked pass Troy, who was watching them talking. "But what's the deal between you and Bolton?"

"There's nothing between us."

"Oh, I just saw the way he looked at you."

"Doesn't matter. He has that drama thing with Sharpay. On and off and on again... Way too much drama."

"So you would go out with him if there weren't the drama?"

She shrugged, "Don't know."

"Mhm, interesting..." Jason said grinning.

"What?"

"You like him."

"Well I don't like him the way every other girl is crazy about him. I just think he's nice."

"You realize that you just called a bad boy nice."

"I know..." she said smiling and saw a man standing in front of her black Mercedes. A dark blonde man with bright blue eyes.

"Listen, we should meet up tonight. We can have a movie night."

The brunette turned around to look at Jason, "Sure, I'll invite Holly as well. Perhaps you could get a little closer to Miley." she said smiling.

He nodded and noticed the man. "Hey, isn't that-"

"See you later, Jason." Gabriella said and quickly walked to her car. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer my calls. That's the consequence." the British man said.

"I have my reason to not call you back, Sasha." the brunette said and brushed through her dark brown locks.

"How could you do this to the girls?" he asked her, "You didn't even talk to them. You betrayed them the worst you could."

"Oh you're one to talk to, Sasha. You're in this as well. If our secret got out... Then both of our careers ended. Both of them!"

"Gabriella-"

"No. I announced my resignment on my website. And it was enough. I wanted to have as less media attention as possible. In order to have a normal life here."

"You belong to gymnastics. Not to _this_."

"No, I belong right here. Going to a regular school is the best which happened to me."

"It's only a matter of time until the girls find you."

"Let them find me. I will tell them exactly what I've told you: Leave me alone."

"You know I can't do that..."

"You had no problem letting Emily go. She decides to quit and you act like she never even was a part of the Rock."

"You have to come back to Boulder, Colorado."

"I have to do nothing but go to school here."

"You're not even happy here. There's always going to be a part of you which will miss gymnastics. You're the most talented gymnast I've ever worked with. You took every risk there was. Nothing was too risky for you. You didn't attend a competition to get a 10, no you attended to get an 11 at the scores. How can you throw it away like that?"

"You know exactly why I've thrown it away. Let me go, Sasha."

The British man sighed and ran his fingers through his short blonde hair, "Just tell me, was the child mine?"

The brunette shook her head, "No, it was not your's."

He nodded, "Well then, I wish you all the best, Gabriella. You're welcome to come back. Any time."

"I will visit you guys at a couple of competition if I have time." she said and hugged Sasha. "Don't beat yourself up for losing me. You've gained a part of yourself back when you lost me." she whispered into his ear.

"Goodbye Gabriella." he whispered back and pulled a hair strand out of her face.

"Goodbye Sasha." she said before she got into her car and drove of.

The 20 minutes drive to their apartment was filled with thoughts for the former gymnast - and even a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks. He shouldn't have visit her. He shouldn't have showed her that he actually cared for her. Not in this way. And what would she tell her when the girls were here?

She couldn't lie to them. Not in their faces. And if she told them the truth... Then they really thought she would have betrayed them.

"Hey Miley!" she called as she opened the door.

"What's up, Gabi?" she asked her looking up from her biology book.

"We're hosting a movie night tonight. Holly will come over...and Jason."

"Jason? Here?" she asked her surprised. "How did you do that?"

She shrugged, "Talked to him. You should try it."

"Oh you have it easy. Every guy wants to talk to you... Share their thoughts with you..."

"That's not true. There's at least one guy who doesn't want to talk to me."

"Oh are you referring to my stepbrother? I may not know what happened between you guys while you were in the woods, but you kinda changed him."

"Nothing happened and I didn't change him."

"Oh no but you did. He said that this break up with Sharpay was the last one. For good. He says he's sick of her."

"Wait, he broke up with her? Like today?"

Miley nodded, "Broke up with her. For good."

"Yeah right... Since when do you guys talk anyways?"

"We may not talk very often, but once we do we talk a lot. About everything."

"Everything? Does that mean Jason's a topic as well?"

She nodded, "I don't have secrets with him. Unlike him."

"He has secrets?"

"You are one of his secrets."

"I am not a secret. There can not be a secret, because we did nothing wrong."

The blue eyed girl shrugged, "All I know is that he knows something about you, which he won't tell me."

"But I didn't tell him anything about... Oh." she said now knowing what he refered to. Anderson.

"See? You are one of his secrets." she said smiling and closed her book, "So what movies will we watch?"

"Horror movies of course. That way you can make out with Jason, while the rest of us is too scared to notice."

"Mind if I invite Troy?"

"Why?"

"I just want to try something out..."

"Okay, sure... I don't mind."

"So you have no feelings towards him?"

"He might have 'saved' me, as he would like to call it, in the woods, but he's not a hero to me. He's just a boy."

"Have you seen him since what happened in the woods?"

The brunette shook her head, "No. I mean, I did see him talking to Sharpay. But we didn't talk. Except for the conversation at the ball... But that doesn't even count as a conversation."

Miley smiled, "I think he likes you."

"And I think you're talking bullshit."

* * *

><p><strong>A new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.<br>Please review :)**

**Xoxo Nic  
><strong>


	9. We've done this before

**Chapter 9: We've done this before**

The door opened and the familiar blonde walked in. "Gosh the weather's crazy right now. I am all wet. So, what's the plan for tonight?" she asked the brunette smiling.

"Miley and Jason need to finally get together! I mean, they are like perfect for each other."

"So you see it as well? And Miley always called me crazy!"

"They would be a cute couple."

"So who's coming besides Jason?"

"Troy."

"Really? That's interesting. He doesn't usually show up to those things..."

"Miley invited him. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure. I think our bad boy would love to see you again." she said smiling.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? There's nothing between us."

"Mhm... Then why does Troy consequently look at you? That boy can't even keep his eyes off of you! Maybe that's why he has broken up with Sharpay. This time for the last."

"We'll see if it's really the last time."

"Oh that Bolton guy sticks to his words. Especially when he says it to Miley."

"Aha..." she said and noticed a guy standing in the rain, leaning against his Harley Davidson.

"Is Jason already here?"

"Kitchen. Cooking with Miley. Or rather flirting with her." Gabriella said her eyes focused on Troy. Why didn't he come in? After all it was raining like crazy. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time." Holly said, seeing Troy standing in the rain.

Gabriella took her jacket off the hook and one umbrella. She opened it as soon as she left the building to walk over to him. "You know, you have been invited to come. It's not like you're going to have to break in." Gabriella said as she slowly reached him.

"I like the rain." he said casually, leaning against his Harley Davidson, wearing a black leather jacket above his light blue shirt.

"Me too, but that doesn't mean I want to stand in the rain and get sick." she said and put the umbrella above his head, "Come on, let's get inside."

"One more thing," he said and walked closer to her.

"You know, they are all wait-" she got interrupted by his lips on hers. Oh, she could definitely tell why every other girl was into him. He was just the perfect kisser! Even better than Anderson. Better than anyone else she has already kissed.

"Why did you just do that?" she asked him confused.

He shrugged, "You still wanna go in?"

The brunette smiled. He had her right where he wanted her. The petite figure shook her head, "No, let's check out your apartment for once."

"You're lucky that I live by myself then." he said and offered her the helmet.

The brunette took it and smiled before she sat behind him on the Harley Davidson.

"Alright you guys, I think it's just going to be the three of us tonight." Holly said as her eyes watched the Davidson driving off.

"What? Why?" Miley asked her confused.

"Because our dear Gabriella just rid off with Troy. I assume they will have their own private night..."

"I kind of figured that she was into Troy." Jason said as he carried the popcorn bowl to the living room.

"How's that?"

He shrugged, "There's something you see when you look at them. There's something which makes you think that those two people will end up together. No matter how many Sharpay Evans'' or Clay Johnsons will cross their way."

Troy Bolton opened the door with his left hand carefully, so he wouldn't have to let go of her lips. Her wonderfull lips. So far, the brunette was the best kisser. Better than Sharpay for sure. Gabriella got out of her jacket and let it fall to the ground before she helped him getting out of his black leather jacket. Her heart pounded, but it was not blood that was rushing through her veins, but the rush of a fire hotter, stronger than ever. Both humans continued to walk into the bedroom, letting go of each other's lips only when another piece of clothing was removed. She got rid of her shirt just like he got rid of his. His hands on her hips quickly opened her jeans and she kicked them away. He smiled as he eyeballed the pretty brunette in front of him, wearing only her laundery. Her lavender colored lace bra and the matching cheeky panties embraced the amazing figure of the beautifull brunette perfectly. He smiled, yeah he definitely liked what he saw.

She returned his seductive smile. "Yeah, I know I look good." she whispered to him, her lips barely a centimetre away from his.

"Such a big ego, Miss Montez..." he said before he placed another passion filled kiss on her lips. His breath washed over her like a drug, overwhelming her body with a strong desire and need. She pushed herself up against him, locking their lips again as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him as close to her as possible. The need for the others physical touch was overwhelming as they battled each other with their lips, each fighting for something neither understood. The brunette opened his trousers and he kicked them away as soon as possible.

Gabriella grunted as her back hit the stone wall roughly before she felt his soft lips on hers again. The brunette moaned as she felt his lips on her neck, kissing its way down to her navel. Gabriella felt his perfect hands on her body, pushing it up and the brunette wrapped her legs around his hip, attaching her lips to his again. Troy carried the lightweight into the bedroom, placing her sotftly on the corner of the bed. They continued exploring each others' mouths as the brunette felt his hands on her back. It was this movement which was the trigger for her. Suddenly she knew from where she knew him. Suddenly she remembered why she knew him. Everything got back to her. Every single memory tied to this movement was relieved by her in only a blink of an eye.

New York City. The masquerade ball. The empty bar and the small room filled with boxes which contained hunderts of bottles of champagne. The way they opened one box and got out a 15,000 $ bottle of champagne. The hot kisses on her neck from someone in a black laced mask. These mesmerizing crystal blue eyes. Those wonderfull hands working their way on her body like they have never done anything else. His black Armani suit. Her golden dress falling to the ground...

The blood test at a competion nine weeks later, revealing to her life changing news. The look on Sasha's eyes. A looked filled with pure fear. The positive pregnancy test in front of her eyes while she way standing in her bathroom. The moment she told her parents. They way they yelled at her like they were her real parents. The hunderts of missed calls from Sasha. The miscarriage while she was showering one week later. The way everything felt different. Like she wasn't herself anymore. She wasn't the gymnast she used to be. The gymnast whom everyone was afraid of. The gymnast who was better than anyone else.

And finally, the decision to leave everything behind. The decision to go to Waverly. Everything just happened because of this movement. Those hands were the reason. The reason was him.

The brunette pushed him gently away from her, "We've done this before." she said shocked.

"What? No. I would have known. I would have noticed it. I would _remember_ you."

The brunette shook her head and got up, "I'm sorry, but I can't do this."

"Oh don't tell me you do it only once with guys and then let them fall into their miserable lifes again." he said rolling his eyes, "I've already done those kind of girls."

"No, I am not doing this with you because..."

"Because of what?"

"You are the reason why I am here. You are the reason for my life completely falling apart in only a freaking second!" she yelled at him as she collected her clothes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked her confused.

"It doesn't matter." she mumbled as she got back into her jeans.

"No, it does matter. Usually girls don't just walk off of me."

"Guess this is your first time then." she said as she pulled her shirt over her head, "There's always a first time, isn't there?"

"What are you talking about, Gabriella?"

"Goodbye Troy." the brunette said as the walked to the front door.

"No!" he said and grabbed her arm, causing her to turn around, "Tell what's wrong."

"You wanna know what's wrong?" she asked him shocked, "_Troy__Bolton_ wants me to talk about my feelings although he doesn't even have the guts to talk about his?"

"You want me to talk about my feelings?" he yelled back at her, "Fine! I like you. And I know you like me as well. I can see it your eyes."

"I don't like you. I feel attracted to you, that's all." she explained to him.

"Oh and all that we've done this before and blah blah blah didn't seem like you feel only attracted to me. What's the deal?"

"Have you ever been to Manhattan?"

"Every summer."

"One year ago, in July there was a masquerade ball. Did you attend it?"

"Yes, but what... Oh no we didn't." he said, knowing what she was referring to.

"Oh yes we did, dear Bolton."

"The women in the golden dress was you?" he asked her surprised. Of course it was her. The golden dress hugged the woman's body perfectly. He noticed her immediately and couldn't get his eyes off of her for the entire night. Until she finally gave into him. And after that night he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"You took my virginity that night. And with that you changed my whole life. Because guess what? Nine weeks later a judge of a Rock competition had to inform me that I was pregnant! Pregnant for Christ's sake! _You_ knocked me up."

"Well that's impossible."

"Oh really? Then tell me, did we use a condom that night? No we did not. Was I on the pill? Yes I was, but of course we had to get drunk before we had sex. Otherwise all of this wouldn't have happened! I wouldn't have made the choice to go here. I would still have a career! A career as an amazing gymnast! You ruined it! You ruined with those mesmerizing eyes... That perfect hands and your million dollor smile. You ruined me!"

"It takes two for a tango!" he yelled back, "I didn't know you were still a virgin when I saw you. It's not like it was written on your forehead or something. And you didn't act like a virgin as well."

"I was drunk!" she defended herself in a loud voice.

He brushed through her dark brown hair and sat down on the couch, "What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry?"

"No, I just want you to let me go and pretend that nothing happened between us. Ever."

He shook his head, "I'm not gonna do this. Not with you."

"Why am I so important to you? I'm just some freaking girl. You can have every single girl of Waverly! And you want the one, who you already had. Who you've already screwed over. Why can't you just leave it?"

"Because I freaking feel tied to you!" he yelled at her shocked face.

"What?" she asked him confused.

"When I see you, I see an _us_. Believe me, I don't wanna see it but I do. I see myself in your eyes. And I owe it to myself to figure out how much..."

"Are you telling me you want to have another serious relationship? A relationship with _me_?"

"I don't know what I want, okay?" he yelled at her frustrated. "All I know is that my body needs to be with you! When I see you, I feel pure fire in my body. You create feelings inside of me which I've never felt so strongly. You make me go crazy without doing anything!"

The brunette brushed through her dark brown locks and walked slowly towards the blue eyed guy, "And I thought you weren't capable of talking about your feelings. So you talk if you have to."

"You wanted me to talk about my emotions. There you go." he said confident with a shrugg.

"Nice to know you can talk." she said with a seductive smile on her lips, "Goodbye." she said and opened the door.

"Gabriella, please. Stay. It's raining cats and dogs out there. You will get sick if you walk back." he explained.

The brunette turned around, "If I stay with you in this house for only one more second, I am going to be all over you. Because as insane as it may sounds, but I feel that fire and this attraction towards you as well. And it's driving me nuts." she explained.

He got off the couch and walked over to her, "Stay here." he begged her.

"Tro-" his lips interrupted her once more. She returned his kiss and closed the door behind herself again. Gabriella felt her back pressed against the wooden door as the kisses gained strength. Then she felt his hands undressing her, while his lips were still on hers. First she kicked of her shoes. Then she felt him opening her jeans again. Seconds later those were god knows where. Then she had to let go off the perfect lips to get out of the shirt. She felt the fire inside of her again. She needed every single inch of him. Just like he did.

He picked her up and carried her back into the bedroom where he placed her on his soft bed. Their kisses continued as the brunette felt the soft bed under herself. She pulled him closer as she felt his hands on his hips again. "I really hope you have a condom here." she whispered against his lips.

"Of course..." he whispered, kissing his way down to her navel again.

"Mhm..." she moaned, arching her back up.

He reached over her to pick up the condom, "See, told you so."

The brunette grinned at him seductively as she removed his boxershorts. "Looks like we do not need any foreplay." she whispered and got the condom out of his hands with her teeth. She ripped the package open with her teeth as she felt his hands removing her panties. As she felt his kisses on her neck, she didn't know how, but she slipped the condom on his aroused penis. Her hands slowly slid up to his back, feeling every single muscle. She opened her eyes to look straight into the crystal blue ones. She kissed him as she felt him entering her. She tried to relax herself, accommodating to his size. Gabriella gasped, arching her back. Taking that as a good sign, Troy pulled out again, and pushed back in, keeping a slow pace to make sure there was no pain.

Gabriella groaned, feeling her sweet spot being brushed ever so slightly by Troy's slow movement. She pushed her hips up to meet him mid thrust, and she let out a soft scream, feeling it penetrate even deeper, "O-Oh god, faster," she groaned.

Troy grunted, moving faster, thrusting harder than before. Gabriella rose her hip and met his next thrust, and she nearly screamed from the stars that erupted in her eyes as the wave of pleasure overtook her body, his thrusts giving her pleasure she never knew existed.

"F-Fuck right there, harder, right there!" she cried.

Troy had let go of her wrist, placing both hands next to her head, making her wrap her arms around him,

"Wrap your legs around me," he ordered harshly as he thrust faster, angling himself to get the same reaction every time. Gabriella trembled as she rose her legs and wrapped it around his waist, bringing her closer to him, and him deeper into her. Their skin slid against each other as sheen of sweat covered their bodies. Troy pounded even harder, and Gabriella's moan echoed in time with each thrust. Troy could begin to feel the tightening in his guts, and he knew he was close. He looked down at Gabriella, knowing that she was close as well.

Gabriella clenched her jaws into his back as her nerves exploded and her muscled tensed. She froze against him as she felt her orgasm clenched his teeth, feeling her walls tighten around him tighter than he had ever experienced. He pushed in a few more times before he released inside her, feeling her tighten her grip and cry against his shoulder as he filled her with his warmth. He nearly crashed on top of her, his body suddenly too exhausted to support his own weight. Gabriella breathed beneath him, her heart pounding as her body twitched slightly from her high. Slowly, Troy pulled out, and Gabriella almost hissed at the feeling.

Both humans lay next to each other, breathing heavely.

"Wow..." Troy said, staring at the celling.

"Yeah..." the brunette agreed, doing the same. She turned her head to the left, facing the crystal blue eyes. He smiled at her. A reliefed, satisfied smile.

"What?" she asked him smiling as she rolled over to lie on her stomach.

"You have a tattoo." he said noticing as he brushed away a lock from her face. "And it's well hidden."

"Of course it is." she agreed with him, "I couldn't let the judges see it."

"How long do you have it?"

"For nearly a year. I got it done after I won at Worlds. Originally the whole team should get a tattoo. You know, to remember this moment. But in the end only Sasha and me got it done. The others were too afraid."

"Does he have a star behind his left ear as well?"

Gabriella nodded, "The same place and the same size." she explained to him. "You don't seem to have any tattoos. Why don't you?"

He shrugged, "Never really thought about it."

"Would you do it?"

"Maybe. But nothing big. Perhaps something like you. That way it's only for yourself. For no one else. Because no one else sees it...usually."

* * *

><p><strong>A new chapter :)<strong>

** I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I know it's a little bit more risky than the others were, but this story isn't rated M for nothing.**

**Please review and tell me what you think about Gabriella's past with Troy.**

**Xoxo Nic  
><strong>


	10. The way Troy Bolton works

**Chapter 10: The way Troy Bolton works**

Gabriella carefully opened the door of her apartment, holding her purse in one hand and her black High Heels in the other. It was early in the morning. The brunette quitely closed the door and walked tiptoed to her room. She was about to open the door when suddenly the light went on. She totally just got caught.

"Where have you been?" Miley's loud voice filled the apartment.

The brunette turned around.

"Do you know how much I worried?"

"How was your Movie night?"

"It was great. After Holly left I made out with Jason. With _Jason!_ Can you believe it? I think we're getting to a good place. Maybe in the future, we will be a couple. OMG, he's such a good kisser! And _so_ cute!" Miley said smiling but her smile faded within seconds, "How was your night?"

"It was nice."

"You've spend it with Troy haven't you?"

"So Holly saw us riding away on his Harley Davidson..." she said, counting one and one together.

"Did you hook up with him?"

"Yes."

"Gabriella!"

"What? It was just sex for Christ's sake! I made one mistake... Or four."

"Gabriella!"

"It's not like we're turning into something more exclusive. We had fun. That's all."

"Oh no, you don't just have '_fun'_ with Troy. Let me tell you how Troy Bolton works: First, he does everything to get into your head. He tells you every possible lie, every cheesy line from the movies... And once he has gotten into your head he tortures you. With every possible way you could think of. And when he thinks your actually hot, well then he will stop tortureing you. Next, he will have sex with you. Really, really good sex; well that's what I heard. After the sex Troy Bolton will not only be up here," she pointed to Gabriella's head, "Oh no honey, he will also be in there." she said pointing to Gabriella's heart. "Now let me tell you the worst, after he has screwed you over and over and over again, he lets you drop to the floor like a hot stone. He forgets your number and eventually your name. And with what are you left? With a broken heart and a mind only thinking of him. That's how he works."

"Okay, thanks for the lecture." Gabriella said smiling, "But I am not falling for him."

"You just had sex with him. Four times."

"Actually five, but the first one was kind of... Doesn't matter."

"Seriously?"

"Look, it's just sex! No feelings attached. I will not fall for him, I promise. I won't end up heartbroken because of Troy Bolton. Besides, I've already been in that stage with him... Not pretty."

"Yeah, I know what you're talking ab- Wait, WHAT?"

"Oh, I probably forgot to mention this: But your brother and me, yeah well we share a past together."

"Pretty or dark?"

"Both."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know until tonight."

"Huh?"

"Well we met at a masquerade ball a year ago in Manhattan."

"That was you? The girl in the golden dress was you? Wow..."

"I'm glad I left a good impression then."

"Good impression? He dreamed of you at least one week after that event. Unitl I told him to forget about you. I didn't think that you guys would meet again. Let alone recognize each other without the masks."

The brunette shrugged, "You always meet twice in life."

"Guess that's true... So what are you guys going to do next?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, will you be friends with benefits or will you guys, you know, turn into something more than... _This_."

Gabriella answered with a shrugg.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I mean, that I don't know. I am not going to throw myself into a relationship with a boy who's full of drama, no offence."

"None taken."

"Besides, I suck at relationships."

"Troy sucks at relationships as well. You can suck together."

"You really wanna encourage your roommate to have a relationship with your brother? _Really?"_

Miley shrugged, "He deserves to be happy. I think you can make him feel happy. Or at least I already know that you can make him feel. You warm his icy cold heart up. Without even doing anything. So he must feel more than attracted to you. I really think he has feelings for you."

"Yeah, I already know that..." Gabriella whispered.

"Wait, what? When did you guys talk?"

"Tonight was not just sex. Mainly sex but there was a bit of talking as well."

"Troy talked to you? About his feelings? He's never done that before."

"I figured."

"What did he say?"

"You're his sister. I'm not gonna tell you what your brother has said to me."

"Did he said something romantic?"

"No, just the truth..."

"You know, he will tell me anyway. Sooner or later."

"I know and I'll wait until he told you."

"Is Troy the reason why you ended your career as a gymnast?"

"Why would you ask that?"

Miley shrugged, "I thought I give it a try."

"He's part of it. But not the only reason."

"Why did you end it? I mean, you loved it. You were the most courages gymnast ever. No risk was too risky for you. Nothing was impossible for you."

Gabriella sighed and brushed through her hair, "Alright, I'll tell you. Let's sit down."

Both girls sat down on the beige couch in the living room across the open fire places.

"Is it bad?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No."

"Okay. Tell me."

"Well, before the maskball I was a virgin and after the maskmall I was pregnant."

"What? Troy knocked you up? Seriously?"

The petite brunette nodded, "Nine weeks later a judge told me at a local competition."

"You obviously had an abortion."

"No, I had a miscarrriage."

"Would you have kept it?"

"No. I wasn't mother material at that time and I still aren't."

"So you quit because of your miscarriage?"

"Yes and because I made a lot of mistakes after that."

"What kind of mistakes?"

"I slept with my former best friends brother. I slept with the competition and the worst mistake was sleeping with my coach."

"You slept with your coach? Seriously?"

"It was one night. A mistake which we both acknowledge now. One time, one night. But he developed feelings for me. Deeper feelings than for any other Rock-Girl. We worked late nights, sometimes the whole night through. My parents didn't mind, they trusted us. They had trust in our work. After all, I was the best gymnast there was at the time. And somewhere between morning and evening, I started to feel the same. That's why I quit. Because I knew once these feelings developed, I wouldn't be the same gymnast anymore. I would get jealous at the simplest things. I would start to see my coach in a different light. And I would stop taking the risks I am known for."

Miley nodded, "And now you're here."

"And now I'm here." Gabriella agreed.

"Is that why Sasha called you and why he came here?"

"He wants me to come back. But I won't. I told him that I will still support the Rock-Girls, but I stoped with gymnastics. I am happy here. Happier than with gymnastics."

Miley showed her sympathy with a soft smile.

The sun was the only light in the room. It was the sunlight which ripped the crystal blue eyed guy out of his sleep. He didn't want to wake up, he didn't want to face reality after what happened. Or did not happen. He wasn't so sure anymore. Everything seemed like a dream to him. An illusion.

He slowly opened his eyes and streched out his hands. There was no other body in the bed. He was the only one in his king sized white bed. He turned his head around to get a visual confirmation. She was gone. She left. She left him alone in this bed. Him and his illusion of last night. His utopia of her. The Bolton man got up and walked into the bathroom to shower. As the hot water was trickeling against his skin he had only one thing on his mind. Her. It was always her. Ever since she got here, it had been this way. Just like a year ago. She had been on his mind for a week then. And then he had given up the thought of seeing her again. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Please review.<strong>

**Xoxo Nic  
><strong>


	11. Clay

**Chapter 11: Clay**

Gabriella was sitting in the libary, trying to focus on her German books. There was a test in two days and she needed to have a really good grade. She marked the most important quotes about the second world war and wrote the notes down in her notebook. Her vibrating cellphone ripped the brunette out of her studying time.

_"How about we meet up in 10 minutes at the parking lot?"_

The text was clearly from Clay. They had been texting ever since Jason has mentioned him to her. And they have already been on several dates, which weren't so bad. They were at the movies for the first date. Nothing glamorous, which was totally fine with Gabriella. After the movies they grabbed a bite to eat at a local restaurant. After the meal he drove her back to her dorm. Was there a goodnight kiss? Yeah, of course there was. It was a good kiss. Not as amazing as the kiss with Troy, but yeah it was good. And Clay seemed like a very nice guy to her. They actually had a lot in common and there was an instant chemistry between the two of them.

_"See ya in 20 minutes then."_ the brunette texted back and smiled. Yeah she was looking forward to see him again.

The crystal blue eyed guy watched the brunette smiling as she was looking at her cellphone. He knew that he should focus on his books which lay in front of him, but just her presence was enough to make him go crazy. Of course he felt eyes on him. Female eyes on him. But not Gabriella's eyes. She was probably the only one, who didn't notice him.

He was curious why she was looking so happy. What or _who_ made her happy?

It certainly wasn't him, she ignored him ever since the night they've spent together.

He watched the brunette storming out of the libary. He was wondering if she was about to go on another date with Clay. There had been rumors on campus that those two were currently dating. And Troy nearly believed those rumors.

Sharpay was sitting in the corner of the libary, watching Troy and Gabriella. She saw the way he looked at her. She saw the way Gabriella was desperately ignoring his look. Her Ex was clearly falling for the brunette without her noticing it. He gave her looks, looks which Sharpay had never gotten from him. Did she love him? She thought she did. But the break up didn't even hurt, because their whole relationship consisted of break ups and make ups. She was going to let him go and have fun with other guys. After all, it's not all about Troy Bolton. There are millions of other guys in the world who are waiting for Sharpay to enter their lifes.

The brunette brushed through her hair as she walked down the hallways of Waverly. She passed several male students who each couldn't take their eyes off of the brunette. She was like a boy magnet.

"Gabriella!" she heard a female voice from behind and the brunette turned around.

Holly was walking straight towards her, "Oh hi." she greeted her friend with a hug.

"Miley's busy with the musical and Kelly is busy with gymnastics. And I am bored. So I was thinking maybe we both could go shopping."

The brunette smiled softly, "You have to go by yourself. Clay's picking me up in a couple of minutes."

"So you and Clay, huh?" she asked her smiling.

The brunette shrugged, "He's a nice guy. A good guy. I need good influences right now."

"Are you guys like a couple?"

"We've only been on a couple of dates. Besides, I won't throw myself in a relationship with someone I don't know."

"Right, you want to get to know the person first, before you share one bed with him."

"I'm just having my fun. We both are. Nothing serious."

"Well do you have any feelings towards him?"

"He's hot. Plus, he's kind and good. We have a lot in common."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well we like the same stuff. Just some silly little things we have in common. Nothing big."

"Are you sure that he actually likes that stuff? I mean, maybe he's just lieing. Wouldn't be the first time Clay goes women hunting."

"So he's a heartbreaker as well? Come on, this school is full of it!"

Holly shrugged, "The pretty guys usually are heartbreakers. At least when it comes down to this school."

"Lucky him, I don't get my heart broken easily. Because frankly, I am quite a heartbreaker myself." the brunette said and turned around, "See you later, Holly."

"This girl is causing way to much drama for her own good." the blonde said as she watched the brunette exiting the school building.

The brunette's eyes catched the black Range Rover right away. The driver had a killer smile on his lips as soon as he saw the brunette walking towards him.

"So where are we going this time?" the brunette asked him as she climbed into the car.

"Ever been to Cabo?"

"Mexico?" she asked him surprised, "We're going to _Mexico_?"

"Well if you don't want to, I can totally under-"

"Hell no, we're going to Mexico! I've never been to Mexico before." the brunette said grinning. He was taking her to Mexico!

"You'll love it." he promised her before he started to drive off campus.

"But what about my stuff?"

"Miley collected a couple of items. I figured she might know what you would want to wear." he explained.

The brunette was definitely surprised by that. She didn't expect that. "So first date at the movies and this one in Cabo. What's next?"

He shrugged, "I've got a couple more surprises for you."

"You're too good to be true. You're like Prince Charming."

"Well then you're my Cinderella."

"Will we drive to Cabo?"

"No we'll use my father's private jet. He won't mind."

"Okay..." the brunette said amazed.

He looked at the brunette, "I just totally surprised you, didn't I?"

She nodded, "I certainly didn't expect that, Mr. Johnson."

"Oh I'm full of surprises, Miss Montez." he said smiling.

The brunette returned his smile and heard her cellphone vibrating in her black purse. She got it out and opened the textmessage which only said: 5512 Venice Blvd, Los Angeles, CA 90019.

It was the time of the year again. The battle was on and she needed to be there. It wasn't something you could miss. Not this event. Definitely not this event.

Seconds later the same adress popped up at the display in Clay's car. The navigation system automatically changed directions to this adress.

"You're a dancer." she said surprised and looked at him, "You're in a crew?"

He looked at her, "No. Why?"

She held up her cellphone, "I just got the same text. I didn't know you were into dancing."

"Are you?"

"I'm only in the crowd observing."

"How did you get into the scene?"

The brunette shrugged, "I wasn't only a gymnast, you know. Gymnastics opened a lot of doors for me. Those battles were just behind one of those doors."

"Are you regulary at those battles?"

She nodded, "Every time I get a text I try to get to the location. Once or twice I was at a competition with my team, which meant I couldn't go. But I always used to love those battles."

"And I thought I was the one who's full of surprises." he said amazed. "So we're going?"

"Hell yeah!" the brunette said grinning.

After a couple of minutes the blue eyed guy looked at the brunette, "So what's the deal with you and Bolton?"

She knew that this topic would came up sooner or later. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? There's nothing going on. Yeah, we kissed a couple of times but I don't have any feelings towards him. Because then I wouldn't be here with you."

He nodded, "I just thought you guys have to clear some stuff... You guys just seem to have a bit of a history and at the same time you guys seem like you just met. It's weird."

The brunette nodded, "Yeah our relationship is kind of strange. But I don't know him. Not really. I talked to him a couple of times, but not really talked... You know?"

He nodded, "Totally. After that Jason thing he doesn't really share his feelings..."

"God, I've missed it here." Gabriella said as she slammed the car door shut. She was standing in a parking lot, which contained about 200 other parked cars.

"It's this atmosphere which is addictive, isn't it?" he asked her as they walked to the building, from which all the noise came from. Club Q. The battles were always at Club Q.

"Totally." she agreed, "Seems like we're a little late."

"You're never late when you're with me." he said as he held the door open for her.

Gabriella was greeted by a screaming crowd. Every single head was focused on the boxing ring which was in the center. Inside this ring were not boxers, but extremely talented dancers. All dancers from the streets. All human beings which needed money. All ready to win.

"Look everyone, it's Gabi!" one male voice and all heads turned quickly towards the brunette. All mouths dropped, they didn't expect her here.

"Heads to the dancers!" Gabriella yelled at the crowd. And they obeyed her order.

"So what's your story with the battles?" he whispered into her ear.

"I used to go out with one or two of the best dancers. Built myself a name in the scene."

"Have you ever danced inside the ring?"

She shook her head, "I'm not a dancer. I was not made to dance. I was made for gymnastics. That's why I teached some of the dancers a couple of moves."

"Did your coach know?"

Gabriella smiled, "If only one person knew about this, then my career would be over within a second. I have a lot of secrets."

"Nice to know that you at least shared one of those secrets." he said smiling.

"Are you competing?"

He shook his head, "No."

"But I thought you were a danc-"

"No." he said with a smile on his lips. "I am the one who judges."

"You're a judge?"

"Well I was the last two times."

"The two times I couldn't be here because of my gymnastics."

"You missed something." he said before he stepped into the ring.

The brunette smiled as she watched the two crews battleing against each other. Those movements were amazing. Every single movement was living art. Those crews were one unit while they were two seperate units. Seeing them dance amazed Gabriella. She wished she could dance like this. She wished she could feel this passion they were feeling right now. She used to feel it. Every time she worked on a new routine, every time she competted she felt this passion - the adrenaline.

"Gabriella, you haven't been here for a while." she heard a male voice behind her ear.

The brunette turned around, "Chris. Nice to see you again." she said before she hugged him. "What are you up to?"

He shrugged, "This and that. What about you?"

"Are you asking because you want to talk or are you asking because you just want me to talk while you're imagining dirty little things?" she asked him seductive.

"You know me too good, don't you?"

The brunette shrugged and brushed through her locks, "We've always had fun at those battles."

"So are we going to get out of here or not?"

"No." she said, "I came here to see the dancers. Not you."

"Oh so Gabriella Montez suddenly has a boyfriend? That's news."

"Don't be silly, Chris. I don't do boyfriends. That why we've worked so great. It was just fun, no pressure and no drama." she answered, "Nethertheless, I am here with my date."

"Who?"

She nodded towards the boxing ring in which Clay was standing talking to another judge.

"Clay Johnson? Seriously? That's your boyfriend?"

"Date. We've been out a couple of times and he's fun."

"He's trouble."

"Oh and you aren't?"

"No, I mean he's a user."

"He uses?"

"And deals with drugs." he answered.

"Of course I chose the troublemaker. Always me who has luck."

"How did you guys meet anyway? I mean, you're not using, are you?"

"Of course I am not using, Chris. Never did and never will."

"Never did?" he asked her skeptically.

"Fine, once. But it's nothing for me" the brunette admitted, "He's a student at Waverly. The boarding school I am attending."

"Boarding school? Seems like you changed."

"Quit gymnastics. Needed a fresh start. Thus, Waverly."

"Impressive, Montez."

The brunette did not response, instead her eyes were locked on the moving figures in the boxing ring. Each group moved to the beat like they were one with the music. Each beat was visualized with a movement and each movement was breathtaking. She wished she could dance like this. Just once would be enough. Because truth to be told, she might be amazing at gymnastics but dancing... Well dancing was a whole differnt story.

"So you're dealing, huh?" Gabriella asked him as they were ready to head out.

Clay looked at her, surprised but yet calm. "You know. Who told you?"

"Chris." she explained and opened the door. There was a pretty heavy storm... The rain was crazy and the thunder plus lightings were visible and hearable. "Woah, this is crazy." Gabriella said shocked. There was no way they would get to the car dry.

"Let's talk about this when we're in the car." Clay said.

The brunette nodded in agreement before both humans started to make their way to the black Range Rover.

"This is sick." Clay said as they closed the doors of the car.

"So you're dealing. Are you taking as well?" Gabriella asked him as Clay started the car.

"No. I tried it once, but it's nothing for me." he explained as the drove out of the parking spot.

"So who are you selling the drugs to?" she asked him slowly.

"Who are referring to exactly?" he asked her suspiciously.

"My surroundings, of course. Miley, Holly, Ryan, Dan..."

"No." he said casually, "Miley seems to have some bad girl features, but she's not taking. Never bought anything from me anyways. And not from any one I know. I know a lot of dealers. As for Holly, Dan and Ryan... Well, they're as clean as a white blanket."

Gabriella nodded, "What about-"

"Troy?"

The brunette looked into his bright blue eyes. "Yes."

"Well he never bought anything from me, I can asure you that."

"But?"

"He bought some extasy from a friend of mine. A few years ago, though. It was the first and last time he bought any drugs, as far as I know."

"Do you know why?"

"We're not some shrinks, Gabriella. We sell, that's it."

"So are you taking me back or will you show me where you live?" she asked him seductively, hoping she could change the subject.

He looked at the brunette, "Let's see where the night will take us to."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The last one for 2011 :)<strong>

**Let's hope 2012 will be the best year ever!**

**Xoxo Nic**

**P.S.: Please review**


	12. Havanna

**Chapter 12: Havanna**

"Welcome to Havanna, everyone!" Mr. Anderson said to his class as they all exited the airport. "This week will be full of historical events. Starting tomorrow." he explained.

Gabriella has never been to Cuba. Until this day. It was a beautiful island.

"I hope you know what that means, Gabs." Miley whispered to her brunette friend as they got into the bus, which would drive them to their hotel.

"That we will go out tonight."

"Exactly." the blue eyed girl agreed with a smile on her lips.

Gabriella returned her smile and stared out of the window, seeing an advertisement poster. It was an advertisement for the Pre-Olympics for gymnasts. Which meant every gymnast who has a name was there. One group of every country.

"Do you wanna go?" Miley asked Gabriella as her eyes caught the advertisement as well.

Gabriella shrugged, "Maybe."

"Your coach will be there, huh?"

"Yeah. He has the best team in America." Gabriella explained, getting lost in the view out of the window. Cuba was an amazing Spanish speaking island. She would have a lot of fun in the week she would spend here. She felt it. She had a good feeling about Cuba.

"Alright so we have 5 twin rooms and three singles." Mr. Anderson explained as he handed out the keys for the hotel rooms. Of course it was a five star plus hotel, nothing was good enough for Waverly students.

"Kim and Sarah you have one room." he said as he handed the girls the key, "Alex and Justin, Andrea and Jessica, Hilary and Ashley and Gabriella and Miley; you guys have a twin room as well." he said and handed the keys to his students. "Troy, Stefan and me will have a single room. Now my room will be on the fifth floor, while your's will be on the fourth. Don't let that lead you to do anything stupid. I have my ears everywhere. Curfew is midnight." he warned the students and they all nodded in agreement.

"Oh, this is the best trip, **ever**!" Miley whispered to Gabriella.

"Have a nice night and we will meet up here tomorrow at 7 in the morning." he said and turned around.

All the students giggled as they walked to their rooms.

"Okay so what are we going to do first?" Miley asked as they walked down the hall to their room. Room number 405.

"Well, what's on your mind?" the brunette asked the blue eyed girl as she opened the door to their room.

"We should go dancing. Yeah, definitely dancing." Miley said with a smile on her face.

"Then we will."

"Alright, just let me change. Five minutes." Miley said as she opened her luggage and pulled out a green dress.

"Five minutes, alright." Gabriella said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh we should check Varieté Tropicana out! I heard it's a good club." Miley yelled from the bathroom.

"Yeah, sure." Gabriella agreed.

The atmosphere in the club was beyond amazing. Spanish music surrounded the brunette, as well as humans dancing as close as possible. The brunette definitely had a thing for Spanish guys.

"I'll get us something to drink." Gabriella said to Miley.

"What?" the brunette asked her over the music.

"A drink?" the brunette asked again.

The blue eyed girl shook her head, "No I'm gonna head to the dancefloor."

"Alright, I'll get myself a drink then." she said to Miley before both girls went their separate ways.

The brunette walked over to the bar, "One Mojito." she ordered.

The dark brown man nodded, "Coming right up, la belleza."

The brunette rolled her eyes as she leaned against the bar, scanning the crowd. So far, Havanna was a great city. Full of life. It seemed like Cubans forgot their problems as soon as the music started to play. As long as they were dancing, nothing else mattered.

"Uno Mojito." the bartender said.

"Gracias." the brunette said and took a sip of her Mojito.

"Hi." she heard a man voice greeting her.

The brunette turned her head to the left. Yeah, that was a guy she could spend more time with. Tanned skin, dark brown short hair and the matching chocolate brown eyes. He clearly was from Cuba.

"Hi there." she said with a smile on her lips.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Gosh, I am drunk!" Miley said as she staggered into the hotel.

"I told you to not drink so much with Alejandro, Juan, Andrés and Enrique."

"You're one to talk to. I saw you making out with Enrique!" she agrued with the brunette.

"He's a good kisser."

"Yeah you nearly went home with him!"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "I did not nearly go home with him."

"You guys nearly did it in front of us."

"You were busy with flirting with the other guys. Hence, you have no say in this." the brunette said and stuck out her tongue.

Miley laughed along with the brunette as they walked into the hotel, "Shit, I'm gonna vomit."

"Just not here. Hold it until we're in our room." the brunette warned her friend as they waited for the elevator.

"Anyways, what's going on between you and Bolton again?"

"Nothing."

"Oh really?" she asked her suspiously as they entered the elevator.

"What has he told you again?" the brunette asked as she pushed the button for the fourth floor.

"Nothing."

"So why are you worrying?"

"Because he's suppose to tell me something."

"Nothing happened. We didn't talk since, you know that night."

"Seriously?" she asked her shocked.

"Yes."

Both humans got out of the elevator and started to walk to their room.

"Miss Montez! Miss Bolton!" they heard the voice of Mr. Anderson. Shit, it was already past midnight. Way past midnight.

"Go, I'll clear that with Mr. Anderson." Gabriella said to her friend.

She nodded and opened the door of their room.

Gabriella turned around and walked towards her teacher, "Mr. Anderson. I thought you were already asleep."

"So did I."

"Then why are you checking upon us?"

"You really thought I would just let you guys go clubbing all night long?"

The brunette responded with a shrugg.

"Anyways, I have something to discuss with you anyways." the grey eyed man said, "I have the papers in my room."

"I'll follow you then." the brunette said already walking behind her teacher.

"So what do you want to discuss with me?" she asked him as they entered the elevator.

"There's a competition tomorrow. And I thought you could take Kim and show her the world of gymnastics. You know, a behind the scenes look. Since she's one of our gymnasts at Waverly. You guys would be excused of course."

"You want me to go to this competition?"

"Don't you want to?"

"Yes. I mean, no." Gabriella answered as they reached his room.

"I bought three tickets." he said as he opened the door to his room, "I thought you could ask Sasha Belov to talk to Kim. He was your coach, wasn't he?"

"Yeah... He was my coach."

"Good." he said and handed her the tickets, "What do you say then?"

"Who's the third ticket for then?"

"I was thinking of Troy Bolton."

The brunette looked at him confused, "Why him?"

"Two girls as beautiful and young as you two shouldn't be walking in a strange city alone. You need someone who can protect you in case something happens."

"Nothing will happen to us."

"I have the responsebility for you guys. I say Troy Bolton comes along."

"Fine." the brunette gave up. "Is this all?"

"Yes." he said and watched the brunette turning around. "Oh and Gabriella?"

"Yes?" the brunette asked with her hand on the door knob.

"Don't you think you fooled me. I smelled the alcohol. One more thing like this and you both will be flying home."

"Okay..." she said and closed the door behind herself.

"Does anyone know that you're here?" Kim asked as they sat in the audience, watching the gymnasts performing, giving the best they can.

"Obviously no. Otherwise there'd be the press right in front of my face." the brunette explained.

"When are we going to be able to talk to them?"

"After everything's over. We can't just interrupt them in a fifteen minute break."

"How much long until it is over?" Troy asked her in a cool voice. He wasn't enjoying this. Of course he wasn't.

"Maybe an hour or so." she said.

"The Chinese team have made some unfortunate errors today," the commentator put in. "Their last rotation is floor, their weakest event, while the US team steps up to their strength – the uneven bars. And now on uneven bars for the U.S. Team: Kelly Parker!"

"She's good, right?" KIm asked the brunette.

Gabriella smiled softly, yeah she had fire. "She's really good."

"You were better. I mean, she's clearly your replacement."

"She's an amazing gymnast. She gives everything she can." Gabriella said in a strong voice as she watched Kelly doing her routine. It was a flawless routine on uneven bars and she finished off with three somersaults. It was perfect.

"A flawless routine by Kelly Parker! Woah, she really took my breath away with this one. Kelly Parker is the sort of gymnast that was built for the uneven bars – delicate frame, incredible flexibility, and with the power to back it up." the commentator said, "Let's see the scores."

"Let's hope they are high."

"They will be high, it was a difficult routine."

"The judges agree!" the commentator said, "The best scoring yet! A 16.1. Which means the U.S. Team is at first place!"

"Yes!" Gabriella said smiling.

"You still love gymnastics, don't you?"

"I'm gonna get us something to drink." Troy said and got up, "What'cha want?"

"Coke for me." Kim said.

"Water." Gabriella said to him.

The blue eyed guy nodded and walked away.

"I guess, Troy's not enjoying his time here..." Kim said smiling.

"I guess not."

"Looks like the U.S. Team ends the day with the best scores yet! What a great day. Let's see what tomorrow brings!" the commentator said and seconds later music started to play. The crowd started to move towards the exit.

"Do we get to talk to the U.S. team now?" Kim asked the brunette excited.

"Yeah, one second just let me talk to Sasha first."

"That's their coach." Kim noticed with a smile on her face.

"Watch her." Gabriella said to Troy before the brunette walked away. She slowly made her way through the crowd, walking straight behind the gymnasts which had a different exit than the audience.

"Miss Montez, " said one judge, "It's quite surprising to see you here." His name was Carter Greene. He was a judge at World's as well. "Have you been watching?"

"Yes. Can you tell me where the U.S. Team stays?"

"Room 108." he said.

Gabriella nodded and walked away, feeling his eyes on her back.

"Oh and Miss Montez?"

"Yes?" the brunette said, turning around.

"Does that mean you will have a comeback?"

The brunette shook her head, "We both know that I don't make decisions carelessly. I won't come back."

He nodded, "A shame. You have great talent."

"I know." the brunette said as she reached room 108. She knocked on the door.

"WHAT?" she saw Sasha seconds later, tearing the door open. "Oh. Gabriella. What are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" the brunette asked him.

"Who's this?" she heard Lauren's voice.

"If it's the pizza guy tell him to hand the pizzas over!" Kylie said and she laughed seconds later along with Kelly Parker.

"It's not the pizza guy." Sasha said and closed the door seconds later behind himself.

"I have to ask you a favor." Gabriella said.

"Anything."

"I have a friend... She's doing gymnastics as well. But not professionally. Anyways, she's a huge fan of the U.S. Team and she would love to talk to them."

He nodded, "Okay. The girls need a break anyways."

"Don't tell them I'm here."

"They are still mad. They don't talk about it, but I know."

"It's the atmosphere which tells, doesn't it?"

He nodded.

"Okay, I'll be back in five minutes."

"I'll be waiting."

"So you're a gymnast yourself, huh?" Lauren asked Kelly as they sat on the grey couch in the room. They were all eating pizza.

"Yes. I mean, I don't do this professionally, like you guys. But in school, yeah. It's my way to release stress and have fun." the brunette explained with the blue eyes.

"That's what it should be girls: Fun!" Kylie announced. "Not hard work."

"But only hard work leads to success." Kelly answered her.

"Sometimes I think we forgot what fun is." Payson said.

"At least you girls don't have the drama I have on my school."

"Spill. We don't have time to watch television. The only drama we have is what hairstyle we should wear." Lauren explained.

"Okay, so there's this new girl and she caused _way_ too much drama."

"What did she do?"

"Rumors have it that she slept with the hottest teacher in our school."

"Woah. Seriously?"

"Yeah and she broke up with it-couple of the school. For real this time."

"I bet the girl's furious."

"No, actually not. Which is surprising." Kim said wondering, "Why didn't she do anything to Gabriella?"

"Gabriella?" Lauren asked shocked.

"Yeah, Gabriella Montez. She's the one who got me here."

"She's here?"

"Montez is here?" Payson asked.

"Oh here we go... And you girls said we don't have any drama." Payson said, rolling her eyes.

Lauren got up and walked straight over to Gabriella, "Sasha!"

The British guy turned around, "What?"

"Why didn't you tell us about Gabriella?" Kylie asked him furiously.

"You could have told us she's here!"

"She's not."

"But Kim said she is."

"She is not. Leave it alone." Sasha said in a warning tone.

"She betrayed us. We have the right to talk to her. We need answers."

"She always was your favorite! Even though she's gone you still protect her! How can you do that after what she has done to us?" Lauren asked him.

"You girls should focus on the competition. Not on other things."

"But Sasha!"

The British guy looked at Kim, "I think you should go."

"Sasha!" Lauren protested.

"Where is she?" Payson asked him.

"In the next room."

"So how long do you think she'll be talking to them?" Troy asked the brunette.

Gabriella shrugged, "Perhaps 30 minutes. Not long. They don't have that much time."

"Busy gymnasts..."

"They still have to practice and they have a party to attend to."

"Wait, so gymnasts have fun as well?" he asked her shocked.

The brunette laughed, "It's not only hard work and no play. Mainly, but not always."

The door was teared open and she saw her former best friends. Her teammates. Her old life. The brunette was more than shocked.

"How could you do this to us?" Payson yelled at her.

"The team!"

"You betrayed us!"

Kim appeared between her former best friends, "I'm sorry."

"Girls, you should calm down." Sasha said to them.

"Don't tell us what to do!" Lauren snapped at him.

"I think we should leave them alone." Troy said and left the room along with Kim.

"Do you know how we got to know that you left us? When the media asked as at a press conference! A freaking press conference!"

"We didn't even had an answer!" Kelly yelled at the brunette.

"Why did you do that?" Payson asked her.

"Well I..." Gabriella looked helplessly at Sasha. She wished he could save her. Could get her away from here.

"Girls, we should go back to the hotel."

"No!" Lauren yelled at Sasha, "What the hell happened to you? What happened between the two of you?"

"Nothing." they both said at once.

"Oh really?" Payson asked.

The brunette sighed, "I was pregnant."

"WHAT?" they all said at once.

"How?" Kelly asked.

Gabriella answered with a look.

"Right, I mean who was the father?"

"Not me." Sasha said.

"Not Sasha. He's my coach. Nothing ever happened between us."

"Then who was the father?"

"The guy who just left with Kim." Gabriella said.

"Does he have any friends?" Lauren asked her grinning.

"What about the rules?" Payson asked her.

"I'm gonna go." Sasha said and walked out of the room.

"So you quit gymnastics because you were pregnant?"

"Does that mean you have a baby now?" Payson asked her.

"Yes and no. I quit gymnastics because of the pregnancy. But I do not have a baby. I had a misscarriage." she explained. "That's why I quit gymnastics."

"You could have told us that before the press told us!"

Gabriella shrugged, "It was easier this way. To start fresh."

"Then why are you in Havanna?"

"Class trip."

"You're going to school?"

"Of course she's going to school!" Payson yelled at Lauren.

"I'm actually attending a boarding school."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all had a great start into 2012!<strong>

**Please review.**

**Xoxo Nic**


	13. Words

**Chapter 13: Words**

Three weeks later:

The brunette walked through the halls of Waverly, her hands busy carrying books and papers. It was another busy Friday. She was walking to her last period for the week.

With the rush of students walking through the crowd Gabriella for the first time felt like she found her place. She felt good. Confident.

She ignored him. Her decision was simple. Without any emotions. After the trip to Havanna she ignored him. Didn't talk to him. She didn't want to be tied to him. Tied to her feelings for him. Tied to this attraction she felt for him. But unlike him, she felt only attraction. Nothing less and nothing more. She didn't feel like she had to get personal with him, not futher personal than they've already gotten. The night wasn't repeated. Which was good... Or not.

And as for Clay... Well, they were still going on dates. But she hasn't slept with him yet, which somehow didn't seem to borther the blue eyed guy. He didn't show her his house the night they were at the battles. Which was fine by her. There was a great chemistry between them, but at the same time the brunette knew it wasn't the way it should be. It wasn't the way it could be.

"Gabs!" she heard someone yelling and turned around.

"Miley, I didn't expect you to be here."

"Why?"

"I thought you were practicing... You know, for the musical." Gabriella explained and heard the bell ringing. She was definitely going to be late for her music class.

"Well I am. I just wanted to catch you really quick. Do you have any plans for this weekend?"

"Not yet."

"So you're free?"

"Yes."

"Good then you will be flying to the Bahamas with us."

"Who's us?"

"Holly, Kelly, Ryan, Dan, Jason, Troy and me."

She nodded, "Sounds good."

"We will leave in two hours so you have to be quick with packing and stuff."

"Consider it already done."

"Alright, I have to go back. See you later." the brunette said smiling and rushed away. She stopped halfway and turned around, "How is it going with Kiwi and Chad?"

"Good. They said that Waverly is going to have a radio channel soon."

"Yeah, Holly's responsible for this one."

"Guess our songs will be played then..."

"About time everyone hears your amazing voice."

Gabriella smiled as she watched the brunette rushing back to her rehearsal.

"We need to talk." she heard his voice behind herself.

"We don't."

"You've been ignoring me for three weeks now and I can't handle it anymore." he whispered and she felt his arm pulling her in a room seconds later. She felt his touch giving her chills again. "I thought you weren't a fan of talking."

"This is an emergency."

"Your excuse for everything, right? Listen, I have to get to my class. I don't have time to talk. I don't have time for your emergencies." Gabriella answered, looking out of the window.

"It's hard to catch you without Clay these times. Are you guys an item now?" he asked her casually.

She looked at him, "You're jealous, aren't you?" she asked him surprised.

"Don't be silly. I am not jealous. Just wanted to know if you're still on the market."

The brunette shrugged, "I'm just having my fun. That's all."

"Why aren't you having fun with me?"

The brunette's response was filled with silence. She didn't know why. Perhaps it was because he made her feel insecure and safe at the same time. Something which scared the hell out of her.

"So that's how's going to be now?" he asked her leaning against the desk. His white shirt and the black leather jacket over it gave him something irresistible. It was his whole persona which made Gabriella wanna do nothing but kiss him. She was like a magnet to him.

"What do you want me to say, huh?" she asked him with a shrugg. "We slept together. That's all. It wasn't like something world changing has happened. You got what you wanted, didn't you?"

"What?"

"You wanted to screw me over again. There you go. Now you can find yourself new hook-ups."

He stared at the brunette for a couple of seconds. Not believing those words which just left her mouth. She actually believed what she just said. "But I don't deserve to be ignored by you. I thought you would treat people with respect."

"I can still respect you and choose not talk to you. It's my decision not your's."

"Okay, fine."

She looked at him confused, "This is it?"

"Yes. Go. You have to get to your class anyway."

"Okay..." Gabriella said, still confused and walked to the door. As she put her hands on the knob she sighed and turned around.

He was still leaning against the desk, staring at the petite brunette, giving into her. Her eyes seduced him without her doing anything. One look from her was enough for him. Enough to get lost in daydreams of her.

"You know, Clay's way better than you. I deserve someone who treats me well."

"Clay's just a toy." he answered casually with a shrug.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked him confused. She walked over to him, feeling every step she took in those black Manolo Blahnik heels. She brushed away a lock from her face as she slowly reached him.

"That you don't want him."

She stood face to face with him. The distance between them was so little, that she could feel his breath against her skin. She felt how she got lost in those crystal blue eyes. He was right, she knew that deep down. But she didn't want him to be right.

"What?" he asked her, staring into those chocolate brown eyes.

Without a word, she kissed him pulling him closer to her body with her arms around his neck. He returned her kiss without hestitation. Three weeks without those lips was like a month in the desert without any water. It was pure torture.

She let go of his lips. "Nice to know you are still able to kiss the way you used to."

He stared confused into her eyes, "You like doing that, don't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she said innocently.

"You're torturing me. I hope you know that."

She nodded, "I know."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you tortured a lot of girls here at Waverly, well not only Waver-"

"You've been playing with me?" he asked her hurt.

"It's not like you don't enjoy the game."

"Are you _serious_? You don't even-"

"A part of me loves to see you getting hurt. A part of me wishes that you get your heartbroken by me. For all the other girls who had their heartbroken by you."

His crystal blue eyes stared back at the brunette filled with pain. "So this is your revenge? You are taking revenge on me for all of those girls?" he asked her shocked and hurt. She had been playing with him. He never would have expected that. Not from her. Not after what he had told her. Not after those words he shared with her. No one has ever turned the tables on him before. No one has ever played with his cards. And it felt like he had just lost the game.

She shook her head, "I am not taking revenge. What I've told you was the truth. I have feelings for you. I was not lieing to you, I wouldn't do that. I'm not a liar."

"Then why are you doing this?"

She shrugged, "Because somone has to show you your limits. You can't walk around, thinking that you are invulnerable. Because you are vulnerable."

"Of course I am, Gabriella!" he yelled at her with such pain in his eyes... A pain Gabriella didn't know that existed. She was hurting him. Hurting him with her words. With her actions. She was silent and just stared at the boy across her. She was probably the only one whom he let get close to. Beside his family. And she just ruined it. With the truth.

Gabriella sighed and brushed through her locks, "I'm gonna go." she mumbled under her breath before she walked away from him.

She just hit the bullseye with those words. She just completely touched his heart. With words so powerfull that they almost ripped him apart. Words he had used before. Words which could have been his. Only he would say it to just another girl. Just another girl he had slept with.

He sighed, "Wait!" he yelled as he saw the brunette opening the door.

Gabriella stopped, but didn't turn around. She felt his eyes on her back. Burning their way into her heart. Miley had been right after all. He wasn't just in her head... No he just made his way into her heart.

He stared at the petite brunette, no one has ever touched him the way she just did. "Are you flying to the Bahamas as well?" it was the only question which made sense for him. It was the only question which kept his heart from breaking apart. It was the only question which made him feel anything but hurt and amazement. Amazement because of the effect she had on him. Hurt because of the pain she created in his heart with just plain words. Words which seem to be meaningless to her. Just like they used to be for him. But coming from her mouth it made him feel. And he hates and loves the feeling at the same time.

The brunette nodded, "Yes." it was a simple answer. She didn't want to damage him any further. She had done enough. Enough that she felt it as well. She felt his pain and amazement. She felt exactly what he was feeling right at this moment. And it was scary. Scary to know that words can have such an effect on him. After all, he used to be _Troy Bolton_. And now he was just... Just Troy Bolton.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)<strong>

**Please review!**

**Xoxo Nic**


	14. Bahamas

**Chapter 14: Bahamas**

The group decided to stay at the One and Only Ocean Club, which was more than amazing. They had one villa, with four bedrooms. Holly and Kelly had the first bedroom on the third floor. Miley and Gabriella were staying in one bedroom on the second floor, while Ryan and Dan were staying three rooms further. The fourth bedroom was occupied by Jason and the poolhouse was Troy's.

The Bahamas were beautifull. The brunette has never been to anything more beautifull. Not once. But the there was of course a tension between her and him. And Miley had felt it as well. She noticed it, but didn't say anything. At least not yet. Her eyes were on Jason. But his eyes on the other hand were on the tension between Gabriella and Troy. As for Dan and Ryan, well they were just enjoying each other. Just like Holly and Kelly.

They didn't talk since the incident in the classroom. They haven't shared one single word. They didn't even greet each other. Nothing. She really must've hurt him.

"So what's the deal with you and Bolton again?" Miley asked her roommate as she unpacked her clothes from the bright blue suitcase.

"Nothing is going on between us."

"Yeah, I can tell by the tension between you two. What happened?" she asked her back.

"Nothing happened. We talked after you invited me to the Bahamas. That's all."

"There is more. Come on, spill. I won't give up, you know."

"Well he asked me why I was ignoring him after we hooked up and I told him the truth."

"Which is?"

"That I chose to ignore him. Then... I don't know we ended up in a discussion why we were not continueing what we started or something like that. All I know is that I've hurt him. I made him feel. Something which must've amazed him."

"Well what did you say?"

"I told him that I wanted to show him that he wasn't invulnearable."

"How?"

"I told him that he could go on. Find himself other hook-ups. He screwed me over, more than once. That should be enough for him. He didn't break my heart."

Miley smiled sadly.

"What?"

"But you nearly broke his."

"That's not true. You can't break a heart if they are no feelings involved."

"It's the way you say it, Gabriella. You say those words with such confidence... You make him feel like he means nothing to you. Like everything he wants to put in this relationsh... You make him weak."

"It's not my intention to make him feel weak. I just want him to know that he is not hercules."

"And you did." Miley said nodding, "But you forgot to ask yourself, if there are any feelings for him in your heart. Because he would fight for those feelings if they were there."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I've seen one girl after another falling in love him with in just a blink of an eye. But I've never seen him falling in love. Until you walked into the halls of Waverly."

"He's not falling in love with me."

"Oh it may happen sooner than you think, Gabriella. Just like you claimed to not fall in love with him. But yet you care for him. More than you should."

"He screwed me already over. I am not the one he wants."

"You're exactly who he wants. Don't you see it? He's falling head over heels for you. And you are falling for him as well. He's not only in your head anymore. No he made his way into your precious heart. And he will stay there until you have the guts to talk to him. It's going to torture you until you will explode."

"So maybe I am developing feelings for Troy. How do I know he won't screw me over like he did with Sharpay? How do I know he isn't lieing to me with every word he says?"

Miley smiled softly, "He won't lie to you."

"How do you know?"

"Because you made your way into his heart."

"I did not."

"Deny it as many times as you want, but deep down you know it is true. But what about Clay?"

"What is there about Clay?"

"Aren't you guys together or something?"

"Who told you that?"

"No one. I just thought you guys were an item now..."

"We're not. We're dating that's all. I'm having fun."

"Fun? You're playing with him."

"I'm not. He knows that I don't do boyfriends. He knows that I am not going out with him because I want a relationship."

"Would you? I mean, down the road. Could you see yourself in a relationship?"

She shrugged, "Not with him."

"Why not?"

"Because he's fun, but I don't have any more feelings towards him. I like him, I really do... But it isn't the way it should be. Or could be."

"Why aren't you dating my brother then?"

She was silent and stared at her.

"You don't even know, do you?"

Gabriella shook her head, "He's going to break me apart. I feel it. When I think of dating your brother I have a bad feeling. He makes me wanna do things, I would never do."

"A bad feeling?"

She laughed softly and brushed through her hair, "And as horrible as it sounds, I love this bad feeling. I am amazed by how he makes me feel. It scares me. He makes me go insane, while he keeps me sane. Does that make any sense to you?"

Miley smiled softly, before she hugged the brunette, "Makes all the sense in the world, when you're in love."

"So are you going to go clubbing with us after dinner as well?" Holly asked the brunette as they were getting ready for dinner.

The brunette shook her head, "No, I'm gonna stay here. I'm still a little jet legged."

Holly nodded, "Okay... Troy's staying here as well. He says he feels jet legged as well."

Maybe she should talk to him."

"Are we the only ones who are staying home?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. You don't have to talk or see him if you don't want to. After all this is a huge villa which should have enough space for the two of you."

"Yeah..."

"Oh my Gosh! There's a karaoke bar! We have to go in." Miley yelled with a smile on her face. The dinner was great and they were walking down the roads, laughing.

"Oh come on..." Jason protested, "I can barely walk and now you want me to sing as well?"

"We have to go. It's going to be _so much_ fun!" Holly said smiling.

"Well, I'm gonna head back." Gabriella said.

"No way! No one's going to go anywhere but into this bar. We will sit down and have fun. Got it?" Miley asked the whole group.

"Fine..." they answered in a choir.

"But I'm staying for three songs at a maximum." Troy said to his little sister.

"Yeah me, too." Gabriella agreed.

"Okay, three songs." Miley agreed as they entered the bar. "And the first two rounds are on me!"

"So who's going to sing next?" the moderator asked the crowd.

"This one right here!" Miley said and pointed to Gabriella.

"What? No!" the brunette protested, "I'm not a singer, Miley."

"You teached me how to hit the very high notes with Christina's song "Fighter". You know how to sing, girl. It's time to show it." Miley said and pushed her towards the stage.

"Alright, fine. One song." Gabriella said, rolling her eyes.

"One song." Miley promised her smiling.

The brunette brushed through her hair, before she walked towards the stage. She's never sung in front of a crowd.

"Gabriella's singing?" Troy asked his sister surprised.

"Get ready for the performance of your life!" Miley said to the group. "She'll blow you away."

The brunette took one last breath before she heard the song started. She grinned as she recognized the song. It was a song from her mother. She sung it and wrote it with Gabriella's father before she was born. It was written at the very beginning of their relationship. Back when both were nobodies. Back to the beginnings.

_You're not the type of man to shake my hand like nice to meet ya._

_You pulled me in and then begin to let your body say:_

_All is possible, now I know_

_Wooaawoaao_

_The lights are dimmed_

_it takes my limits up a million meters_

_Your breakin' my chains again _

_But nothin' remains the same_

_Now I'm hypnotised , realised _

_When we touch, I can feel we've got a chemistry_

_Can't get enough, watch out when you stand so close to me._

_I've got youuu under my skin_

_When we touch, I can feel we've got a chemistry_

_Can't get enough, watch out when you stand so close to me._

_I've got youuu under my skin_

_It turns me on when I'm your pupil you're my teacher (teacher)_

_Get in position that's my mission on the floor tonight_

_I've been exercised, sensitised ouuwooaoo_

_The way that you perform the clothes are torn right off the richter_

_Shakin' the room again_

_untaming the beast within_

_And if they ask me why, can't deny_

Clearly the crystal blue eyed guy didn't expect such a voice coming out from the petite brunette. She was more than amazing.

_When we touch, I can feel we've got a chemistry_

_Can't get enough, watch out when you stand so close to me._

_I've got youuu under my skin_

_You set me off_

_I can't wait to feel your hands on me_

_And when we rock_

_Feels just like the devil's ridin' me_

_I've got youuu under my skin_

The brunette was starting to enjoy her time on stage. She started to play with the crowd. She felt ever single feeling which her mother must've felt when she wrote it. Because as crazy as it sounds, she was in the same situation as her mother.

_Over here boy (oh)_

_I want you one on one_

_I made it clear boy_

_I want to have some fun_

_I want youuu , I want youuu_

_I've got this feelin'_

_And it just won't stop_

_It's gettin' so hot _

_Come help me take this off_

_I've got youuu_

_I want youuu_

_Under my skin_

_When we touch, I can feel we've got a chemistry_

_Can't get enough, watch out when you stand so close to me._

_I've got youuu under my skin_

_You set me off_

_I can't wait to feel your hands on me_

_And when we rock_

_Feels just like the devil's ridin' me_

_I've got youuu under my skin_

_When we touch, I can feel we've got a chemistry_

_Can't get enough, watch out when you stand so close to me._

_I've got youuu under my skin_

"You're amazing." Ryan said as Gabriella made her way back to the group.

"Thanks."

"Why didn't you audition for the musical?" Holly asked her.

"Miley's the singer, not me." Gabriella said and looked at Troy, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's still a little bit shocked, that's all. You made him speechless."

"Yeah, I tend to do that lately..." The brunette said and brushed through her dark brown locks. "Who's next?"

"That would be me." Holly said and got up.

_Every night I go_

_Every night I go sneaking out the door_

_I lie a little more_

_Baby I'ma helpless_

_There's something bout the night_

_And the way it hides all the things I like_

_Little black butterflies_

_Deep inside me_

_What would my Mama Do (uh oh uh oh)_

_If she knew bout me and you (uh oh uh oh)_

_What would my Daddy say (uh oh uh oh)_

_If he saw me hurt this way (uh oh uh oh)_

_Why should i feel ashamed_

_Feeling guilty at the mention of your name_

_Here we are again_

_Its really perfect_

_What would my mama do (uh oh uh oh)_

_If she knew bout me and you (uh oh uh oh)_

_What would my Daddy say (uh oh uh oh)_

_If he saw me hurt this way (uh oh uh oh)_

_All the things a girl should know_

_All the things she can't control_

_All the things a girl should know_

_SHE CAN'T CONTROL_

_What would my Mama Do (uh oh uh oh)_

_If she knew bout me and you (uh oh uh oh)_

_What would my Daddy say (uh oh uh oh)_

_If he saw me hurt this way (uh oh uh oh)_

_Uh oh uh oh (x3)_

One hours later the group was still sitting in the bar, enjoying their time. He still didn't say a word to her. He clearly was still mad at her for what happened earlier.

"I'm gonna head back" Gabriella said before she got up.

"Already?" Miley asked her.

"It's been an hour." she said with a look on her face.

"Alright, get home safely." Miley said and gave Troy a look.

"What?" he asked her.

"You should go with her. To make sure she gets home safely. You can come back if you want to afterwards."

"I'm a big girl. Nothing's going to happen to me." she said to Miley, "You don't have to come with me. I'll be fine." she said to Troy.

He started at her for one more second, "Fine."

"Seriously?" Miley snapped at him as she watched the brunette walking out of the bar. "How stupid are you?"

"Mind your own fucking business, Miley. I do not want to talk about it."

"You should go after her." Holly said to him.

"But I'm not."

"You should though." Miley whispered to him.

The brunette catched herself a taxi which drover her back to the villa. He didn't follow her. He was still pissed. But sooner or later he would talk to her. He had to... right?

Two hours later:

Gabriella grabbed a towel and walked downstairs, straight to the pool. She decided to take a swim to end the day. She needed to put her eneregy somewhere. She needed to relax. And the best way for her to do it, is through sport. In this case, swimming. Wearing a black Bikini and black flip flops the brunette walked through the kitchen and to the pool. She put the towl on a chair and kicked off her shoes. Then suddenly somone appeared in the pool. Of course he was here. Where else?

"Oh, I'm sorry I-"

"It's okay." he ensured her as he slowly got out of the pool.

"Listen, about earlier... I didn't mean to-"

"Don't. Just..."

"Okay." Gabriella said nodding, "We don't have to talk. Not if you don't want to."

He got out of the pool, revealing his abs. He looked hotter than ever. Gosh, Gabriella wanted to do nothing but kiss him.

He eyeballed the brunette without her noticing it. She looked incredibly sexy in this black bikini. She was too hot to not kiss her. He got a towl and dried himself. "I see you got home safely."

"I told you I'd be fine. They're just making a big deal out of nothing."

"Yeah..."

"Well, have a nice evening." Gabriella said to him and walked to the pool. But his hand on her arm stopped the brunette from walking.

"What's the other part?" he asked her.

She looked at him confused, "What?"

"You said one part of yourself loves to see me getting hurt. And I want to know about the other part. How does that feel about me?"

She sighed, "Well one part just wants to be all over you again. That part feels incredibly attracted to you. One part of me is on fire every time I look at you." she confessed, "And the other part... Well, the other part is falling for you, quite frankly." she said to him and brushed through her locks.

He looked at her, amazed by the words she once again said. He let go of her arm.

"Looks like I made you speechless again." Gabriella said to him before she got into the pool.

While Gabriella and Troy were both in the villa, the rest of the group was having the time of their lifes. After the karaoke bar they all went to a local club which turned out to be amazing. Spanish music was coming out of the speakers and there was not a single soul in this club which didn't dance. Not a single soul was walking in the club, not even the bartenders.

Miley looked at herself in the mirror as she applied a little more blush on her cheeks. Seconds later Holly appeared next to the brunette.

"Isn't this the best vacation trip ever?" Holly asked her smiling.

"I know right? We're having the time of our lifes!"

"Yeah I bet Troy and Gabriella are keeping themselves busy as well..." Holly said with a dirty smile on her lips.

Miley shook her head, "Not likely."

"Why not?"

"Because Gabriella has hurt Troy in a way, I didn't think was possible."

"How?"

"She hurt him with the truth. She made him feel something. Which quite frankly I didn't think was possible. Not when it comes to girls. I thought he has shut off his feelings for good, you know."

"Seriously?" she asked the brunette shocked, "Woah, he must really like her then."

"If only she would realize that..."

"Anyways, how is it going with Jason?"

Miley shrugged, "Honestly, I imaged this trip to kind of be better. He isn't the guy I thought he would be. I mean, he's been dancing with anyone but me! How awfull is that?"

"Maybe he's just not interested."

"Maybe. I'm gonna have fun tonight anyways. With our without him I won't leave this club until the very early morning. I will dance with as many random guys as possible and just enjoy myself. After all, we didn't come here for guys. We came here to have fun."

"And for the guys." Holly stated and they both laughed.

Gabriella swam on her back, staring at the night sky of the Bahamas. Nothing was more calming for her. Nothing was better than staring at the stars. It made everything seem so easy. Every decision was clear. Every question was answered when she looked at the stars. All she needed to do was look at the sky. That's all she needed. The stars.

Maybe she did hurt him a lot more than she thought. Maybe it was in a way good to hurt him. Good to show him his limits. Good to show him that she wasn't some girl he could screw over and throw away. No she already did that for him. She wasn't taking things with him seriously, because if she were, it would be make her crazy. If she was taking just one word from him seriously, she would be falling in love with him within a blink of an eye. And she didn't want to. She didn't want to start believing a liar. She didn't want to start develop feelings for an Ice king. She didn't want to be heartbroken again.

He lay on the bed and stared at the sky via the window in the ceiling. He loved the stars. Staring at them made everything easier. It made him think rationally. And of course his mind was on her. He was always thinking about her. Constantly.

He was falling for her. Faster than he wanted to. But she made him feel. She made him go crazy with just one look from those chocolate brown eyes. Her words made him go crazy. The truth coming from her made him feel. More than he wanted to. Did she hurt him? No. But she made him think about what he has done to other girls. She made him want to feel again. Something he wasn't sure he wanted. Ever since his mother died and his Dad got remarried, he shut his feelings off. Not towards his family. But towards other girls. Sex was just sex for him with absolutely no feelings. Until he saw Gabriella. She pushed his buttons like no one else could. She knew how to make him feel without even knowing it herself. He sighed and brushed through his brown hair, he was definitely falling for her and there was nothing which could stop him. He got up from his bed and walked out of the poolhouse to see the brunette already out of the infinity pool. She was towel drying her body before she wrapped the white towel around her waist.

"Hi" she said firmly as she noticed the guy standing in the doorframe of the poolhouse.

"You're torturing yourself as well, aren't you?" he asked her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." the brunette lied as she started to collect her things.

"Bullshit. You know exactly what I am talking about. You have feelings for me as well."

"I feel attracted to you, that's all."

"Stop lieing to yourself. Why can't you just give in?"

"Because of this." she said and placed her hand softly on his muscular chest. She felt his fast heartbeat. It was almost as fast as her heartbeat. "Right now, you're only in my head. And I like you in there. But I don't want you in my heart. Not if I'm not sure what you will do with it." she answered honestly looking into the crystal blue eyes.

"You don't trust me? What have I done to you that you don't trust me?"

"Sometimes other opinions are enough. Miley has told me more than enough about you. She has mentioned your good sides and bad."

"So you rather listen to other people than listen to me? You shouldn't let other people get in your head. You haven't done it before. Not with gymnastics. You didn't give a shit about what the press writes about you!"

"There's a huge difference between the press and you."

"Either way you should listen to me and not to what others tell you about me."

"Why? So that you can manipulate me and use me until you're bored and throw me away? Look, I know how Troy Bolton works! I know what you will do with me."

"I won't do that. Not to you." he said into her eyes.

"Oh I bet you've told that thousands of other girls as well." she said rolled with her eyes, "Nice line, Bolton." she said before she started to walk away.

"You wanna hear something I've never told any other girl?" he asked her, causing the brunette to stop. "You already are in my heart. I care about you. A lot. I don't know why, but I care about you. More than for any other girl before. And even though you don't want to admit it, I know that you care for me too. I feel connected to you."

The brunette smiled, "I'm not some girl who falls in love with you. Just so you know, I'm probably the only girl who hasn't fallen in love with you completely. Not saying that I won't. Obviously I have feelings for you. Feelings which you seem to return out of a reason I can't understand. Your whole persona doesn't make any sense to me." she said and brushed through her locks, "I don't understand why you are the way you are. And I don't have to."

She said and walked to the door again.

"Is this how this ends? One night of incredible sex and this little talk? That's all you're going to give me? You didn't even give me a chance. I am asking for a chance, not for your heart."

She turned around, "I already know how this will end. Why should I give you a chance?"

"Well then how will it end? Since you seem to everything, I'd like to know that little detail as well."

"Like you don't know."

"Really, I don't. Because unlike you, I can't look into the future. I am taking it day by day."

"Sooner or later another girl is going to walk into this school and you will be all over her. She will be the one who enchants you the way I am now."

"That's not gonna happen."

"How do you know?"

"Well, how do _you_ know?" he asked her back. "You're just too afraid to let anyone in! Because you might get your heartbroken. And this fear is keeping you from experiencing things, which are life changing. Look, I am not asking you to give me your heart or anything. All I want is a chance. A chance to prove myself to you. A chance to-"

"Fine."

"What?" he asked her confused.

"I said fine. You want a chance? You get one. Only one." she said to him before she walked inside the villa. Leaving the happy and confused figure alone in the empty room.

"Well that wasn't so hard." he said to himself, still not believing what he had just said and done. He wasn't a talker. He was a man of action, not talking. But with her he knew that actions wouldn't be the best choice. Not on the long run. She would keep up with him, maybe even be fine with it... But only for perhaps a month. And he didn't want a month with her. He wanted more. He needed more.

* * *

><p><strong>A new chapter everyone!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it - please review :)**

**Xoxo Nic**

**P.S.: You can find pictures of the villa in my profile**


	15. Is it a date?

**Chapter 15: Is it a date?**

The next morning Gabriella was the first who got up in the whole villa. She changed into her work out clothes and got into her running shoes before she drank a little bit of ice cold water from the fridge. As she looked outside she saw the beautifull sunrise. She smiled, the Bahamas were amazing. She streched herself before she walked out of the house and started to run, while the sun was still rising, at the beach.

It was the running which made everything easier for her. The running and the stars at night. It was the way she relased her energy in the early morning hours which defined a great day for her. No run, no good day. No stars, no good day either. It was the running which held all the answers for her questions. Running was her key. The key to her inner self.

Troy Bolton was the second human being which woke up in the villa. The guy streched himself in the bed, while he wasn't even fully awake. He had dreamt of her again. One of those dreams which ended up all blury. He only heard her voice. Her voice saying the words all over again. And those words were simple, because they were the truth. And the truth sounded incredibly simple coming from her. _The other part is falling in love with you._ Her words, he wasn't imagining them. She said them. To him. She confessed. To him. And he didn't grab the opportunity. He let it slip away. This chance of being with her. This chance to convince her that he might not be such a bad boy after all. But she already knew that. What she didn't know was if he would keep her heart safe. Because sooner or later, she would give it to him. He was sure of it. Because he felt like his heart was already her's. And he didn't like this feeling. He didn't like being tied to one amazingly beautiful person... But you can't choose who you fall in love with.

The crystal blue eyed guy walked out of the poolhouse to see the rising sun. The Bahamas were truely amazing. In the horizont he saw a running figure. Who was running at this time of the day? It wasn't even 7 in the morning. The figure was sprinting even once and then. As the figure got closer and closer to the villa he recognized who was behind the working out clothes. It was, of course, Gabriella. She couldn't live without running. It was her opium. Without her runnings every morning she wasn't Gabriella. She wasn't this amazing girl. This amazing girl with those sexy dark brown locks and those chocolate brown eyes. He smiled as he watched the figure running beside the ocean. Then he turned around and walked back into the poolhouse again, to take a shower.

Miley got woken up by the shower running in the bathroom. She could hear the shower very clearly. Of course Gabriella was already awake. Miley would never be able to understand how a person can have so much energy in the early morning - I mean, she could barely get up! Miley growled as she got up from the bed. The brunette brushed through her hair and slowly opened her eyes, feeling the headache already. Clearly last night was a little bit too much fun for her. But she wasn't the only one either, she could count on that. The shower stopped and seconds later Gabriella stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a floral dress and wet dark brown curls.

"Good morning."

"Too early for talking." Miley growned again.

"I assume you had fun last night then... I'll be downstairs in case you need me." the brunette said and walked out of the room.

She seemed happy, didn't she? Gabriella appeared to be happy in Miley's eyes. She appeared like she... Like she made up with Troy. Like she talked to him again. Like he forgave her or something.

The brunette opened the fridge and got out two peaches and one banana. She cut each into pieces before she put them in the yoghurt which she was about to eat.

"Morning." she heard the familiar male voice and turned around.

"We are the only ones who are not suffering from hangover." Gabriella said before she took the first spoon full of fruits and greek yoghurt.

"Seems like it." he agreed, "Which is why we should use our time here at the Bahamas. Do you have any plans for the day?"

The brunette shook her head.

"Good then we'll take a boat and I'll show you a couple of nice places around here."

"How many times have you already been at the Bahamas?"

He shrugged, "About five or four times..."

She nodded, "I'd love to see some unique places."

He giggled softly, "Let's say we meet in an hour?"

"An hour it is, Mr. Bolton." she said smiling.

"Good, then it's a date."

"Oh is it?"

"Yes, it is." he said smiling before the front door opened.

Holly slowly walked in, carrying her bag in one and her shoes in another hand.

"Well good morning to you." Troy said smiling.

The blonde turned around and looked at the both of them, "No talking. Too much of a hangover." She looked more than exhausted. Clearly she had been busy the whole night.

"Well I at least hope you were save."

"Always, mother." Holly mumbled as she walked up the stairs.

"See you in an hour. And don't forget your sunscreen, you're gonna need it." he said before he walked back to the poolhouse.

The brunette watched the eyecatcher walking away from her. The guy with who she would actually have a date. Which was weird. It was weird to have a date with someone who she already felt like she knew him for years.

"So where exactly are you taking me to?" the brunette asked as she got onto the boat. Gabriella was wearing a white tunic above her leopard printed bandeau bikini top and white jeans shorts. Her dark brown locks were protected by a white straw hat.

"I hope you didn't forget the sunscreen." he said to her.

"All in this bag." Gabriella said smiling as she pointed to her black XXL straw purse.

"I hope it's not only filled with sunscreen." he said as he started the boat.

"Of course not. But you didn't answer my question."

"You'll see." he said with a million dollar smile on his lips.

"Gosh I am _so_ hungover!" Miley said as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Tell me about it. I woke up next to some Spanish guy this morning. Not pretty." Holly said smiling, "But we had fun last night."

"Yeah, a lot of fun." Miley agreed.

"Has anything happened between you and Jason?"

"Made out, as usual. But nothing more. As usual. He's so frustrating!" Miley said annoyed, "I think I should let go of him."

"Very mature, Miss Bolton." Holly said impressed.

"I don't know... I think I want him more to be with me, than he actually does. Which is not good."

"Yep." the blonde agreed, "Who knows, maybe he will come running to you once you lose interest in him."

Miley shrugged, "We'll see."

"Morning!" Ryan greeted the two girls who were sitting at the table.

"Morning Ryan." the said in a choir.

"Has anyone seen Troy or Gabriella?"

Miley shrugged, "I saw Gabs this morning. Perhaps she went out to explore the island."

"Perhaps she even did it with Troy." Holly said smiling. "I think they made up. I saw them talking earlier as I came home."

"Seriously?" Ryan asked her surprised, "What about Clay?"

"What about him? She's just having fun with him. She said so herself." Miley said to him.

"Interesting. Do you think they... You know, get together?"

"Sooner or later, down the road for sure. It's just like Jason said. No matter how many Sharpays or Clays will cross their ways, they will end up together."

"Okay so why are you taking me to an island?" she asked him confused as their boat reached the island. It was a small, paradise alike island. It looked completely untouched. "I mean the scuba diving was fun and all, but why are we driving towards an island?"

"This isn't just some island." he started to explain as he stopped the boat at the dock.

"Well what kind of island is it then?" she asked him as he helped her getting off the boat.

"This, my dear, is my island."

"No way! You have an _island_? As in _an island_?" She said shocked. This was his island. Just like that. He was the owner of an entire island.

"Yes."

"How? I mean, this is a freaking island!" she said amazed as they walked at the beach.

"Christmas gift."

"Your parents must be ridiculously rich." she said as she put her sunglasses on.

"We do have some money, so yeah. But you're having quite some money as well. I mean, gymnastics must've -"

"Of course I earned millions with gymnastics." she interrupted him, "But I don't have access to the money. At least not yet. I have to wait until I am 18 to get the first half. The second half I'll get once I turn 21."

"But your parents must earn a lot of money as well. I mean, after all you're attending Waverly. Which is the best school in the whole states."

"They are surgeons. My dad is a neuro and my mom's a general surgeon. Which means they are basically all the time in the O.R."

"So family dinners are rare just like holidays." he concluded.

"Exactly. But I'm fine."

"Do you have any other siblings?"

"No, I am the only child they have." she said to him, "But really, you have an island?"

"Miley doesn't know. So you should keep that to yourself."

"Why?"

"Because she would freak out then. She wished for a car for her birthday. And I wished for an island. I already had a motorcycle and a car. I bought it with my own money. So I told our parents that I don't want anything for Christmas and my birthday this year and the coming. Instead, give me this." he said to her as they walked down the beach.

"And they agreed?"

"I am the responsible one in the family. Miley's the one who's trouble."

"You're playing around with girls, not her."

"But she's having one accident with her car after another. She's the worst driver ever. I don't know how she got her driver's licence."

"She's not that bad." Gabriella defended her as they reached a mansion at the beach. "But this date is pretty amazing. I mean, I thought you would show me some zoo or something like that, but _this_... This tops everything. No doubt."

"I'm glad you like it then." he said smiling.

The brunette returned his smile as he opened the door of the mansion.

The view was of course amazing. Gabriella looked through the living room and saw the beach. The sky however changed. The warm sun was no longer visible, instead it was covered by many many dark clouds.

"It looks like a heavy storm is coming..." Troy said as he shut the door behind himself.

"Yeah..." she agreed with him, "This is such a nice house."

"Alright, how about you hop under the shower and I make us some dinner?"

She smiled and nodded, "Sounds good. Bathroom?"

"First floor, third door on the right."

The brunette nodded again, before she started to walk to the bathroom.

"Do you like Italian? Or would you like Chinese?" he asked her in a loud voice.

"Surprise me!" she yelled back. "But I love Italian." she whispered to herself as she walked up the stairs.

Troy Bolton smiled as he decided to go for Italian food. Arancini with gorgonzola and pasta. It was simple. Simple for him anyways.

This date was going well so far. Perhaps he would gain her trust. She needed to trust him. He needed her trust.

The brunette plugged in the blow dryer and started to blow dry her hair. It was still raining cats and dogs. She looked at her reflection and got lost in her thoughts once more.

He was really trying. Trying to make the best out of this date. He really wanted to show her that he could be different. That he could change. But she didn't want this. She didn't want him to change. Not for her.

"As I can smell, you decided for Italian." Gabriella said as she walked back into the kitchen.

He turned around and looked at the brunette, "Yes. I decided to play safe." he explained and smiled softly.

The brunette returned his smile.

"Anyways, let's eat."

Lightning stroke and suddenly the lights were shut off. "Great." Gabriella said.

"One second, I have candles lieing around here..." he said and opened a drawer. He got out three candles and lit them with lighter. "See? No problem at all."

"Does that happen here often?" she asked him suspiciously.

"It happened three or four times... But we'll be fine. I promise. Nothing will happen to you."

"Oh I'm not worried about me." she said and sat down on the couch in the living room, "I'm worried how we get home. I mean, what if the lightning strikes our boat?"

He shrugged, "This island isn't the worst thing which could happen to us."

"True. But how are we going to kill the time here? I mean, usually I would work on my tan - and yes I am that full of myself. But since the sun isn't really showing right now..." the brunette joked.

"Poker. Seven cards." he suggested. "You won at the Casino night a few months ago. Let's see if you can beat me." he said and got out the cards.

She smiled at him, "You know, I can't resist a good game of poker. What's the bet?"

He returned her seductive smile, "If I win, I get a kiss."

"A kiss? Fine. But if I win, you strip off clothing by clothing and I get to ask you a question." she said smiling.

"But you get two things."

"But you get a kiss. So I get to see you half naked and I get to ask you a question. It's only fair, 'cause I'm a freaking good kisser."

He smiled. Yeah, she was a freaking good kisser. "Deal." he said and shook hands with her.

"Let the games begin."

"The weather's just horrible." Holly said as she looked out of the window. It was raining cats and dogs, "Anything from Troy or Gabriella?"

Miley pressed the red button on her phone, "No one's picking up. I'm worried. What if anything happened to them?"

"Nothing happened to them, Mils." Jason said to her and sat down on the couch next to Miley.

"They're in some motelroom or something. They are fine. But they'll probably come home tomorrow. As soon as the rain stops, they will come back. Don't worry." Holly said to her best friend.

"Ohhhh! I hope you know what that means." he said smiling. He was showing his Full House, while Gabriella only had a Flush.

"You're just lucky, that's all." she said before she got up.

"Lucky or not, you know what you have to do."

She walked over to him and kissed him softly on his cheek.

"Oh come on! That's not a real kiss." he protested.

"You said I have to kiss you. You didn't say where. So your bad." she said and stuck out her tongue before she walked back.

His hand on her arm stopped the brunette and turned her around. He placed his lips softly on her's before he intensified the kiss. He filled it with more passion than both could handle. She returned his kiss without hesitation. Then she slowly ran her fingers through hair.

"Now that's a real kiss." he said into her eyes.

The brunette bit on her lip, "Guess you're not only an excelent poker player, but you're still a good kisser as well."

"Likewise."

"Anyways, let's see if I can beat you this time." she said and started to mix the cards.

"Gabriella, " he said and put his hand on her's.

She looked up into his crystal blue eyes. "What?"

He brushed away a dark brown lock from her face, before he kissed her softly. "How about we stop playing?" he asked her after the kiss, placing his forehead against her's.

She sighed, "Troy..."

"What do I have to do to gain your trust?"

"Don't change yourself."

"But I am not chang-"

"Then why do I suddenly hear girls talking about you in the halls of Waverly, gossiping about your sudden change? That the bad boy has gone good?"

"Well I-"

"No. Be who you are and don't change just because you want to win some girl's heart." she said to him, placing the cards on the table, "Don't change for someone who isn't worth it."

"But-"

"Are you up for another round or do I have to play by myself?" she asked him, changing the subject.

"Seems like I get to ask you a question." Gabriella said grinning as she showed her cards. She had a Royal Flush, while Troy had a Straight.

"Fine. What piece of clothing?"

"Shirt." she said smiling.

"And what's the question?" he asked as he took of his shirt.

"It's gonna be a personal one, alright?"

"We're on my island and on a date. It would be wrong to ask a superficial question. Go ahead."

"Why have you been on and off with Sharpay for about a year?"

He sighed and brushed through his hair. This was going to be a long explanation. "Sharpay's an actress."

"I know. She was in the lead for the last 10 musicals. And now she's directing."

"Yeah... Well, Sharpay's not only an actress on stage."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That she's an actress. And Sharpay Evans acts basically any time. All the time."

"What do you... Oh my God! This whole bitch thing is an act? All of it?" she asked him shocked.

He shrugged, "She's quite good at it. She wants to study at Julliard. And every now and then she lets one of her 'friends' film her. This will be a part of her application."

"So she acts. Does she act towards you? I mean, when you guys aren't in public?"

He shook his head, "No. And she's a nice girl. A really nice girl. But don't tell any one. You have to promise me. You're the only one who knows about this."

"The only one?"

"Yeah, I mean besides me, obviously."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You asked." he answered simply.

She looked into his crystal blue eyes, "You could have lied."

"But I didn't."

"But you didn't." she agreed before she placed her soft lips on his.

"What have I done to earn this?" he asked her surprised.

"You told me the truth." she whispered to him before she kissed him again.

"The truth? That's all it takes to gain your trust?"

The brunette shrugged, "I'm as simple as that."

"But yet you're the most difficult person I know."

She smiled seductively, "Why's that?"

"Because everything I do, can scare you away. And I don't want this. I don't want to scare you away. I used to know what girls want. Usually. But not with you. You're like this whole mystery."

The brunette smiled, "Mystery, huh?"

"Kind of."

"You're not going to scare me away, Troy. But I don't want you to play the good guy in front of me, just because you don't want to scare me away. That's not fair."

"I'm not acting towards you, Gabriella."

"Oh then this whole bad boy image is an act towards the others? So you're just like Sharpay."

"No! No, I am not just like Sharpay. And I've never asked for the bad boy label."

"But yet you have it. But once you're in private with me, there's nothing left of the bad boy image."

"And now why's that so bad, huh?"

"Because I feel like you're changing for me! I don't want you to change. I don't want you to be someone you're not. What kind of girl would want that, huh?" she explained and felt his lips on her's seconds later. She returned his kiss and felt his hands on her shirt. He slowly took off her shirt and she opened his trousers.

"Wait," he said to her, letting go of her lips.

"What?" she asked him confused.

"Where is this going?"

"Well, we end up having sex."

"This is not what I meant. You know what I meant."

She sighed and sat up straight, "I don't know."

"It's Clay, isn't it? That guy has made his way into your heart, didn't he?"

"I can't believe that you're insanely jealous of him!"

"I am not jealous."

"Troy."

"Fine. I am." he said and brushed through his hair, "Of course I am, Gabriella!"

"Of course?" she asked him curiously.

"Oh, you want me to say it?"

The brunette smiled, "You don't have to."

"Good." he said before he started kissing her again.

"How could you buy yourself a Harley Davidson and a Range Rover? Where did you earn that kind of money?" she asked him as she stared at the ceiling.

"I gambled."

"With poker?"

"Yes."

"You must be really good at it, then." she noticed.

"I just know the right people with the right kind of money."

"So you're lucky."

"Not just only lucky, Gabriella."

"Why did you let me win?"

"Because I thought I should do something nice to you."

She looked at him, "Something nice?"

"Yes."

"Don't you ever do that again."

"Why not?" he asked her as he lifted himself up.

"I don't want you to be 'nice' to me. Not if you have to change yourself for it. That's not fair, is it?"

He was silent. She was right in her kind of thinking. She didn't want someone who is ready to change for her. She wants someone who wants her back, but stays the way he is. "I'm not the bad guy towards you, because I don't want to see you get hurt." he explained and looked at the brunette, who was now lieing on her stomach in the bed. Her naked body was covered with a silk beige bedspread. She was playing with a strand of her dark brown hair.

"Why are you telling me this now? I mean, you got what you wanted."

He looked at her with the slightly bit of hurt in his eyes, "You still think that I am with you just because of the sex?"

"You can't deny that this is a factor."

"But it's not the sex! I don't want sex from you."

She gave him a look.

"Fine, the sex is great and every guy wants sex down the road. But I thought with this date showed you that I am not just interested in sex. But that I am interested in you. I don't just want sex from you."

"Then what do you want from me?" she asked him desperately.

"Eventually," he said taking a deep breath, "I am hoping to get your heart."

The brunette was speechless. Miley had been wrong. He was not falling in love with her. Troy Bolton already was in love with her. Madly. Deeply. In love.

"I... I don't know what to say." she said shocked. She didn't expect this. Not from him. Not so soon. Not now.

He smiled at her, "I know. That's why I'm gonna go and take a shower, while you can collect your things and get dressed. The storm stopped, I can drive you back." he explained as he got out of the bed.

The brunette watched him collecting his clothing. Piece by piece he grabbed it from the floor. With each piece she felt the air getting thinner for her. Just like her pulse was rising. "Wait, " she said as he was about to head into the bathroom. She didn't even know what to say. She didn't thought any further. All she wanted was him to wait. But for what?

"You don't have to say anything. Ever. Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill myself just because one girl doesn't return my feelings. I am fine. We don't have to talk about it. I just thought you should know the truth." he ensured her.

Her mind screamed. Yelled to not let him go into this bathroom. To not let him go with false impressions. But her mouth couldn't form any words. Any words at all. So she let him go.

* * *

><p><strong>A new chapter :)<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed reading it. Pleaseeee review!**

**Xoxo Nic**


	16. She's a challenge

**Chapter 16: She's a challenge**

The bell rang and the brunette stormed out of her English class. As always, the hallways of Waverly was filled with an uncountable amount of students making their way to their cars.

"Gabriella!" she heard someone yell her name.

She turned around to see Kelly walking towards her, "Hey." she greeted her friend.

"Miley needs your help. They're currently practicing your song."

"Are there any problems?"

"Well, I won't call them problem but... It's a disaster quite frankly."

"That bad?"

"They need your help." Kelly said, grabbing Gabriella by her wrist. Both girls walked to the theatre, already hearing the music. The brunette smiled immediatly as she heard the beat. They were really practicing the song she wrote. It was still unbelievable to her.

_I'm a sucka over love, smooth slick talk_

_Anything he wants, I could provide it_

_I'm a rider, fulfill your desire_

_Tell you, baby, what you want?_

_I could be there if you want_

_I could model that if you want_

_This ain't it for them scary chicks_

_I handle my businesses_

_Say, I don't know much but I know that, yeah_

_Tonight I don't wanna be alone_

_Be alone, be alone, be alone, hey, hey_

_Said, I gotta make some contact_

_With your mind, oh, one on one_

_And everybody knows that I'm_

_I'm addicted to kissing and hugging_

_Touching and rubbing_

_I'm a sucka for love, for love, for love, for love_

They were amazing. Every single one of the girls was amazing. Miley was the best of them. She shined on stage.

_If you're addicted to kissing and hugging_

_Touching and rubbing_

_You're a sucka for love, for love, for love, for love_

_I do my best to keep you here_

_All night long, I'm pulling out all my tricks_

_'Cause I don't ever want you going nowhere else_

_But your diggs_

_You feeling that, baby, oh, oh, oh_

_You're energy is so, oh, oh, oh_

_It's our destiny, don't look back_

_I want it like that_

_I don't know much but I know that_

_Tonight I don't wanna be alone_

_Be alone, be alone, be alone, hey, hey_

_Said, I gotta make some contact_

_With your mind, oh, one on one, hey_

_And everybody knows that I'm_

_I'm addicted to kissing and hugging_

_Touching and rubbing_

_I'm a sucka for love, for love, for love, for love_

And then she heard it. She heard the missed notes. She heard how one of the girls didn't hit the right note. And it hurt in her ears. So badly.

_If you're addicted to kissing and hugging_

_Touching and rubbing_

_You're a sucka for love, for love, for love, for love_

_For love_

"Okay, stop!" Gabriella yelled and the whole band stopped. "Where's Sharpay? I thought she's doing all the pratices with you girls."

"That bitch hasn't showed her ass in two weeks." Lilly said to Gabriella, who walked over to them.

"What about Mrs. Darbus?"

"She's sick." Alexis explained.

"So you're practicing here alone."

"Well, I told Kelly that she should get you. I mean you have some knowledge..."

"But I'm not Darbus."

"But you will help us." Miley said sticking out her tongue.

The brunette sighed, "Okay, fine. Why aren't you hitting the notes in the bridge?"

"Wait, are you saying we're singing off key?"

"You guys didn't notice?" Gabriella asked them surprised.

"No." they all said in a choir.

"Oh." She said amazed by her hearings. "Well you are. The last note in the bridge. I don't know who it is, but someone is hitting the wrong note."

"I'm so glad you're here." Miley said, "See, I told you guys she would help."

"Do you guys have a choreography?"

They all shook her heads.

"Okay. We have a lot of work to do, girls. And we don't have enough time. Let's get started." she said, clapping into her hands.

After five hours of work they were finally on a good way. The song was sounding fine in Gabriella's ears and the choreography was looking well. All in all, it looked good. Not perfect but good.

"Okay guys, this is it! We're done!" Gabriella yelled to the crowd and they all clapped. "Nice work."

The brunette picked up her bag and brushed through her dark brown locks as she suddenly felt something. She felt his eyes on her. His eagerly eyes on her back. She felt his presence. Has he been here the whole practice? She didn't know. She just started feeling him. Which was weird. Gabriella sighed as she turned around and walked to the exit. Of course he was standing there. He had seen the whole practice. Every single frustration of Gabriella. And now she was walking straight towards him. But she wouldn't talk to him. Not after what he had said to her. She was afraid. She was trying to avoid him. Her eyes locked with his. Just for a second. But it was enough for him to know how she has been. Confused. She was confused and afraid.

The brunette sighed as she walked through the hallway of Waverly, he shouldn't be here. She was avoiding him on purpose. She didn't want to see him, she didn't want to talk to him and she didn't want to think about what he had said to him.

"Hey Troy!" Miley called her brother from the stage. Every single girl on stage turned their head to him and started blushing. Some even giggeled.

He walked down to his sister, "Are you free for lunch?"

"Sure. I'm in." Miley said nodding with a worried smile on her lips. Something was wrong with him. Every time they have dinner together something's wrong with one of them. It was their way to tell the other that they needed to talk. "Just give me five minutes to grab my stuff."

He nodded and sat down on the chair, waiting for her, "It was a good practice."

"Thanks to Gabriella. She saved our butts." Miley said, eyeballing him. "What's wrong?" she asked him as she picked up her purse.

"I think I screwed up, Mils." he confessed as they walked down the hallways of Waverly.

"What did you say to Gabi? I knew something happened two weeks ago at the Bahamas."

"I scared her away with my words."

"What kind of words did you say exactly?"

"She hasn't said anything to you?"

"No. She's all silent about it. She throws herself into the school work. Essays, presentations, homework... Gym."

"Gym?"

"She helps Anderson with the coaching. She gives the girls tips, tips which Anderson could never give. She's a big help... Oh, and she's going to the studio non-stop. Music is her new thing. More than gymnastics."

"What studio?"

"Right, you don't know that. She's been working with Chad and Kiwi a lot lately. They are writing and recording their own songs. Kiwi wants to become a star. So does Chad. But not Gabs. She's doing it because it's fun. She needs fun in her life right now."

He nodded, "Then I guess, I shouldn't be talking about what I wanted to talk about."

"Why?"

"Because you're gonna talk to her."

"I can be all silent as well, Troy." she ensured him as they got into Troy's Range Rover Sport. But he didn't start his car.

"I told her that I am in love with her. In my twisted words. In my twisted kind of way..."

"Wow." Miley said impressed, "I mean... Wow. I knew that you are in love with her and I know that she's in love with you as well, but this... Wow. I didn't expect this."

He laughed, "Yeah, neither did she."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing. She just sat there, confused, shocked... Afraid maybe. I don't know. It's hard to read her. Hard to figure her out. She's a challenge."

"Well let me tell you something." Miley said brushing through her golden locks, "Don't give up on her. She seems to be just right for you. She's just a little difficult."

"She's still seeing Clay."

"I know. She's keeping her options open. She's afraid to be in a relationship with you. She's afraid of the feelings she has to feel then. She's afraid to get hurt. But somehow you gotta show her that it's worth it. All of it."

"Easy to say, Miley."

"Hey, I am only here to give you advices. I'm not perfect."

"Do you think she has any feelings towards..."

"Are you jealous?" she asked him surprised, "Troy she wants you! She's just... Stubborn and... Unbelievably stubborn. Horribly stubborn."

The step brother shared another laugh, "You got that right..."

* * *

><p><strong>A new chapter! Hope you liked it :).<strong>

**Please review!**

**Xoxo Nic**


	17. I won't wait for you forever

**Chapter 17: I won't wait for you forever**

"Okay, I think we're done." Andrew Anderson said, holding the big double glass door open for her.

"Yeah, it was quite a good day, wasn't it?" Gabriella asked him grinning as she grabbed her bag.

"Yeah, that fall from Joan was quite something..."

The brunette laughed, "Hey, I fell at my training sessions as well."

"Oh really, Miss Montez?" he teased her.

"Oh shut up!" she said and hit him lightly.

He chuckeled "How about we grab something to eat?"

The brunette looked at her watch, "It's almost midnight. We have school tomorrow."

"Does that mean you're not hungry?"

She smiled at him, "Well I..." she stopped as she saw a familiar face waiting for her. "I see you tomorrow in History, Mr. Anderson." she left him brushing through her dark brown locks.

"Good night, Gabriella." he said formal, seeing the same figure as she did only seconds later.

Gabriella smiled at him as he got into his Mercedes. As he drove off, the brunette turned around and walked over to the familiar figure. She didn't expect him here.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him as she opened her trunk to put in her bag.

"You've been ignoring me."

"Yes. On purpose." she agreed.

"I think we should talk."

"Aren't we talking right now?" she answered back as she closed the trunk of her black Mercedes. "I... I really have to go, Troy." she said, bitting her lip.

"Gabriella,"

"Look you may be able to talk about... This. But I'm not. I'm not ready for... Anything." she explained.

"I won't wait for you forever, Gabriella." he said into her eyes.

The brunette opened the door of her Mercedes. "I'm sorry."

And then she drove off. Just like that. She left him. Like she always does.

Troy Bolton sighed before he turned around and started to walk back to his Harley Davidson. Of course she wasn't ready. Perhaps she never would. But she had to know. She had to know that she should step up. That she should take a step towards him. Otherwise he would leave her just like she did with him.

The brunette brushed through her dark brown locks and sighed as she arrived at her house. Why did it have to be so difficult? Why couldn't he just let her be? Why couldn't they just be?

"Gabriella!" she heard Miley's breathless voice next to her.

"Oh, hi. I didn't even hear you." the brunette said, stopping.

"I noticed." the blue eyed girl said, "Did you just talk to Troy?"

She noded, "Yeah..."

"And?"

"Nothing." the brunette said a little disappointed.

"Okay... Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. At least not now."

"Good, then what about a topic change?"

"Sure, what's up?" she asked her friend as they walked to their appartment.

"We will get a new roommate."

"A third one? Who will it be and when's she going to arrive?"

"Tomorrow and her name is Alex."

"Why is she coming in the middle of the schoolyear?"

Miley shrugged, "I heard that she got kicked out of her old school."

"A rebel?"

"Seems so." Miley said as she opened the door. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about what happened with Troy?"

"Look, If I wanted to then I would talk about it. But I don't. I'm not some doll which jumps when you want me to!" she yelled at her.

"Woah, seems like Troy has hit a nerve..."

* * *

><p><strong>A new chapter! I know it's a short one, but I have my finales coming up this week and the week after which means I'm studying 247.**

**Please review!**

Xoxo Nic


	18. He has made his way into my heart

**Chapter 18: He has made his way into my heart**

"So what exactly happened between you and Troy?" Miley asked her roommate as they were having breakfast in the dinning room.

"Nothing."

"Is that a problem?"

"Not for me. But for him."

"He wants too much, doesn't he?"

"No."

"Where's the problem then?"

"He expects too much of me. He wants... He just expects too much."

"He doesn't. He just wants some kind of sign of you. He wants you to show him some kind of feeling... He wants to know that you want him as well. That you're in love with him as well."

The brunette's answer was filled with silence. Silence and agreement. "When's Alex going to arrive?"

The blue eyed girl shrugged, "Some time this day."

"Some time?"

"Well my dad said this morning."

"It's 7 in the morning! She could be running around this place like a lost puppy!" Gabriella said, getting up and running to her car.

"My Dad has been wrong before!" Miley called after her.

The girl with the short black hair and dark brown eyes drove in her Range Rover Sport to a huge dorm. Her appartment should be in there. Somewhere in there. Nevertheless, this place was huge. This school was bigger than her old one. Perhaps it would be more fun breaking up couples than it was last time. Yeah she would definitely have fun here...

Troy Bolton was running his usuall rounds in the woods. He was running to clear his head. He was running because he was sick of thinking of her. He was running because he needed to stop thinking about her. And he could only stop thinking when he ran. So he ran. He ran one mile, two miles... He stopped at four miles. He couldn't run anymore. He couldn't bear not thinking about her. He just couldn't bear it. It was a vicious circle.

Troy decided to walk back to his dorm. With each new steps he felt his mind thinking more and more about her. It was horrible. Unbelievably horrible.

The blue eyed guy passed her dorm, seeing a white Range Rover Sport. That must belong to Miley's and Gabriella's new roommate. He didn't know her name. He didn't know much. And he didn't want to. He didn't need his mind to think even more about Gabriella. It was already enough.

The driver's door of the Range Rover opened and a black haired girl got out of the car, wearing Chanel sunglasses. Yeah, she would fit in here.

Alex put away her sunglasses as she noticed the sexy blue eyed guy standing only a couple of feets away from her. He was hot, definitely hot. She wouldn't mind to hook up with him. Definitely not.

"Hi." she greeted him with a strong voice.

"Hey." he greeted her back, walking closer to her. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm Alex by the way."

"Troy Bolton." he introduced himself.

"Are you the prin-"

"Yep. And I heared that you will share a dorm with my sister."

"Gabriella?"

"No."

"Oh then it's Miley."

"Yeah, Miley's my sister." he said nodding, "Do you need help with your luggage?"

Alex nodded with a smile on her lips before she opened the trunk, "Yeah. That would be nice."

He picked up one suitcases and started to carry it to the apartment, "You're gonna have a lot of fun here at Waverly."

"It seems like a nice innocent school."

"And it's definitely not nice neither innocent."

"Really? What's the juicy gossip?"

He placed the suitcase next to the locked front door of her new apartment, "You and I if anyone sees us talking."

"Oh so you're the it-boy of the school?"

"Wouldn't really say that..." he said as they walked back to the car.

"What label do you have then?"

He grinned, "A lot..."

"Come on, tell me some. Maybe I will make myself quite a name here as well."

"What name did you have at your old school?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me your's."

"You first." he said as he picked up another suitcase from her car.

"Okay." she agreed. "Heartbreaker and rebel."

"No drugs?"

"Only a few knew about this..."

He nodded, "Well then, heartbreaker, you won't succeed with me."

"Why? You're head over heels in love with your girlfriend?"

"No. I'm quite a hearbreaker myself."

"Nice, what else?"

"Sex-God and Bad-Boy. That are my labels." he said as he placed the suitcase infront of the apartment.

"Interesting..." she said grinning. Then she took a look at her Rolex watch, "Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Why?"

"It's 8 am."

"Oh no. School starts at 10 for me today."

"What about my roommates?"

"They probably forgot that you're coming today. At least Miley did. And Miley perhaps didn't tell Gabriella. Do you have a key for the apartment?"

"Well-"

"No need for a key!" they heard a voice behind them. "I'm here." the brunette said as she reached them.

"You must be Miley." Alex said.

The brunette laughed, "No, Miley's still in the dinning room. I'm Gabriella." the brunette said with a smile on her lips as she opened the apartment door. "Your room is the third door on the left. Do you have any more luggage?"

"Yes. Troy was helping me."

"Well then I suggest you settle in and we will get the other two suitcases."

"No offence, but they are kind of heavy."

"Yeah they almost killed me." Troy agreed.

Gabriella answered with a look.

"It's true." he said grinning.

She hit him lightly, "Come on, pretty boy. We have work to do." she said turning around.

"Pretty boy?" Alex asked him.

He shrugged, "Another label, I guess." he explained before he followed Gabriella.

"How long is she already here?"

"A couple of minutes. Miley forgot to tell you, didn't she?"

"Yes." Gabriella agreed as they left the building.

"Gabriella, " he started.

"Stop talking. I'm not helping you so we can talk about whatever there is going on between us."

"But you can't ignore that."

"You want me to leave you again?" she threatened him.

He was silent, "Go. I can do that alone. I don't depend on you, you know."

She answered with a look. "Fine." she said as she turned around and started to walk away from him.

"Gabriella, get back here!"

"No, you don't depend on me. You can do this by yourself."

"Why can't you just work me with me?"

"Because you're turning everything so difficult! You just can't pick up a couple of suitcases, no you have to talk to me about... Us." she said to him.

He nodded, "You're right. I'll stop. Let's get the suitcases to your apartment. When's Miley coming?"

"She wants to have breakfast before she has to deal with another roommate."

Troy nodded as he picked up the bigger suitcase. "Typicall."

"Yes." Gabriella agreed as she picked up the smaller suitcase. Then she closed the trunk. "How's the roommate?"

"She's a heartbreaker. She's fun. She's doing drugs. And she's a rebel."

"Oh so she's the male version of you?" Gabriella joked.

He laughed lightly, "Yeah maybe." he agreed with her as they entered the building.

"Oh we won't have history and English today."

"This means it's a free day for us." he said surprised. "Any reason why?"

"Anderson is away for...something."

"Define something please."

"He didn't tell me!"

"Oh I thought you guys were as close as Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie."

She hit him, "Stop. We're just a student and a teacher."

"And yet you slep-"

"You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone!" she hissed at him. "I thought you would keep your promises."

"Sorry." he apologized.

"Apology accepted, Mr. Bolton." the brunette said as the apartment. "Have you been running?"

"Can't you tell by my clothes?"

"I can definitely tell by the smell."

"Why haven't you been runnning today?" he asked her back.

"Well I..."

"You've been avoiding me."

"Who's been avoiding who?" Alex asked as they reached her room.

"Nothing." they both said at once.

"Okay..." the black haired girl said, noticing that there was definitely something between them.

"Do you need any more help?" Troy asked her.

Alex shook her head, "No thanks."

"Okay..." he said looking at Gabriella, "I'll see you later."

"Bye." the brunette said with a little smile on her lips. Then the front door clicked. He left.

"So what exactly is going on between you guys?" Alex asked her suspiciously.

"Nothing. You can have him if you want. He needs some kind of distraction. It would be good for him."

"And you know that because...?"

"I just know him. Plus, I saw the way you looked at him. He's hot."

"Yeah, but he obviously wants you."

"I know." the brunette said as she nervously brushed through her hair.

"Why aren't you guys a couple then?"

"It's complicated. I'm avoiding him."

"Why?"

"Because he has made his way into my heart. And it scares me."

* * *

><p><strong>A new chapter! I'm done with my last written exams. Now there are just two left! :D<strong>

**Sorry for the loooooong wait.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Xoxo Nic**


	19. The debut

**Chapter 19: The debut**

"I swear, I nearly fell asleep in Chemistry today." Miley said as she placed her plate on the wooden table in the cafeteria. The cafeteria was filled with hundrets of students - as always.

"Chemistry is fun." Holly said as she bit into her apple.

"It's not. Not with Mrs. Calgary." Miley said with a look on her eyes.

"Alright, it's not fun with her. Perhaps you should change your classes?"

"I can't. Not anymore."

Holly rolled her eyes as she saw Jason making out with a random girl.

"What?"

"Turn around. Jason's making out with another girl."

Miley shrugged, "Who cares? I'm over him. _So_ over him. In fact, I think I need a boyfriend. I'm ready for the dating-market."

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked as she sat next to them.

"Miley's ready for another guy."

"Wow, that's good. That's a great step." the brunette said impressed. "Got any guy on your mind yet?"

"No... Not yet." the blue eyed girl said smiling.

"Kiwi asked for you." Holly said smiling.

"Oh don't smile. We're friends. Just friends."

"Speaking of friends, what is going on with Clay?" Miley asked her curiously.

The brunette shrugged, "We are... Enjoying ourselfs."

"Oh, I see. How is he? Is he good? I bet he's good. He looks like he's good, don't you think?" Holly asked Miley.

"He looks like he's a freaking god." the blonde agreed.

"He's good. But not a god. Definitely not a god."

"So he's bad? Horrible? No! I can't... _Really_?" Holly asked her shocked.

"Oh no! He's not bad. He's just... I've had _really_ good and I've had the gods. And he's... Good. That's all he is."

"Woah... I didn't expect this. Not from you. And definitely not from him." Holly said looking around. She spotted him right away. Clay was sitting with his friends, talking and laughing. Every now and then, they would look over to them and smile.

"Oh Clay's _so _talking about you right now." Kelly said grinning as she sat next to the girls.

"He has every right to talk about me."

"Are you guys an item? I mean, are you guys in a relationship?"

"Me and Clay? No. Everything but that."

"Really? I mean, I think he likes you."

"And I like him as well. He's a nice guy. But I'm not in love with him."

"What about Troy?"

The brunette shrugged, "Could we change the subject?"

"No." they all said at once.

"Where's Alex?"

"I just saw her and Troy having lunch together. Outside at the marmor table. You know, the table we used to sit at last summer. With the beautiful view of the moutains."

"WHAT?" the girls asked Kelly in a choir.

"Yeah, they talked and laughed and stuff. They seem like to get along really well."

"I knew she would be his type." the brunette said nodding.

"She practically looks like you, Gabriella."

"I know. Perhaps she can give him what he needs."

"What he needs is you. Not her."

"He doesn't need me."

"Yeah, keep on telling this yourself, Gabs. He needs you. Just like you need him. You guys are in love with each other. You're just too stubborn to admit it."

Gabriella bit on her lip, knowing that Kelly was right. She needed him. She was in love with him. And she was too stubborn to admit it.

Troy Bolton laughed his heart out, "Oh you did not say that!" he said, still laughing.

"Oh I did! I mean, I had no other choice. Plus, she was a bitch who stole my boyfriend. Well one of three boyfriends."

"Yeah but starting a fight in the middle of the hallways was not a very smart thing."

"Look, I knew that there were going to be consequences."

"Did the other three find out about the other boyfriend?"

Alex smiled as she shook her head, "No."

"How the hell did you manage to have three boyfriends?"

Alex shrugged, "Well there was one at my high school. Another one at a different high school, we met at a party. And the third one... Well the third was a hot college guy..."

"What happened with all the boyfriends?"

"The high school boyfriend was definitely history. The second one... Well I broke up with him when he was stoned. And the third one... I found out that there are lots of other hot guys on campus..."

"You're a whore!" he said laughing.

"So are you!" she said grinning. "I've already heard the stories. Everybody is talking about you. You are the hot guy on campus. The hot guy who everyone talks about! Not Clay! Clay... He's just a back-up. You know, in case you are taken. Then every girl wants to be with Clay. But you... You clearly are number one."

"I'm sorry that I don't have a story about you."

Alex smiled, "That's my tactic. I don't really tell stories about me."

"What about that boyfriend-story?"

The brunette with the dark brown eyes shrugged, "You're the first friend I have here."

"What about Miley and the girls?"

Alex shrugged, "Miley and Gabriella are my roommates. And the other girls are their friends. That doesn't really make me their friends, does it?"

"Aren't they likeable?"

"I'm sure they are. But I don't really know them."

"Maybe you should have your lunch with them and not me instead."

"I'm sitting here just right. I think we could be great friends."

The blue guy looked at her, "Maybe you are right."

"Okay so the next week will be a benefit week."

"Which means?" Gabriella asked her.

"Well on monday the guys can buy as at an auction. For a date. And on friday we get to buy the hottest guy... The money goes to cancer research."

"What's the plan for the benefit-week?"

All girls smiled at her, "We have to go bathing suite shopping!" Miley said smiling.

"Why?"

"Car wash day on tuesday. Visiting a hospital on wednesday - but you won't have to go, it's only for the younger students. On thursday there's the annual gala in the Plaza. To finish of, we get to buy us a guy on friday for a date."

"Who will you bid for? Clay or Troy?"

"I know that Alex will bid for Troy." Gabriella said and bit on her lip. The brunette looked over to Clay, whose eyes were focused on her. She smiled at him. He was a nice guy.

"Alright girls, we will go out tonight." Miley said getting up from the couch in their living room.

"Where do you wanna go?" Holly asked her.

"I was thinking about Bungalow 8." Miley said grinning.

"Seriously? You want to drive to New York City? That's a three hour drive!" Kelly complained.

"Who said anything about driving?" Miley asked her.

"How do we-"

"by plane." Miley interrupted Alex.

"But how are we going to get tickets?"

Miley laughed lightly, "You have a lot to learn, Alex. I have my own plane."

"Seriously?" she asked her shocked. "I'm gonna get dressed!" the black haired girl screamed before she ran into her room.

Gabriella laughed as she watched Alex running into her room, "She cleary is a newbie."

"Just like you were three months ago" Miley said grinning as she hugged her.

"Is any one of the boys coming?"

"Yeah, Chad and Kiwi are coming." Miley explained, "And they have a surprise for you."

"What do you know, Miley?" Gabriella asked her suspiciously.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Miley lied into her face.

"Okay whatever."

"Are you in?" Holly asked her with a smile on her lips.

"Fine." Gabriella agreed.

"We're gonna stay at the Plaza for the whole weekend. So we can do a little shopping the next day."

"Sounds like a plan." Gabriella agreed.

The music was amazing in the club. Humans of any age, of any sex were enjoying their time with each other. The music in the club was almost at an unbearable decibel. But everyone seemed to love it. Gabriella loved getting lost in the music. Lost in the crowd. When Gabriella was on the dance floor she felt her body move to the beat. She felt how to music took control over her. And she liked that feeling. Being not responsible for once.

The brunette walked over to the bar and ordered a Cosmopolitan.

"Well look who's here again. Haven't seen you in a while." she heard a male voice and turned around.

"Chace." she breathed out. Surprised by how hot he looked. "It's been a while, yeah." she agreed as she scanned the male figure in front of her. He had the most amazing green eyes she had ever seen.

A new song started the play and Chace smiled, "How have you been?"

"Good. What about you?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing in NYC?"

"I'm here with a friend." Gabriella said smiling nodding to Miley on the dancefloor.

"You and Miley Bolton? Wow, I didn't know that you know her."

"And she's not interested in you, Chace." Gabriella said, clearing the fronts.

"No, I'm not into her as well... It's just..."

"It's just what?"

"You wanna dance?"

"Oh, I don't think so." Gabriella said, shaking her head.

"Oh come on! One last time... Or does that mean you have a boyfriend?"

"I don't do boyfriends." Gabriella said, giving into his one million dollar smile.

"Alright, let's show them what we got." Chace said as they walked hand in hand to the dance floor.

Miley watched the brunette and her old friend Chace dancing in the center of the dancefloor. They moved as if they were one person. They were incredable. "Why is Gabriella dancing with Chace?"

"You haven't seen them dancing yet, have ya?" Avery asked the blue eyed girl.

"No. I didn't even know they knew each other."

"They met in Los Angeles... I think." the blue eyed model said.

"So what was that with the dancing?"

"They basically have sex on the dancefloor." Avery said with a grin on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked him.

"Just watch them move. No talking. Just watch how amazing those two are on the dancefloor. It's a shame that they don't work as a couple."

Alex walked over to the two, taking a sip of her Bloody Mary. "Is Gabriella dancing there with a guy? Woah, she's good."

"Oh yeah, she is..." Avery said smiling. "I'm Avery."

"Alex. I'm her new roommate." the brunette introduced herself, nodding towards Miley.

"Nice to meet you, Alex."

Miley smiled at the two, taking a sip of her Martini. Her eyes moved over to the crowd as she stopped someone. She didn't expect him here. What was he doing here? "Why is Troy here?"

"Troy is here?" Avery asked surprised.

Alex shrugged, "I told him we would be here. No big deal."

"Is Gabriella his new flame?" Avery asked Miley.

The blonde girl shrugged, "He's into her."

"Then he better should not see her dancing with Chace. Otherwise this will end up like last time..."

"What happened the last time?"

Miley smiled, "He caught Sharpay making out with a random guy on the dancefloor. Sharpay was drunk, the guy was not. Troy freaked out. Literally freaked out. They discussed the issue outside. To cut it short: Troy broke his nose."

"Ouch." Alex said shocked.

"Someone has to get Troy out of here. Really fast." Avery said as he took a sip of his beer.

"I'll do it." the brunette said and walked towards him.

"Hi." Alex greeted him as she reached Troy.

"Surprised to see me?" he asked her as he hugged her.

"Yeah, kind of. I didn't expect you." she said smiling. Then she noticed a smell. A cigar smell. "Have you been gambling?"

"Why are you asking?"

She hit him lightly, "You told you would bring me along next time! The cigar smell made it easy for me to guess."

"I'll bring you along next time."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." he said and felt his iPhone vibrating. He looked at the display and grinned, "Guess next time is now."

"But you just gambled."

"I just got invited to another game. Come on, let's go." he said, grabbing her hand before walking out of the club.

"Who thought that Troy would pair up with Alex?" Avery asked the blonde next to him.

"He's still into Gabriella. Alex's just... Someone who distracts him."

"Is Gabriella into him?"

"Yeah. It's just... Complicated. As always with Troy." Miley said smiling. The song changed and Miley immediately noticed Gabriella's and Chad's voices.

_Yeah_

_(Worldwide)_

_Don't give me the stars_

_(Don't give me the stars)_

_Yeah_

_(Yeah)_

_Just give me one night in Ibiza, yeah_

_(Let's go!)_

Gabriella stopped dancing and smiled.

"What?" Chace asked her surprised.

"That's my song! That's my freaking song which is playing!"

"Your song? Since when do you write songs?"

"It's _my_ song! Oh my God!" Gabriella said and looked over to Miley. The blonde was joined by Kiwi and Chad who were smiling at the brunette. "I'll be right back." she said to Chace before she left the guy on the dancefloor.

"You guys are freaking crazy!" Gabriella said as she reached them. "Kiwi this sounds _amazing_!

"Oh no, I just did a little mixing. You guys are those who hit these freaking notes!" Kiwi said smiling. "And it is amazing."

"That's why Warner Brothers are interested in us."

"WHAT?" both girls asked the guys shocked.

_Don't you give me the stars_

_Don't you give me your love_

_Don't you give me your heart_

_Just give me one night in Ibiza_

_Don't you give me the stars_

_Don't you give me your love_

_Don't you give me your heart_

_Just give me one night in Ibiza_

_(Come on!)_

_Just give me one night in Ibiza_

_(Yeah)_

_Just give me one night_

"The song's amazing!" Alex said as they were slowly making their way out of the club.

The crystal blue eyed guy smiled, "Yeah."

"Who the hell can sing so well?"

"Gabriella. It's her song."

"She what?"

"She wrote it along with Kiwi and Chad. They have been singing for a while now... Guess they are ready for the debut." he said as they left the club.

_Don't you give me the stars_

_Don't you give me your love_

_Don't you give me your heart_

_Just give me one night in Ibiza_

_Don't you give me the stars_

_Don't you give me your love_

_Don't you give me your heart_

_Just give me one night in Ibiza_

_(Take that!)_

_Give me one night in Ibiza_

_Just give me one night in Ibiza_

_(One night in Ibiza my man)_

_Ye-yeah_

_Just give me one night_

_(Take that!)_

_Just give me one night in Ibiza_

_Just give me one night in Ibiza_

_Just give me one night in Ibiza_

_One night in Ibiza, yeah_

_Don't you give me the stars_

_Don't you give me your love_

_Don't you give me your heart_

_Just give me one night in Ibiza_

_Don't you give me the stars_

_Don't you give me your love_

_Don't you give me your heart_

_Just give me one night in Ibiza (oh yeah)_

"We just talked to them." Kiwi said to them.

"They want to talk to us. Tomorrow. In Los Angeles."

"And how are we going to get there, huh? I don't have a ticket. Do you?"

"No, but I have a private plane. Today New York, tomorrow Los Angeles and the day after tomorrow the world!" the blonde said grinning.

"We will all fly to Los Angeles tomorrow?"

"Yes. Why not? While you guys are at Warner Brother's we girls will go a little shopping."

_Don't you give me the stars (the stars)_

_Don't you give me your love (your love)_

_Don't you give me your heart (woo)_

_Just give me one night in Ibiza_

_Don't you give me the stars_

_Don't you give me your love_

_Don't you give me your heart_

_Just give me one night in Ibiza_

* * *

><p><strong>A new chapter! Hope you like it :)<strong>

**Please review.**

**Xoxo Nic**


	20. Who would have thought

**Chapter 20: Who would have thought**

"Your songs are good. We're really interested in them." Mark Hamilton said, the marketing chief. "Especially in you two." Mark said, looking at Gabriella and Chad.

"We're here as a trio, not as individuals." Chad said seriously.

"We would get you two under contract without any hesitations. Especially you, Gabriella."

"As Chad said, you either get us all or no one." the brunette said before she got up, "It was nice talking to you, Mr. Hamilton."

"I'll give you a call in case we change our mind."

"Do that." the brunette said, walking out of the room.

"It's was really nice to meet you." Kiwi said, shaking Mr. Hamiltion's hand.

"Yeah..." Chad said, following Kiwi and Gabi out of the room.

Chad closed the door, giving Gabriella a look. "What the hell was that?"

"They want us, Chad. Not Kiwi. You deserve a chance, Kiwi."

"It's no big deal. I'm just doing this for fun. But you guys... You love the music. Both of you."

"I used to love gymnastics as well. It got me far, didn't it?" Gabriella snapped at him.

"Woah, you got up on the wrong foot today." Chad said towards her.

"Sorry. It's just... I enjoy singing. But I don't love it. It's not my dream. Miley, she wants to be a singer and actress! I don't. I wanted to be a gymnast. That's what I wanted. But you don't always get what you want."

"Come on, let's go. They are all waiting at Pink Berries for us." Chad said, a little disappointed.

* * *

><p>"So where have you been yesterday, huh?" Holly asked her brunette friend. "I saw you leaving with Troy. Are you guys... You know, is there something going on between you two?"<p>

"No. We're friends. That's all. He's head over heels in love with Gabriella. I won't touch him. He's off limits."

"Good girl."

"Would be something new for me." the brunette said as she ate her frozen yoghurt. "Do you think she will tell him how she feels?"

Miley shook her head, "I don't know why, but she doesn't want to tell him. Which is crazy." "Where is Troy anyways?" Holly asked her.

Alex shrugged, "I'm not his girlfriend. I don't have to know where he is all the time. He's somewhere in Los Angeles, I believe."

"He's meeting up with Jessica."

"Who's Jessica?" they both asked the blonde.

"Our cousin. When he can't talk to me about something, he usually turns to her. And I believe he told me yesterday that he would meet up with her today. But then again, he said we would meet up at Pink Berries... Right now."

"And there he is." Alex said, looking over Miley's shoulder. He looked like a rockstar in his dark blue jeans and his T-shirt. He wore his favorite Ray-Ban sunglasses which were perfect for him. He looked happy. He smiled.

"Hey there!" Miley greeted him with a hug. "How's Jessica?"

"Pregnant. Really pregnant. Big time pregnant."

"Her belly must be huge then."

"Enormously huge." He agreed as he sat next to Alex. "Where are the others?"

"They should be here any moment..." Holly said, looking around.

"Do you think they'll get a contract?"

Alex shrugged, "Gabriella has the voice to get under contract. Kiwi has the talent. Chad... Chad is ready for anything."

"Oh they are coming!" Miley said smiling. They didn't look happy. They didn't look happy at all.

"And?" the group asked Chad, Gabriella and Kiwi.

"I need a Frappuccino. Does anyone else want to go with me to Starbucks?" Gabriella asked the group.

"No." they all said.

Alex hit Troy lightly, "I'm gonna go with you." he said as he got up.

"You guys tell them the news." Gabriella said with a smile on her lips.

"They wanted Gabriella and Chad." Kiwi said.

"They either get the three of us or no one." Chad announced proudly.

They all looked at Gabriella, "That's what I said before I left the room. Chad and Kiwi followed me like some lost puppies. Those two were totally overwhelmed by the situation."

"We were not!"

"Oh you so were." she said and stuck out her tongue, "We'll be back in a few."

* * *

><p>"So, how have you been? I mean, we haven't really talked in the last couple of days" Gabriella asked him after minutes of walking in silence.<p>

"Good... I've been good."

"I noticed you spend a lot of time with Alex."

"Yeah, she's a lot of fun. You really got a fun roommate."

"Yeah..." she said letting the silence take control over the conversation once more. The brunette looked at him, scanning him from toe to head. He looked hot - just like he always did. "Troy?"

"We're here." he interrupted her.

Gabriella could barely move her head away from him, but she did anyways. They both walked into Starbucks and ordered a Caramel Frappuccino for each of them.

"Troy, "Gabriella started again, but got interrupted by Troy's phone.

"One second." he said and he opened the e-mail. It was about time. Smiling he looked at her, "What did you want to say?"

"I-"

"Your Frappuccinos." she got interrupted again. This time it was their coffees.

The brunette grinned, it wasn't right to tell him. "Nothing, it's not important."

"Excuse me, are you Gabriella Montez?" a stranger in a suite asked her.

"Yes. Why?"

The dark blonde man with bright blue eyes smiled, "It's nice to finally meet the daughter of the star which made my company what it is today. I used to work with your parents. Your biological parents, Sarah and Enrique."

The brunette was silent.

"Why isn't she saying anything?" the man asked Troy.

"Give her a second. It's the shock."

"W-w-wait a second, my parents? You knew my parents?" she asked him shocked.

He nodded, "Yes. I'm Michael by the way. Michael Adamson."

"Wait, you are the owner of Rock Mafia, _the_ American record label?" Troy asked him surprised, "Woah..."

"Yeah, woah..." Gabriella agreed with him.

"Listen, we still have a couple of songs from your parents at our studio. You should have them."

Without any words, the brunette nodded.

"Are you in a rush? If not, we can drive to the studio right away."

"I'll text Miley that it'll be a while..." Troy said.

"Let's do this. Let's drive to Rock Mafia Records." Gabriella said, still nodding.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I just got a text from Troy." Miley said looking at the display of her phone, "They won't be back for a good hour."<p>

"Well where are they?"

"At Rock Mafia. Picking up some boxes from Gabriella's parents. They met the owner at Starbucks." Miley explained a little surprised. "Los Angeles is full of surprises."

"Speaking of surprises, where did you and Troy go last night?" Kiwi asked Alex.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "We went gambling. It was a lot of fun but nothing happened. I am his friend. Not his lover."

"Lover or friend, I'm gonna get another frozen yoghurt." Miley said, getting up.

"Bring me a Milkshake!" Holly yelled after her as the blonde walked back into the store.

"One strawberry milkshake and one frozen yoghurt." Mils ordered.

"Coming right up!" the man behind the counter said.

Suddenly thousands of Paparazzi appeared in front of the glass doors and windows of the Pink Berry. Thousands of Paparazzi screamed, all trying to get the perfect picture of some celebrity. The doors opened and a boy walked in, wearing a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses and a white shirt with a dark jeans and leather shoes.

"One frozen yoghurt." he ordered, revealing his chocolate brown eyes.

Suddenly Miley recognized the boy. It was Nick Jonas. From the Jonas Brothers. Definitely a celebrity. A hot celebrity.

"Hi." he greeted the brunette as they were waiting for their frozen yoghurt.

"Hi." she greeted him back, slightly smiling.

"What kind of topping do you want?" the man behind the counter asked them.

"Blueberries." they both said at once.

"I'm Nick." he introduced himself.

"I know. I mean, I'm Miley." she said with a soft smile on her lips.

"Do you live here?"

"No, I live in New York. I assume you live in LA."

"Not for long. I'm gonna move to New York as well. Actually it's a boarding school. I wanna finish High School before I continue working on my singing career."

"A boarding school, really? What's the name? Maybe I know it." she said as they got their frozen yoghurts and the milkshake.

"Waverly. Just like Selena Gomez's series. Kind of funny."

"You'd be impressed by how crazy it gets there sometimes."

"Are you a student there?"

Miley nodded, "Yes. I'm here with a couple of friends for the weekend. When will you transfer?"

"In two weeks."

"Do you already know who will be your roommate?"

"Some boy named Troy...Brixton or something."

The blonde smiled, "Bolton. Troy Bolton."

"Yeah! That's him. Do you know anything about him?"

"He's my brother. He's a fine guy. You'll get along with him very well, don't worry." she ensured him, "See you in two weeks, Nick."

"Wait, "he said, "Can I get your number in case I have some questions about the school?" he asked her holding up a black pen.

The blonde turned around, "Sure." she said writing her number on the inner side of his right arm. "Give me call when you there. I'll show you around, superstar."

* * *

><p>"Okay so we are thinking about releasing a CD for our 20th anniversary. The CD should include the greatest hits which got produced in these four walls." Michael said as they walked into the studios of Rock Mafia. "A couple of songs would be songs by your parents. Either produced or sung or both. But only if we get your premission."<p>

Gabriella nodded, "Of course. I remember that my mom used to be here a lot."

"Yeah and she always brought you along. Everyone loved you. It was a shame what happened."

The brunette nodded, trying to keep her mind off of having another break down. "So how many songs do you have with her?"

"About a hundret which weren't released yet."

"Woah, that's a lot." Troy said impressed.

"Everyone!" Michael said to the working crowd, "I brought someone very special along with me. This is Gabriella Montez!"

The whole room clapped and every single imployee walked over to Gabriella to shake hands with her while saying something like: "I knew your parents, they were incredible people."

Gabriella herself didn't know _any_ person. She barely could remember her parents. But she could remember their voices. She heard them sometimes. Dreamed of their songs.

"Alright, we have to get going." Michael said as he continued walking.

Gabi and Troy followed them, "Your parents must have been superstars."

"They were." Michael agreed. "They were here from the beginning on. Without them there wouldn't have been Rock Mafia. They made Rock Mafia along with my Dad a while back." he said as he opened a room. The room was filled with boxes. Huge boxes. "The first two boxes contain songs from your parents. You should have them."

Gabriella nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

"I'll get them."

"No, thank you for showing up in Los Angeles." Michael said with a warm smile as Troy got the two boxes.

"Who would have thought that this trip would turn into this..." Troy said, saying exactly what was on Gabriella's mind in that second.

"Exactly." she agreed.

"Alright so if you need anything else you can give me a call." Michael said, handing Gabriella his card. "Okay, I have you to go now. It was nice seeing you."

She nodded, "It was nice to meet you as well, Michael."

"Enjoy your time in Los Angeles!" he said as he walked away.

"So how will we get those boxes to the hotel?" Gabriella asked him as she brushed through her dark brown locks.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review.<strong>

**Xoxo Nic**


	21. Give this a try

**Chapter 21: Give this a try**

"Alright everyone it's time for the last girl!" Mr. Anderson said into the mic. "She's a former elite gymnast and has the voice of an angel: Gabriella Montez!"

The brunette walked on stage, wearing a fun white summer dress. She smiled and turned around a couple of times.

"We start at 10$." Mr. Anderson said and the signs with numbers on them when up.

"20!"

"25!"

"35!"

"50!"

"65!"

Gabriella heard the voices of nearly every single guy in the room. They were all bidding for her. Like she was something special. And then she noticed that one guy... One guy was bidding for someone else. For someone who was on the phone. That guy, his name was Jackson or something, was bidding for another guy on the phone.

"100!" Jackson said.

"That's the highest bid for tonight. Is anyone bidding more than 100$?"

"250!" another guy said, he was too on the phone.

"250? Alright, 250 going once, going twice... Gabriella Montez has a date with number 34 tonight!" Mr. Anderson said smiling. "Thanks for the great evening. Ladies, enjoy your dates." Andrew said before he left the stage along with Gabriella.

"Who the hell would bid 250$ for a date?" she asked him.

"Don't know, but the cancer research will be thankfull for those extra dollars... Have a nice night."

"Good night, Andy." Gabriella said as she watched him leaving.

Miley walked over to her brunette friend as soon as she spotted him, "Who do you think will be your date?"

The brunette shrugged, "The guy on the phone, perhaps."

"Duh! I know that as well. Who do you think it will be?"

"I don't know. But I will find out soon enough. I hope it's no freak."

"That would be creepy."

"Yes." the brunette said and hugged her, "Have fun with Adam."

"He is kind of cute, don't you think?"

Gabriella nodded, "Definitely boyfriend material."

"I know, right?"

With a smile on her face the brunette turned around and walked out of the room. Her eyes scanned the foyer. They stopped as she saw the guy from earlier. She took a deep breath before she walked over to him.

"Hi." she greeted him.

"Hi, I'm Josef." the man had chocolate brown eyes and black short hair.

"Are you my date?"

Josef shook his head, "No. But I will bring you to your date." he said and walked to the exit.

"Wait, are you even a student here at Waverly?" Gabriella asked him.

"No."

"Are you allowed to bid then?"

"Of course I am." Josef said as he stopped in front of a Jaguar. "Take a seat, Gabriella." he said as he held the door open for her.

"Thanks." the brunette said as she got into the car. "Where are we driving to?"

Josef started the car, "You will see."

After 10 minutes of driving they stoped at a familiar wooden house in the middle of the woods. "Troy." Gabriella thought out loud and couldn't help but smile a little.

Gabriella got out of the car and brushed through her dark brown locks.

"Have a nice evening, Gabriella." Josef said before he got into the car again. Then it started to rain. The rain was really strong.

The brunette walked over to the front door and knocked on it a couple of times. The door opened seconds later.

"Hi." Gabriella said with a soft smile on her lips.

"Come in." Troy said and held the door open for her. He was wearing a dark blue jeans and a white oxford shirt. He looked good. As always. "Look, I didn't bid for you to have a date."

The brunette looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"I bid for you to... To talk to you."

"Okay..."

"I'm... I'm letting you go, Gabriella." he said into her eyes, "I'm gonna stop talking to you. I'm gonna stop... I'm letting you go."

The brunette's answer was filled with silence. What the hell was that?

"Look, you are right. Whatever that is between us it won't turn into something more. We only have this sexually attraction."

She didn't even react to this. Her face was lifeless. No emotion could be read out of her eyes.

"I believe that we should end whatever there is between us before... We should just end it."

The brunette nodded slowly, still wordless. Then she opened the door and walked out. The brunette got into the Jaguar and looked at Josef.

"That was quick." he said.

"Yes." the brunette agreed.

"I'll bring you home then." Josef said before he drove off.

Why was he doing this to her? How could he do that? Was it because of Alex? Was he into Alex now? They certainly got along very well. But she says that there are only friends. So does he. He says she's a good friend. That she has become a good friend. At least that was the status a couple of days back in Los Angeles.

She was ready! _She_ was ready for him! Ready for him and his expectations! She even told Clay that they should stop seeing each other! She said that because she keeps on dreaming about him. Every. Single. Night.

Every freaking night she dreams of him and his godly body! She feels the effect he has on her. He has finally gotten under her skin and now he doesn't want this anymore? Did he really just drop her? That was...typicall of him. Miley had warned her. Told her that he was a freaking heartbreaker. Warned her to not get involved with her step brother. Told her that it would be dangerous. Dangerous for her heart. But of course she had to give in. She naturally fell for him. She naturally fell for the bad guy. Like she always does. Always.

"Josef, could you turn around and drive back?" she asked him nicely.

"Of course." he said before he was doing so.

She would not give in. She would not be some girl he could drop just like an old toy. _She_ was ready for him! Finally she was ready for him and his feelings! The least she could do was tell him so. Inform him what he would miss. Convince him otherwise. Tell him that she was in love with him as well. That she had been the whole time. That she has finally admited it to herself. That she has stopped running away from him.

The car stopped and Gabriella got out. Standing in the pouring rain she took a deep breath before walked over to his house. She was soaking wet, but she didn't care. She didn't care about the consequences. About the cold she was going to have.

The brunette opened the door of the wooden house and saw no one. The living room was completely empty. Just like the kitchen and the dinning room. The brunette sighed as she slowly walked up the stairs to his room. Gabriella stopped infront of the close door to his room. She tried to fix her wet self before she placed her hand on the door knob. She took one last breath, before she opened the door.

There he was making out with another girl. A brunette girl with short hair. From her perspective, those two had it really going until she interrupted their private session. The brunette was sitting on his lap and had her fingers in his hair. His lips left hers immediately as he felt her eyes on him.

"Ava." Gabriella breathed out, now recognizing the girl. She was a cheerleader. A brunette bimbo with huge breasts.

"Gabriella," Troy said shocked before he pushed Amanda off of him.

The brunette nodded trying to stop the tears from forming in her eyes, "Of course. I should have known." Gabriella turned around and walked out of his room.

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled after her as he got up and walked after her.

"Troy, I'm so sorry." Ava aplologized.

He gave her a look. She had never seen this look on a guy before. This look was filled with hate and disappointment. A look she would never forget in her life. "Get the fuck out of here!" he said in an angry voice before he stormed out of his room.

"Gabriella wait!" he said as he ran down the stairs.

The brunette stopped in the living room, feeling her heart shattering into a thousand pieces. Miley had been right once more, he was already owning her heart.

"It isn't what it looked like. She kissed me. Out of the blue. I did not kiss her." he explained and saw that Ava was leaving through the backdoor.

"You don't have to explain yourself." the brunette said feeling the tears running down her cheeks. She wiped them away. Then she turned around and faked a laugh, "You know what's funny? Now that I am ready, you are already gone. You told me you wouldn't wait forever. You don't have to apologize. You didn't betray me. You did nothing wrong. We were never a couple." she explained and smiled sadly.

"Then why do I feel like it, huh?" he asked her as he walked closer to her.

"It doesn't matter, Troy." she said and put her hand on the door knob.

"Don't you dare run away from me right now, Gabriella!" he said in a loud strong voice.

She pulled back her hand and turned around. "I stoped running away from you, Troy. I stoped running. And now I'm letting you go. Just like you did with me." she lied into his face before she walked out of the house.

"Shall I drive you home?" Josef asked the brunette as she walked over to the car.

The brunette shook her head, "No. Let's drive to the gym."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for bringing me here." Gabriella said as she got out of the limo. The brunette immideately recognized Andy's car. "Have a nice night."<p>

"Don't you want me to pick you up?"

"I've got a ride home." she said smiling before she walked over to the gym. It was still raining cats and dogs.

Gabriella Montez opened the big swing doors, leaving all of her troubles and problems behind herself. She smiled as she noticed the lights in his office.

"Hi." the brunette greeted him as she leaned against the glass door of his office.

Andrew looked up from his desk, surprised that she was here. "Shouldn't you be on a date?"

"Shouldn't you be at home and not here?" she asked back.

"I have work to do. Transfer papers. What's your excuse?"

"My date didn't really go very well." she explained, "Now I'm here. Hey, do you still have that punching bag?"

He grinned, "Yes."

"Well, where is it? I'd like to blow off some steam." she explained.

"How about I get you a towel first? You're dripping." he suggested instead.

The brunette nodded, "Sounds like a good idea. The rain was kind of cold."

He got up, "Who was your date anyway?"

"Why do you wanna know?" she snapped at him.

"Why are you such a bitch right now?" he asked back.

The brunette shrugged, "It's been a bad day, that's all." she explained herself.

"Okay...You wanna talk about it?" he said as he handed her a towel.

Gabriella shook her head, "I really don't, Andy. But I really want to punish that bag!"

He chuckeled, "Over here, supergirl." he said walking out of the office.

The brunette stopped in front of the punshing bag.

"Go ahead. Blow off your steam."

Gabriella looked at him and smiled.

"What?" he asked her with the same smile on his lips.

"Take off your shirt." she said looking at his white Armani shirt.

"What?"

"I can't punch in a Roberto Cavalli dress. Plus those Blahniks aren't really comfortable as well. Besides, we've seen each other naked before. And you have _nothing_ to be ashamed of." she said grinning.

"You're unbelievable." he said as he took off his shirt, revealing his muscular torso.

"Definitely nothing to be ashamed of." she said as he handed her the shirt. "Thanks." she said and gave him a look.

"What?" he asked her helplessly.

"Turn around."

"Oh come on! You've said it yourself!" he said laughing.

The brunette remained silent.

"Fine." he said, turning around.

The brunette took off her red dress and threw on his white shirt. "Done."

Andrew turned around, eyeballing her. "Victoria's Secret?"

She hit him, "Shut up." then she started to punsh the punching bag. She punshed the bag, thinking of all of her troubles and problems. She punched the bag thinking of Troy. Thinking of Alex. Thinking of the stupid Clay, who she broke up with to be with Troy. She was angry. More than angry.

"Woah, you're mad." he said as Gabriella punched the bag once more.

"You got that right." she said as she continued punching the bag.

"Okay, I think that's enough." he said as he noticed her scratchy hands.

"No." she said.

"Oh yes." he said as he turned her around. "It's enough."

They looked each other directly into their eyes. The brunette got lost in his grey eyes. His beautiful grey eyes. And those lips along with his smile...

"Andy," she started but got cut off by his lips. His perfect lips... Those amazing kisses. She felt on fire, just like he did. They set each other on fire. A very, very, very hot fire.

One thing led to another and pretty soon all of their clothes were lieing on the floor, while they lips couldn't stop kissing.

* * *

><p>"What just happened?" the brunette asked as she got dressed again.<p>

"Sex." he said smiling.

She returned his smile and hit him lightly, "I'm serious. We said that we would stop."

"Guess we..."

"Andrew?" she asked him, "Will this happen again?"

He shrugged, "Maybe. I know that I wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, me as well..." she said smiling. "But we _so_ shouldn't be doing this." she said, getting into her jeans.

"Would you like to go out with me some time?" he asked her casually.

The brunette turned her head around, "Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because obviously we have some twisted connection. We should figure things out between us. Go out, get to know each other. We should give this a try."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. But we have to go some place very far away."

He nodded, "How about we meet up at my apartment tomorrow at 8? We'll drive further away with my car from there on."

"Sounds like a plan, Andy."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter! Please review.<strong>

**Xoxo Nic**


	22. Changes

**Chapter 22: Changes**

2 weeks passed by and this thing turned out to be something more. Way more. They went out, had delicious dinners... They spend their weekends in Syracuse while during the week Gabriella usually slept at his apartment. Somehow things were working out between them, which was surprising for both of them. Actually it was going great between them.

She even forgot about him. About Troy.

After two weeks it was the first time she decided to drive home. Andrew turned out to be the sweetest guy she had ever met. He was caring and kind...And yeah he could be quite the lover as well. All in all, he seemed perfect. If only, he weren't her teacher. If only, she wasn't his student. If only, they wouldn't fall in love with each other.

Gabriella parked her black Mercedes in the parking lot and walked into the dorm. She was smiling. The leaves were slowly falling down the trees as autumn was making it's way into Waverly.

The brunette unlocked the front door of her apartment, "Hello? Anyone there?" she asked the silence.

Miley stormed out of her apartment and gave her a look.

"What?"

"You have a boyfriend." she said smiling.

"I do not." she lied.

"Is it Clay?"

"I told you I broke up with him." the brunette said as she got out of her shoes.

"Well then who is it?"

"Where is Alex?" the brunette asked her blonde friend, trying to change the subject.

"She's... She's with Troy." Miley hesitated.

"Aha." the brunette said casually. "Are they a couple now?"

The blonde shrugged, "Kind of."

"Okay..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He deserves to be happy." Gabriella said as she followed Miley into her room. The room was filled with clothes lieing everywhere. They were lieing on the bed, on the floor... Just everywhere. "Woah, what is going on?"

"Nick is coming in an hour."

"Nick as in Nick Jonas? You guys stayed in contact after Los Angeles?"

The blonde nodded with an enourmos smile on her lips, "Yes. I like him. I _really_ like him."

"And he likes you as well. Most probably." she joked, "Will you pick him up?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I'll pick him up from the airport. I'm _so_ excited!"

"I can tell by the huge smile on your lips." Gabriella said, hugging the blonde, "Who's he staying with anyway?"

"You mean his roommate?" Miley asked as she started to look for something to wear.

"Yeah. Who's his roommate?"

"Troy."

"I should have known." she said nodding. "Of course it has to be him."

"But no more about me. What's been going on with you? I haven't seen you in two weeks!"

"We saw each other at school."

"But we couldn't talk."

"Yeah, that's true..." Gabriella agreed.

"So who is he?"

The petite brunette smiled, "Someone special."

"What's his name?"

"It's still fresh. We want to keep us a secret as long as possible."

"Who came up with that stupid idea?"

"Both of us. We made this decision. Together. Rational. The only rational thing we did so far..."

"You seem happy. He makes you happy." Miley said with a smile on her lips.

The brunette nodded, "Yeah. He does make me happy."

"That's good. Really good." she said as she changed into her dress. Then she eyeballed herself in the mirror, "Do you think I should change?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No. It's perfect."

"Good. Pefect is good." Miley said as she looked at her hair, "Up or down?"

"Down. You have gorgeous locks. Definitely down."

"Okay, I think I'm done." the blonde girl said with a grin on her lips.

"Good luck with Nick."

"Thanks." the blonde said and hugged her brunette friend.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Gabriella is okay with us?" Alex asked him as they were lieing on the couch, watching the movie 'Taken'.<p>

He shrugged, "I don't even know whether she knows. Did you tell her?"

"How could I? I hardly saw her. Did Miley?"

He shook his head, "No. She wouldn't."

"Well I hope she won't turn into a psycho bitch."

Troy laughed, "Gabriella will never turn into a psycho bitch. She's not that kind of girl. Anyways, she seems happy in the past two weeks. Something about her changed."

"In a good way." Alex agreed, "I hope she's as happy as we are."

"Yeah, me as well." he said before he kissed her softly.

"Well, well look who's there." Miley said as she saw Nick walking towards her. He was wearing a plain white oxford-shirt, dark blue jeans and dark brown leather shoes.

"Hey." he greeted her with a big hug.

"No paparazzi?" she asked him surprised.

He shook his head, "Left them in Los Angeles, along with my career."

"Oh I think you will have to do some writing and singing at Waverly as well." she ensured him as they walked over to her car, "I borrowed Troy's Range Rover to get your suitcases in it."

"What car do you usually drive?"

"A ferarri. A white one." she said as she opened the trunk of the black Range Rover.

"Impressive. I thought only celebrities have those kind of cars."

"Not only."

"Where are you originally from?"

"Upper East Side in Manhattan."

"So you're wealthy."

"Kind of yeah. But Waverly is a wealthy boarding school. It's for rich kids only. I mean, Waverly isn't the best school in the USA for nothing." she said as they got into the car.

"Then show me what Waverly has to offer." he said with a grin on his lips as Miley started the car.

"Oh you will like it."

* * *

><p>Months passed and a lot of changes happened at Waverly. As the season changed, people changed as well. Autumn passed, winter passed, spring passed and summer came. Sharpay left the school as she got a scholarship at Julliard. Her army was now in another clique.<p>

Miley and Nick were in a happy relationship. Just like Alex was with Troy. They seemed to get along really well. They were not only boyfriend and girlfriend but best friend as well. It was good between them. Everything was fine. Even with Gabriella. Letting her go was the best decision Troy ever made. They even were friends now. Real friends.

Andy and Gabriella were still in a relationship. A good solid relationship. They got along really well. They laughed until they cried. They yelled at each other until they made up. Sometimes they just sat next to each other, just enjoying the feeling of one another. Their relationship was good. A relationship still no one knew about.

"What are you thinking about?" Andy asked the brunette who was laying in his arms.

"Nothing. I'm just happy to be here with you."

"I got a job offer, Gabs."

"Well that's good, isn't it?" she asked him as she lifted herself to face him. "Where is the job?"

"At Yale."

"That's great!" she said hugging him. "I'm _so_ proud of you!"

"Yeah, it's... It's a dream come true. I always wanted to work at Yale as long as I can think."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's a four hour drive from here to Yale."

"So it means you have to move. When will you start?"

"In two weeks. Just in time when you finish your sophmore year." he explained.

"Do you already have an apartment at Yale?"

"Yes."

"Does this mean we're over?"

"No. I would never break up with you. Why would you think that?"

"Because you sound sad."

"I sound sad because I am sad. Do you know why? Because we will have to have a long-distance relationship. Which sucks. We get to see each other when? Every second weekend you will come up to Yale?"

"That's pretty much how it's going to be." she explained to him. "But good thing is, we can walk around the campus holding hands. We can kiss in public. We can be public. That's great."

"Is it?" he asked her back, "I don't know, Gabs. It's going to be a hard time. A very hard time."

"I know. But we will get through it." she ensured him before she got up. "I better get going. We have school tomorrow."

"Okay." he said before he kissed her softly. "Drive safely."

* * *

><p>The door bell rang and the students stormed out of the classrooms. It was thrusday, which meant only one day and one week until the summer holidays would start.<p>

Gabriella nearly got lost in the enormous crowd of students. She loved getting lost in a crowd.

_"Gabriella Montez shall please come to the principle office. Gabriella Montez."_ the announcement said.

The brunette was confused. She didn't do anything wrong. Well expect for the relationship with Andy. But no one knew about that. No one knew... Except... OMG! Maybe the principle somehow knew about them! Or somebody told him! Although they had been carefull... Maybe not carefull enough.

With her heart beating in her ears the brunette made her way to the principle office. She walked quickly, but didn't run.

The brunette took a deep breath as she opened the door of the principle. Andrew was sitting there. OhmyGod, he knew! Miley's and Troy's Dad knew!

Her shocked eyes moved over to Andy.

Without any words, he ensured her that their relationship was still a secret. Thank god!

Gabriella relaxed right away. "Mr. Bolton, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Andy you may go. I wish you all the best for your career at Yale."

"Yale? Mr. Anderson, you're leaving?" the brunette asked him, pretending to be surprised.

"Yes." he said as he walked out of the office.

"So what did I do wrong?" she asked him as the brunette sat down.

"Wrong? You didn't do anything wrong, Gabriella."

"Then I don't understand why I am here... Do I have to attend summer school?"

"Summer school? No! You're the best student Waverly has right now."

"That's nice to hear." she said with a smile on her lips.

"And that's the reason why you're here. Gabriella, you're getting a chance in a lifetime."

"Really? How so?"

"Universities have their eyes on you. In fact, they are offering you a scholarship."

"A scholarship? But I didn't even do the SATs yet."

"You could do the SAT test in a month. Yale, Harvard, Stanford, Princeton, Columbia, Brown and Darthmouth. They all want you. They said you could start in the next semester."

"Woah... But what about Graduation? And Prom?"

"You could of course attend to all these events. It's a huge opportunity."

"Yes." she agreed, "When do you want a decision? I mean, I'm gonna have to sleep over it once or twice. It's a big decision. I have to talk to my parents as well."

"Of course." he said, "Well I'd like to have a decision by the end of this school year. You may fly over to Seattle to discuss everything with your parents."

She nodded and got up, "Well thanks for the great news, Mr. Bolton."

* * *

><p>"So how is it going with Nick?" Gabriella asked her best friend as they were sitting on their couch in the living room.<p>

"Really good. This could go very far." she said nodding, "We're _so_ in love with each other. I mean, although we have been in a relationship for over nine months now, we're still in love."

"That's great to hear. Will you spend the summer together?"

She nodded, "Yeah. One week in Paris, another week in Hawaii and the rest will be in Los Angeles. Nick wants to work on his new album. With me. He wants several duets with me on his album, can you believe it? Gabs, I'm gonna be a _star_!" the blonde said exciting, "How is it going with your secret lover?"

"Well it's a little difficult right now... He got a job offer at Yale."

"What? But that's great! Amazing even." the blonde said smiling, "Wait a second, did you just say Yale? As in Anderson Yale?"

"You got me." Gabriella said carefully.

"_You_ and Anderson? As in Andrew Anderson?" the blonde asked her shocked. Then she hit her several times, "How. Dare. You. He's your freaking teacher! You can't be in a relationship with your teacher!"

"Why not? It's been going on for nearly a year now. So why not? We're doing good."

"He could loose his freaking job! _You_ could get suspended if anyone finds out!"

"Oh you were the one who wanted me to hook up with him the first day of school!"

"That was a joke! I didn't think you could do that. Not with him. He usually sticks to his rules. He usually keeps his hands off of his students."

"Guess not with me."

"Gabriella!" Miley said in a loud voice before she hit her again, "How could you do that! Didn't you even think as you decided to sleep with him again? Haven't you even spend one tiny thought on the consequences?"

"See, that's why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would freak out! You have no idea how happy we make each other! You have no idea how strong our love is! You have absolutely no idea who we are!" she yelled at her. "Troy would understand!"

"Troy?"

"Yes. He doesn't judge me! Not like you."

"You really think he could bare it? He could bare you, the love of his life, talking about your relationship with a teacher? A freaking teacher, Gabriella!"

"But I-"

"And speaking of Troy, I hope you know that he is not over you! He may be with Alex right now and he may be happy, but he... Do you notice that he looks at you when you walk down the hallways of Waverly? Do you notice what look he gives you? He still loves you!"

"But he-"

"He may let you go and you may let him go but... Fact is, he is still in love with you. He's just desperately trying to ignore the pain he is feeling when he sees that happy smile on your lips. He tries to ignore it, he really does."

"Then what-"

"He loves Alex. Of course he does. Otherwise he wouldn't be with her. But she's not you. She is not the love of his life. She's just not you."

* * *

><p><strong>A new chapter!<strong>

**I don't know when the next chapter will come up, because my final exams are coming up the next two months. Plus, Prom is coming up in a couple of weeks and I still haven't bought a dress!**

**Please review.**

**Xoxo Nic**


	23. An unexpected choice

**Chapter 23: An unexpected choice**

"Have you met his parents yet?" Miley asked her brunette friend as they were having breakfast at school.

"Not yet. I met his sister though. Once."

"And?"

"It was weird meeting her. She was shocked. Of course she was shocked."

"What did she say?"

"Not much. I left them alone to talk. He told me afterwards that she was more than shocked. But she was happy as well. She didn't understand why we're a couple, but once she saw us she knew."

"But how?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. Have you met his parents yet?"

"Yeah. A couple of months ago. They're are _so_ lovely. I seriously love them. Best parents ever."

The brunette smiled, "Has he met your parents yet?"

"Yes. It was awfull. So akward. But they like him. They think he's good for me."

"That's nice to hear."

"They haven't met Alex though. Which is weird considering that they're already one year together."

"Well he must have some reasons... Has he met her parents?"

"No. Not that I know of. Plus I think they will break up soon..."

"Why? I thought they were bosom buddies as well. They're like best friends."

"Something has changed. I mean, with Troy. He has changed."

"Speaking of Troy..." Gabriella said, seeing him walking towards them.

Miley turned her head around and smiled softly, "Morning."

"Good morning." he greeted both girls as he reached the table. "Dinner at 8 tonight. I'll be cooking."

"Sure. Your place?"

"The house in the woods." he said, looking at Gabriella. "I have an announcement to make."

"Sounds mysterious. We'll be there."

"Good. Have a nice day." he said and left the two girls alone again.

"Now that was weird." Gabriella said to her best friend.

"Yep. You think Alex is going to be there?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I mean, they are still together, aren't they?"

"Yeah."

"Then she'll be there."

_Later on that day:_

"Did you tell Anderson about tonight?" Miley asked her friend as they got out of the white Ferarri.

"Sure. Otherwise I'd be on my way to Yale right now. He knows that I am friends with Troy."

"Does he also know that you guys had something?"

"Well no... Not really. But it's not important, is it? It wasn't something serious."

"Aha..."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked her friend suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"No, go ahead. Tell me what you mean." the brunette insisted.

"It's just... It's... You were just too proud to admit that you were in love with him as well. That's why your relationship didn't work out."

"No it's never been a relationship because he let me go. Just when I was ready for something more, he let me go."

"Really?" Miley asked her surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It doesn't matter now. What's in the past is in the past." she said as she opened the door. "Let's enjoy this evening."

"Anyone there?" Miley asked as they got off their shoes.

"It smells amazing." Gabriella said noticing. She almost forgot how good Troy was at cooking.

"Kitchen!" they heard several voices in a choir.

"Of course." Miley said with a smile on her lips as they both walked into the kitchen.

"Dinner is almost ready." Troy said.

"Good I'm starving." Holly said laughing before she hugged her two best friends. "How are you?"

"Good." they both said at once.

"Why didn't you brought Nick along?" Alex asked the blonde.

Miley shrugged.

"Trouble in paradise?" the blue eyed guy asked as he placed the food on the plates.

"No. There ain't no trouble in paradise. He just has a lot of homework to do. That's all."

"Aha." Alex said.

"Okay, let's eat." Troy said as he handed Alex the plates.

"When will you make your big announcement?"

"What announcement?" Alex asked her boyfriend.

"Later. Not all of you will be happy."

"Wait a second, did you get the same offer I got?" Gabriella asked him.

"What offer?" Holly asked.

"From the ivy colleges." she explained.

"No. Well, I got one from Dartmouth but..."

"Yeah." Gabriella said, knowing what he meant. She, in fact, was the only one who did.

"Will you?"

The brunette shrugged, "Don't know yet. Maybe."

"Mhm... Yale would be a good choice for you."

"Yale?" Miley asked surprised, knowing that Andrew would work there from now on.

"It's not going to be Yale."

"But you always wanted to go to Yale."

"It won't be Yale, alright?" she snapped at Troy.

"Okay." he said in a soft voice as they all sat down at the table.

"Could someone explain to me what is going on?" Alex asked the group.

"I got an offer from the ivy colleges. I could start at one of the colleges the next semester."

"What? That's great!" Holly said with a grin on her lips.

"Yes. I could make the SAT this summer."

"Which means you graduate one year before the rest of us."

"Yes."

"So no Prom, no graduation, no schoolyearbook..."

"Yes." the brunette said, looking at Troy.

"What?" he asked her.

"You got nothing to say?"

"No."

She gave him a look, "Well..." he started, giving in.

"Well?"

"It doesn't matter. We should take a picture. A group picture." he suggested instead.

"Oh yeah, I love pictures!" Holly said smiling before she got the camera which was lieing on the shelve. "I'll take the picture!" she announced.

"Really? Do we have to?" Gabriella asked the group.

"We need to have at least one group photo." Miley insisted.

"Okay everybody! Get a little closer together!" Holly said.

The group moved closer together right infront of the fireplace.

"One, two and smile!" Holly said and seconds later a flash appeared. "That's it."

"You do know, that this will be your last group photo, don't you?" Alex asked her.

Gabriella nodded, "No Prom for me."

"I won't be here for Prom and graduation either." Troy said.

"Why?" Alex asked him, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"I will be going to the Marines."

"WHAT?" Miley asked shocked.

"You're seventeen. You aren't even allowed to go to the Marines." Holly said rationally. The only one who could think that clearly.

"I will be eightteen in two weeks. I talked to my parents who signed the papers."

"When will you leave?" Alex asked him.

"Three weeks."

"No! You can't do that!" Miley yelled at him as she got up from her chair. "You can't go to freaking nowhere and die there!" she screamed at him as she left the group.

"Miley," Troy called after her as the blonde stormed into the winter garden.

"Let her go. She needs to cool off." Gabriella said in a soft voice. It was the first time she said something to him after the announcement.

"How long will you be gone?" Alex asked him.

"Well my first assignment will be in Afghanistan. For about two months."

"And then?"

"Then we'll see." he said to his girlfriend.

"We're going to see if Miley's okay. You guys clearly need to talk." Holly said to the couple as she left with Gabriella.

"What does this mean for us?" Alex asked him.

Troy's answer was filled with silence.

"Is this your way of breaking up with me?" Alex asked him.

He shrugged, "It doesn't work anymore, Alex. It's been this way for a while now. And don't you say you didn't notice."

"I know..." she said as she brushed through her black locks, "But we will remain friends, won't we? I don't want us to be that ex-couple which doesn't talk to each other. I want us to be friends. We still can be friends, can't we?"

He nodded, "That would be nice."

"That's good. I mean, truth to be told we've always been more on the friend-side than on the relationship-side."

"Yeah." he agreed as he hugged her.

"Are you okay?" Holly asked her friend as they reached the winter garden.

"How can he do this? He's risking his life for... Nothing!" she said in a loud voice as she looked out of the window. "Why the hell is he doing this?"

"I have no idea, honey." Holly said as she hugged her.

"He's doing this to find himself." Gabriella explained. "He doesn't know who he is and where he belongs."

"Can't he do this here at Waverly?" Miley asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "I suggest you talk to him."

"That's a good idea. Perhaps you can understand his decision then." Holly said with a soft smile on her lips.

"What do _you_ think about his decision?" Miley asked Gabriella as she walked to her.

Gabriella shrugged, "I...It's not my business."

"You got that right, girl." Holly said nodding.

"Talk to him." Gabriella said nodding.

"Okay..." Miley said as she walked into the dinning room.

"We had a great time together." the black haired girl said as she grabbed her coat.

"We did."

"Guess I'm not just the one you want." she said with a soft smile on her lips.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked her confused.

"Don't act like you don't know who I mean."

"Really, I don't."

"It's Gabriella. You still love her. She's the one who... You never got over her, have you?"

"That's not true."

"And yet both of us know that it is." Alex said, leaving him alone in the corridor.

"Where's Alex?" Miley asked him as she reached the table.

"She went home." Troy explained as he cleaned the table.

"Why?"

"We broke up."

"Are you insane?" Miley asked him shocked.

"Why? It didn't work any more. She knew it and I knew it. I was just the one who spoke it out loud. No big deal. We're still friends."

"Did she cry?"

"I've never seen her cry. In eight months, I've never seen her cry once." he explained. "I assume you want to talk."

"Yes. I am still mad. I just can't understand why you're doing this!"

He sighed, "I need to find myself. Besides, Dad was a Marine and Grandpa was one as well. It's a family tradition."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why didn't _our parents_ tell me earlier?"

"I told them not to. I wanted to do it."

"Well how long will you be gone?"

"About three months. I'll be in Afghanistan."

"What's next?"

He shrugged, "Depending on how I feel I might extend. Or I'll go home if I found myself. I don't know where I belong, Mils."

"You belong right here, Troy. You have your friends, school, family... This is where you belong."

"I feel lost. I feel _so_ lost."

"Since when?"

"Quite a while..." he explained.

She hugged her step brother, "I hope you will find yourself in Afghanistan then."

"So you're okay with it?"

"Yes." she said smiling, "Did Gabriella say anything?"

"No. I mean, not really."

"What do you want her to say?"

He shrugged, "I want her to be honest."

"She is a honest person."

"She's not when it comes to me." he said to her.

"You're right..." Miley said as she brushed through her blonde locks. "I'm gonna head home. With Holly. So you can talk to Gabriella. Alone. As long as you want."

He said nothing, but his look was filled with gratitude.

She hugged him and cired, "Holly!"

"Coming!" the girl yelled back.

"But she has a boyfriend." Miley said to Troy.

"A boyfriend? How come I've never seen him?"

"Ask her. I'm not going to tell her. Just don't judge her like I did."

"Okay..." he said promising before he walked into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Holly asked her.

"We're going home."

"But we didn't even eat."

"We go to Rialto."

"Italian. My favorite." Holly said smiling, "Wait, what about Gabi?"

"She needs to talk to Troy."

"Does she even know that she wants to talk to him?"

"Not yet. But she'll find out." Miley said as they walked to the front door.

"Where did Miley and Holly go?" Gabriella asked him as she walked into the kitchen.

"Home. Miley said that we need to talk. Alone."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Mils told me that you have a boyfriend."

"I do." the brunette said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask. Besides, we weren't really the closest friends. Since you have Alex and Miley has Nick... I was with Holly and with my boyfriend while you were with her and Mils was with Nick."

"We broke up." he explained as he put the last dish into the dishwasher

"You did?"

"Yes. It was the best choice for both of us. It didn't work out."

"Well... I don't know what to say."

"Who is he? Do I know him?"

"You do know him. In fact, you meet him every friday in the 4th period."

"Is it Michael?"

"No."

"Mark?"

"It's not Mark."

"Is it Clay?"

"No. Clay and I are friends but no longer... Together."

"Jason?"

"No."

"What's his name?"

"Andrew."

"But I don't know an Andrew... It's Anderson?" he asked her shocked.

"Don't judge me."

"I won't." he said, still shocked. "Wow you and Anderson... I thought he was only there for a night."

"Turned out there's more between us..."

"How long have you guys been in a relationship?"

"About a year."

"Are you happy with him?"

"Yes. Very. He makes me feel happy."

"That's good. You deserve to be happy."

"So do you. But I guess Alex was the wrong piece to your puzzle."

"Yeah..." he agreed, letting the comfortable silence take over the situation.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked him as she sat down on the island in the kitchen.

"Three months. More or less than that."

"Where is your first assignment?"

"Afghanistan."

"Right in the middle of the action."

"Yeah" he agreed, smiling. "Will you go to Darthmouth?"

"No. I think I wanna go to Stanford."

"My Dad went there. Maybe I'll be able to go there someday as well."

"How will you get your High School Diploma?"

"I took the SATs three weeks ago. When I'm back, I'll hopefully be studing at Stanford as well. Perhaps we'll see each other then."

"Maybe." she said smiling, "I'd like that."

"What are you going to do with Andrew? I mean he's going to be working at Yale while you will be at Stanford."

"I don't know. But we'll deal with it."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes." she said nodding. "When will you leave?"

"In a week."

"That's fast..." she said in a breath. "I didn't expect to leave you so fast."

"Why don't you ask me why I'm leaving?"

"Because I know. And I know that you know as well. I feel the same way."

"You've got everything you want here."

"The same's for you. Yet we both feel lost. You want to find yourself in Afghanistan."

"And you want to find yourself at Stanford." he said.

"With a lower dieing rate." Gabriella joked with a soft smile on her lips.

"Gabriella," he started.

"Don't let this nice conversation turn into something more." she warned him. "Because if this..."

"You're gonna leave, aren't you?"

"I rather leave before we do something I might regret." she said as she got off the island. "We will never be just friends, won't we?"

He shrugged, "There's always going to be that something in the atmosphere when we're alone."

"I guess you're right." she said, walking to the front door.

"Gabriella, " he said, grabbing her arm. She felt the electricity running through her veins right away. She felt the fire inside of her heating up. It felt like the year never passed. He was still having this control over her. He was still the only one who could make her feel this way. Not Belov, not Anderson... And certainly not Clay, could make her feel this way. It was making her crazy. Insane.

The brunette turned around, looking into his crystal blue eyes. She got lost in the light cracks which were surrounded by a darker blue in his iris. They've changed. His eyes have changed. It was the first time she noticed the change.

"Why can't you let me be happy? Why do you-"

"I've..."

"I am happy with Anderson. _He _makes me happy. He doesn't make me feel the way you do."

He scanned her eyes for a hint. Did she meant it in a good or bad way? "Is this good or bad?" he asked her carefully, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

She sighed before she looked away and brushed through her dark brown locks. "Don't ask me that."

"Why not?"

Gabriella turned around, "I am happy with him. Leave me alone. Let me be happy with him."

"I'm not doing anything."

The brunette looked up into his crystal blue eyes, "Yes you are. Just when I'm finally starting to forget the feeling you gave me... You start giving me these feelings again. You're like a magnet." she said into his eyes.

He remained silent. He didn't expect her to be... _So_ honest. "I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing and let me go."

"What if I don't want to?" he asked her helplessly.

"You've let me go."

"Perhaps I was wrong. I shouldn't have let you go."

"No, it was the right decision." she said to him, grabbing her coat. "I wish you all the best in Afghanistan. I hope you find yourself." she said as she opened the front door.

"Is this your way of saying goodbye?"

"I'm letting you go. Completely. Forever." she said into his eyes, before she kissed his cheek. "Keep safe."

"I... Goodbye, I guess." he said confused as he watched her walking out of the house. It felt like something was at the edge of gettig lost forever.


	24. Keep safe

**Chapter 24: Keep safe**

The brunette woke up in a bed which was awfully familiar to her. A bed she had been in before. Exactly a year ago she had been in that bed once. But this time, she wasn't happy. She didn't feel that reliefed feeling. She felt quite the opposite. Guilt.

_Flashback_

"Ella!" he cried after her, running out of the house. Walking after her at a fast speed.

She didn't listen. She ignored his calls. She ignored the way he said "Ella" to her. Like he had before. She continued walking. The brunette felt every single step in the woods. Each step was getting heavier and heavier. It was like her body resisted her mind. Her mind wanted to get away from him before she might do something she'd regret afterwards. But her body... Her body clearly wanted to stay.

"Ella!" she heard his voice ringing in her ears. The sound made her wanna smile and shout at the same time. She loved the way he said "Ella". It was the most beautifull sound in her ears. At the same time, anger was inside of her. He had no right calling her that. He had no right calling after her. He let her go!

And just like that she stopped walking. Her feet stopped. Her body swung around, seeing him far behind himself. She let the anger fill herself up.

"Don't you 'Ella' me!" she said in an angry voice. The brunette walked into his direction with heavy, big steps. "You have no right calling me that! Absolutely no right!" she screamed at him, in the middle of the woods.

He was getting her attention. Finally.

"Never ever 'Ella' me again, Troy! You've let me go! You freaking let me go!" she said as she finally reached him. "I was ready to let you in! The night of the auction. And you... You bid on me! I thought you felt the same way! I was ready to tell you that I loved you!" She said furiously to him.

His eyes were filled with shock. His mouth was wide open. But words couldn't find their way out. His mind screamed, but his mouth didn't form words. The crystal blue eyes cracked with every second passing. He couldn't believe it.

"But you let me go!" she said to him, "And when I came back... I saw that you've really let me go. Completely."

"Ella..."

"You know what the worst part of this was? You freaking ripped me into a thousand little pieces this night! And..." the brunette brushed through her dark brown hair, "It took me a year to recover. A freaking year to recover from the torture you did to me. The torture which," she shook her head, not willing to let the tears roll down her cheeks, "It let me to Andy. A man who was willing to love me the best he can. A man who was willing to help me heal. A man who glued me back together again after months of insecurity concering our status. A man who was there for me, although I've pushed him away in the beginning. A man who will never hurt me. Someone who loves me not because of my baggage. But _for_ my baggage." she said into his eyes, which were now filled with pure sorrow. "And this baggage is you. He loves me although he knows you broke me. He loves me although he knows that I still and always will have feelings for you." she explained before the brunette turned her back to him and started to walk away.

He had no idea. No idea what he had done a year ago. He had absolutely...

"Why are you telling me this?" he called after her, making her feet once more stop.

Gabriella tunred around, letting the sun shine on her back. She shrugged, "I don't know." It was the truth. She didn't know why, but she had to tell him. Let him know. Like it was his right to know, althought it clearly wasn't. Telling him, didn't make her feel guilty anymore. Telling him made her feel relief. It opened the doors for a fresh start.

"What do you expect from me?" he asked in a loud voice again, not moving from his position. He needed the distance. He needed her to stay away. As if distance could reveal the truth without the bitter taste of truth.

He caused her to shrug again. "I don't know." she yelled back at him.

God, she looked beautiful in this lightning. The sun contouring her silouette made her look like an mirage. His mirage. It felt like he had been in the desert, wandering around looking for something he didn't even know what it was.

"What do you know then?" he asked her, walking up to this beautifull mirage.

"I know that I have a boyfriend, whom I really truely love. I know that I am on the safe side with him. That's what I know." she explained as she watched him walking closer to her. It felt like all these emotions she had tried so desparetly to ignore were walking straight towards her. It was horrible facing them. Facing him with no protection.

"What else?" he asked her in a strong, very powerfull voice.

Gabriella sighed, "What do you want to hear from me?"

"The truth."

"I've said it. I've told you the truth. Now, I need to you stay away from me."

"No." he said as he finally reached her. He was facing her, getting nearly lost in the warmth of her chocolate brown eyes. Forcing himself not to kiss her, he tried to stay as strong as he could. His eyes connected with her's.

"I love him." she said into his ocean blue eyes.

"Yes." he agreed, looking deep into her brown eyes.

"And he loves me."

"Most probably, yes." he agreed once more.

"I really do love him, you know."

"You keep repeating yourself." he said noticing.

"I don't know what you want to hear from me!" she said desperately. "I told you everything I wanted. I told you that I wanted to open up to you the night to clearly rejected me. I told you how I turned to Andrew. I told you that he sort of fixed me, or at least glued me together until a couple of hours ago. When you announced that you're leaving. Going to Afghanistan. Dieing there."

"I didn't say the last part. You made that up."

"But it's a very like consequence from your reckless decision."

"It wasn't reckless!"

"Yes it was. It was a decision you made due to some stupid heartache you shouldn't even have!" she said into his eyes.

"I made this decision for myself." he corrected her calmly.

"And it was a good one."

"Really? Was it?"

"Don't ask me. You know the answer yourself."

"I can't back down now."

"Yes." she agreed. Suddenly, their positions changed.

"I broke up with Alex."

"Mhm. You already told me."

"I didn't do it because of you."

"I know."

"It wasn't working out. I saw it from the start. But I thought I'd give it a shot. She deserved a chance."

"We all deserve a chance."

"Do you think you will marry him?"

"Don't ask me those kind of questions."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Shaking her head and mumbling something he couldn't understand she walked away from him once more. Straight back to the house. Guess she changed her mind.

"Don't do that to me." she said to him as they were slowly reaching the house.

"Do what?"

"Don't ask me question I am not able to answer."

"Do you see yourself with him in ten years? Married, with children?" he continued asking her.

"I don't know."

"What about in five years? Will you be living with him?"

"I don't know." she said again, unsure where this interrogation is going.

"Four years. What about Four years? Will you still be with him?"

"I don't know." The house was getting closer and closer.

"Three years. What about thre-"

"I don't know!" she yelled at him as she stopped at the porch. "I don't know where this relationship is going to be in ten, five or freaking three years!"

"But you love him."

"Yes!" she defended herself which seemed ridiculous.

"And he loves you."

"Yes, he loves me!"

"And you love him."

"Of course I love him!" she yelled in a voice stronger than she could ever imagine. "I love him. I love him _best_ I can. I love him although I know that he loves me more. I love him the best I can. The best I can."

"Why don't you love him more?" he asked her, still not stopping with those awfull uncomfortable questions.

She turned around, "Because it's you I love more, okay?" she yelled at him. "I love him, knowing that it isn't what it should be like. I love him, knowing that I could love him more. More if I could let you go. But I can't. A part of me is _always_ going to love you. I'm bonded to you. And that part, no matter how tiny it may be, already loves you more than him. So think about how much I loved you when he hadn't been in the picture. It was a ridiculous amount of love that I felt for you. A love so strong and wonderfull that it ripped me apart in the end. That's what loving you did to me. Is that what you wanted to hear?" she yelled back at him before she spread out her arms, "I LOVE YOU!" she yelled desperately, letting the woods know. "I lo-"

He pressed his soft lips on her's. He couldn't stand her talking about something. He needed to feel it. Placing his hand on her cheek, he kissed her softly.

She got lost in his soft kisses. She got lost in the kisses she had missed _so_ much. She got lost feeling his tongue. She felt the butterflies in her stomach go crazy wild. She hadn't had this feeling for a long time. It was a feeling, only Troy could give her. It was the feeling, which proved to her that she was still freaking head over heels in love with him. Although she shouldn't be.

Letting go of her lips, he caressed her cheek. "I love you, too. With all my heart."

"You shouldn't have kissed me, Troy." she warned him, pushing away his hand from her cheek.

He looked at her confused, "You're playing with me." he noticed. "Why are you playing hot and cold?"

"I'm not!" she defended herself as she walked back into the enormous house. "It's just... We shouldn't do that. I have a boyfriend I love very much. And you... You will go to Afghanistan in a week. As a Marine." she explained to him. "What we were doing earlier is wrong. You will be gone anyways and I will be at Stanford. This night..."

"Is all what matters, Gabriella. This night is all what counts." he whispered to her, placing his forehead against her's. "Ella..."

"Don't 'Ella' me. You know that makes me weak." she confessed with a soft smile on her lips.

He returned her smile before he sang her favorite Nickname over and over. He was the only one who called her that way. The only one who was allowed to. Because he was the only one who ever had this kind of effect on her.

"Why are you so wonderfull, huh?" she asked him in a soft voice as she slowly gave into him. He was the one she would always wanna be with. No matter how their relationship would turn out. No matter how badly he would treat her, she would always run back to him. That was clear to her now. He was the one for her. He was the one who he would always compare her other boyfriends with.

He pulled a strand away from her face before he kissed her neck softly.

"You have no idea how much strength it costs to not give into you right now." she said with her eyes closed, feelings his hands opening her dress. "Wait,"

He stopped and looked up to her.

"This is the last night we will spend together. It will be the last time we will see each other. I won't be at your goodbye party, believe me there will be one because Miley's already planning it, because it will ripe me apart. Knowing that you might die in the upcoming three months already rips me apart. But going to some party is..."

He nodded, "It's okay. I understand."

"This is my way of saying goodbye. My way of wishing you good luck. My way of sending my love to freaking Afghanistan." she said with tears in her eyes. But she didn't let them roll down her cheek. Instead, she kissed him with passion before she felt her dress fall to the ground.

_End of Flashback_

Staring at the ceiling she finished her flashback. It was good. A right decision. Looking to her right, she saw that Troy was still sleeping. She smiled at the sleeping image, before she got up and slowly gathered her clothings. As she got dressed, she noticed the picture on his shelf. She didn't even know he developed that picture. It was an image of her from their very first night here at Waverly. It was the night she remembered who he was. It was the night he remembered who she was. The image showed Gabriella's smiling face with the rising sun surrounding her. The beautiful orange lightning was too much of a waste to let it go, he had told her afterwards. It was the perfect picture to capture her feelings for him. It was the perfect picture of her love.

Smiling the brunette picked up the frame and took out the photograph. She grabbed a pen from his desk before she flipped the picture around and wrote something on the back. Those two words would mean the world to him - just like it means the world to her now. Those two words would save his life. His life in Afghanistan.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it looks like the end, but it's not. There are a couple of chapters coming.<strong>

**I'm nearly done with school - my last exam is this friday.**

**Please review!**

**Xoxo Nic**


	25. Someone I know

**Chapter 25: Someone I know**

Years went by and every single character went their own way. College separated the friends, ripping them apart and spreading them all over the United States. Keeping in contact seemed almost impossible. But yet they did meet up twice. Once for a very sad occasion, an occasion which broke hearts. It broke on heart the most. One heart never recovered. Others healed. Slowly they healed but they would never forget.

The second meeting was a joyfull one. A wedding. A wedding they wished they would be complete. The whole group was history now. But they didn't let their crying hearts turn this wedding into something done. She didn't deserve it. A wedding was an joyfull event. A very joyfull event. The friends decided to keep it that way. It turned out to be a night they would never forget. But soon they had to go their separate ways again. Each one of them went into a different directon. But they decided to meet every year. Each year in the summer one of the friends would make dinner and they all would come together. To celebrate.

**Kelly** lived in Seattle, working at the city's most famous radio station. She even had her own show _Ask Kelly_. The former amateur gymnast worked as a journalist at a newspaper before. But her career took off early. Maybe too early for some. But for Kelly work was just going at the right speed. As for her private life... She was happy. Happy with her long time boyfriend Sage.

**Holly** lived in New York. She worked as a model to get some extra money during college, where she met the love of her life. The love which she married a couple of years after they met. The wedding was beautifull. Nowadays, the blonde oscillated between her house in the Hamptons and her apartment on the Upper East Side. The former model was now working as a laywer. The State's most famous laywer.

**Alex**was a stewardess, which means she was on the plane pretty much all the time. It was her dream job. She loved flying and she loved visiting new places. But her home was in Paris. The only city which fascinated her enough to make her wanna live there. It was wonderfull in France.

**Miley** and **Nick** were both living in Los Angeles. _Together. Forever._ Was their motto. A motto they created after this horrible occasion. It bonded them together even tighter. As if something like this was possible. The Hollywood Hills were now their home. The place where both superstars could be normal human beings. Where both superstars could escape from their stressfull days. Working as both singers and actor/actress was sometimes more stressfull than they could have ever imagined, but they were happy with their choice. They loved their lives. Their lives together.

A couple of miles away from Nick and Miley was **Gabriella**'s house. She lived in Malibu. She had the most beautifull house at the beach. Although the former elite gymnast was living at one the most beautifull places in the world, there was no way she rested. She kept on going. Kept on moving. Because otherwise she would break apart. Again. Like she did every time she had a second for herself. There was no day she didn't even spend a thought on it. The horrible occasion.

The beautifull brunette had worked as a model for fun while she was at Stanford. Now the pretty woman was the owner of several recording labels and boutiques. Designing and writing songs were her passion. She was at the top of her career. But she was not lonely on the top. She had someone beside her. Like she always had. He was the one she could count on, no matter what. He had been there for her all these years. He was beside her, making sure she would survive any heart breaking event. He was there for her. Like he always been. They were even neighbours now. Knowing that he was just a doorbell ring away from her comfronted her, made her feel better. **Andrew** made her wanna go on. He was the best friend. The friend whom Gabriella could tell anything. Their relationship may didn't work out, but their friendship was at it's strongest. The longer they were friends, the stronger their friendship grew. The former professor at Yale was now working at the University of California. He loved it more than Yale, which seemed impossible at the beginning. But with the beach just around the corner, he could go surfing in his free periods which made life a little better.

This year, it was **Gabriella's** turn to host the party.

Location: East Side, Seattle

"Sage, we need to keep going! Otherwise our flight will leave without us!" Kelly called through her house, hoping he would hear her.

"Coming!" the green eyed man called back, lifting up the luggage. "Why did you pack so much? I thought we would just spend the weekend in Malibu."

"_Exactly_. A whole weekend! Do you know how many outfit changes that is, honey?" she asked him as she held the front door open.

"It's just a weekend." he reminded her, "It's a get-together at Gabriella's house."

The blonde smiled at her boyfriend, "You haven't seen her house yet..."

Location: Upper East Side, New York

The ringing phone interrupted the blonde from packing. She looked at the display. Work. She sighed but didn't pick up. She deserved the weekend. The weekend away from this stressfull job. Away from _this_. A weekend with Adam, her husband.

The brunette guy stormed into their master bedroom, "Honey are you he stopped as he saw the open suitcase lieing on the floor, clearing she wasn't ready yet.

"Don't give me that look, Adam." she said, stuffing in clothes. "I know, I am late. But my freaking phone keeps ringing and I can't bare that sound anymore. They _know_ I took the weekend off. Why can't they just leave me alone?" she said, with tears dropping onto the clean clothes in her suitcase.

Adam sighed before he walked over to his wife. He sat next to her on the floor, rubbing her back. "Shhhh, everything is going to be fine." he tried to comfort his wife.

"It's not going to be fine!" she said in one breath. "I am not done with packing and our freaking plan leaves in an hour, which means we already should be at the freaking airport!"

"We take the next plane. I'm sure Gabriella will understand."

"It's not about Gabriella!" she screamed before she took a deep breath. "It's just..."

"Your hormones are freaking you out, I know..." he said as he hugged her.

"Oh you know nothing!" she said to him. "I am a bitch and it's all your fault." she blamed him.

"I will quote that at our second ultra sound." he said getting up before he offered her a hand, "Come on, I'm gonna make you a cup of tea. You will feel better afterwards."

"You and your British teas." Holly said rolling her eyes, getting up.

"They help." he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders, leading her into the kitchen.

Location: Hollywood Hills, Los Angeles

The Paparazzi were already out there. It was a countless amount of them. Fifty, maybe sixty even. Even kids were their. At the age of thirteen they were already working. Desparate to get the perfect picture. The one picture which would give them a ridiculous amount of money. They couldn't even give them a life. Not even a couple of hours to theirselves. It was horrible.

"What you're doing?" she heard Nick's voice over her shoulder.

"Nothing." Miley said as she closed the curtain.

"Paparazzi again, huh?" he asked her as they walked into their master bedroom.

"They never get tired taking pictures of us. Like we are some sensation, Nick. Brangelina, _they are_ a sensation. But not us. We're normal human beings, trying to work as good as we can. We can't help it if we're so successfull."

"We've chosen this lifestyle, Mils. This is our dream. I asked you more than once if you wanted to be a part of this world."

"I don't regret my decision. I love singing and acting, but sometimes I wished it would be a little... I just need some time apart from this craziness." she said as they reached their bedroom. The suitcases were already packed and ready for their transfer to the car. "Wow, that was fast. I didn't know you were so good at packing."

"I know what you like and what you hate. We've been living here for three years now. We've been together for four. I think I should know you by now." he said before he kissed her softly. "Come on, let's go. We don't wanna be late."

The blonde's eyes stopped at an awfully familiar picture. It was the last complete group picture of the friends. A picture taken only a week before he left. The day he announced that he'd be going to Afghanistan as a Marine. It felt like yesterday.

Miley snapped out of her day dream, walking behind her long-time boyfriend Nick, who was carring their suitcases. "How do you think she's dealing with everything?"

Nick placed the suitcases behind the closed front door before he shrugged, "I don't know. I've never lost someone so close to me. I didn't even know how you got over it."

"I recovered. I have you."

"And she has Andrew."

"We all know that he won't be able to heal her."

"But he's helping her to take it day by day." he said as he put on the sunglasses. "Ready for another round of crazy Paparazzi?"

Miley nodded before she put on her sunglasses as well. She was never going to get used to this. To those crazy men and women who were following her every single day. But this was her life. She chose this life.

Location: Up in the air, between Paris and Los Angeles

The brunette was reading a book she had already read two times. It was like getting thrown back in time. By reading every single page, she felt like she was in High School Again. She felt like she was straight back at Waverly. This book had something fascinating and scary at the same time. It told their story. No, not their story but his. His and Her's. How was that possible? By re-reading the whole book a second and third time it became even more scary. It was scary to know that the whole world could read what happened to them years ago. But who was writing it?

Looking up from the text, Alex closed the book slightly reading the book's spine. The author's name was Christopher Thomson. She never heard of him. The name was definitely not familiar. There had been no Thomson at Waverly. At least not the time she and her friends had been there. But how did he knew about their lifes then? How should he know about the drama Troy and Gabriella went through? And how could he write it all down, so detailed that it felt like it happened all over and over again?

It had been a suggesting by a friend. Kaylie gave her the book as she finished it. She told her it was the most amazing book ever. One of the most successfull one's as well. _Your love ripped me apart_ was the title. A title just as powerfull as the book was. It had amazing content. It capitulated you right into the happening. Right four years ago when it all did happen. Just like in the book. Only the book had other characters. The main characters were Amber and Chace, who clearly were Gabriella and Troy in real life. Jennifer would be Miley, Henry would be Nick. Alexsander was Jason, no doubt. And Emily... Well Emily was the best friend, making Emily Alex in real life. It was awfully familiar.

"Would you like to have some more coffee, Mrs. Russo?" the stewardess asked her.

Alex shook her head, "No thanks."

"Oh are you reading 'Your love ripped me apart'? That's such an amazing book! I've already read it five times and I can't get enough of this love story. It's so sad that there is no happy ending."

Alex nodded, "Yes, it is." she agreed.

Then the stewardess leaned closer to Alex, "Just between you and me, but the author is sitting two seats away from you!" she squeezed happily.

"Really?" she asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"This is _so_ exciting! But don't ask him for his signature. I tried that. Didn't really work out."

"Which seat number?"

"3A." the stewardess said smiling before she walked away.

Alex took a deep breath before she got up. The walk over to seat number 3A felt like eternity. But she needed to find out who wrote about her and her friends. Who was Christopher Thomson?

"Excuse me, are you Christopher Thomson?" she asked him carefully.

The man turned around, looking at the petite brunette, "Yes?"

Alex couldn't believe her eyes. He looked just like him. He looked just like he would look at this age. He freaking looked like her former best friend!

"I'm not signing my book, if you wanted to ask for my signature." he explained in a rush, closing the screen of his MacBook. He had the same icy blue eyes. The same figure... The same voice.

"I'm sorry, it's just... You look like someone I know."

"Perhaps I have one of those faces..." he explained in a relaxed voice.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead." he said, offering her the seat next to me. "I have a feeling this conversation is going to take a while..."

Location: Malibu, Los Angeles

"I'm so excited to see them again." Gabriella said smiling as she put the cake into the oven.

"Who's going to arrive at first?" Andy asked her, getting every cleaned up.

The brunette shrugged, "I don't know. Depends on whose plan will land first."

"Perhaps Mils and Nick will be the first." he said with a tiny bit of hope in his voice.

Gabi laughed, "No, they are always the last. Always. Gosh, I've missed them so much."

"You see Nick and Mils all the time."

"I mean the others. Alex, Holly and Sage... Kelly. All of them. Is Rose coming?" she asked her best friend.

He shook her head, "Not likely. I broke up with her a couple of days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him before she gave him a hug.

He shrugged, "It didn't seem important."

"Four years of intense friendship and you call that not important?" she asked him.

"It's just... She wasn't the one."

"But she was close."

"Too perfect if you ask me. She didn't even have any flaws!"

"Everybody has flaws. Even the most perfect person in the world has some." she said, letting her mind wander to somewhere it shouldn't. Her heart ached. A pain she had felt for a very long time now. Pain became the new normality for her.

"I think you should try to move on, Gabs."

"You say that like it's easy. Which it isn't by the way. Just to make that clear."

"I'm not saying it is easy. I'm saying you should give someone else a try. Perhaps he will win your heart over."

"Even you couldn't win my heart over. And you were pretty damned close a couple of years back."

"When he was still here."

* * *

><p><strong>A new chapter everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading.<strong>

**Please review.**

**Xoxo Nic**


	26. Their story

**Chapter 26: Their story**

Alex took her luggage and waited to Christopher Thomson to reach her.

"How long will you stay in Los Angeles?" Chris asked her as they made their way out of the LAX Airport.

"A week. Maybe more. Depends." Alex said smiling. "You?"

"I live here now. In Malibu. I moved a couple of weeks ago. I'm opening a new restaurant in two days. You should come." he offered.

She nodded, "Thanks for the offer."

"And bring your friends." he suggested before he slowly made his way away from Alex.

"Chris!" she called after him. She just had to know this one last detail.

The blue eyed man turned around, "Yes?"

"You _were_ in Afghanistan, weren't you?"

He nodded, "As a Marine. About four years ago. For a couple of months." he explained to her.

She nodded, "What's the name of your restaurant?"

"Ella." he said quickly before he got into his cab.

Her breath got stuck in her lungs. He _was_ him. He had to be. She had to tell her. Tell her about him. Tell them about Chris. About Christopher Thomson.

Gabriella heard the door bell ring for the first time today as she opened a bottle of water to bring it to Andy.

"I'll get it." he said, getting up before she could even react.

"Thanks." she whispered before she took a sip of his former water.

"Well look who we got here!" he said as he opened the door. He hugged the blonde and her boyfriend before the two of them walked in. "I knew you guys were the first this time."

"Really?" Nick asked him.

Andy nodded, "Positive. I had a feeling."

"Yeah right and my name is Paris Hilton." Miley said, rolling her eyes. "Where's Gabs?"

"Kitchen!" Gabriella's voice appeared.

Miley ran over to the kitchen, hugging Gabriella as tight as she could.

"I swear the next time you do that, you're going to kill me." Gabriella joked.

"Sorry. I just missed ya too much."

"We saw each other a week ago."

"That week was freaking long if you ask me." Miley said smiling as the doorbell rang another time.

"Your guess?" Gabi asked her.

"Kelly."

Andrew opened the door, "Miley won!" he yelled back to the girls.

"Am I the price?" Kelly asked.

"If anyone won, then it's me." Sage corrected Andrew.

"Fine, you won." Miley agreed, hugging her brunette friend. "Gosh it's been ages!"

"Four months."

"Ages, right?" Gabriella asked ironically as she reached the crowd at the front door. "Get in. Make yourself at home."

"Your house is enormous." Sage noticed.

"Enough space for all of you." Gabriella said smiling.

Then the door bell rang a third time.

"Holly." All the girls said at once, nodding. It could only be her.

Gabriella opened the door, seeing Holly and her husband Adam. The blonde was glowing. Extremly glowing. "You're pregnant." Gabriella said, without a greeting.

"What? No!" Holly said, pushing Adam inside the house to hide herself.

"She's pregnant." Gabriella repeated as the blonde walked in.

All the other girls stared at her, grinning like they won four years of free chocolate.

"You're pregnant!" they all said grinning before they hugged her.

"I told you we couldn't keep it a secret from them." Adam said, rolling his eyes.

"She really thought that?" Nick asked him.

"Crazy right?"

"Gabriella has a freaking sixth sense for that." Sage said. "Guessed it at my sister as well."

"Congrats." Andrew said, hugging his friend.

"Right, congrats." Nick said before he hugged him as well.

"Alright, I need you guys to move." Gabriella said to the men. "Go outside and start with the barbeque already. We need to have some girl talk!"

"Touchy..." Sage said as the men walked outside to the pool.

"How far are you?"

"Not far. Like nineth week." Holly said smiling.

"That's really not far." Kelly said noticing.

"Stop it!" Miley hissed at her.

The doorbell rang once more. "That's Alex." she said as she opened the door.

The brunette girl smiled at them. At least she faked the smile, knowing that they would soon find out about the book. About Chris.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked Alex, who wasn't even in the house yet.

"Nothing's wrong!" she said as she walked in. "Everything's fine. What's new with you guys."

"Holly's pregnant!" Miley announced in a breath.

"Mils!" Gabriella hissed at her.

"I couldn't help it. I'm _so_ excited!"

"Congrats! That's amazing!" Alex said hugging her. "How far?"

"Nineth week. Not that far."

"Who wants a cup of tea?" Gabriella asked the crowd.

"We all do." Miley said smiling.

"All into the kitchen then!" she said smiling.

"Miley, can I talk to you?" Alex asked her.

The blonde turned around, looking straight into Alex's serious face.

"We'll be there in a minute." Miley said to the girls. "What's really going on, Alex?"

"Do you guys have names yet?" Kelly asked the blonde as the water boiled.

"We don't even know the sex yet!"

"Right." Kelly said.

"Green or black tea?" Gabriella asked, looking outside her window straight at the guys. They were already grilling.

"Green!" they said in a choir.

"There's this book." Alex started as the girls sat down in the wintergarden.

"What book?" Miley asked.

The brunette got the book out and handed it over to Miley.

"Oh I know that one. I heard great reviews from it!" the blonde said excited.

"Did you read it?"

"Not yet. But I'm going to."

"You really don't have to read it."

"What do you mean? Is it bad?"

"No! No, it's wonderfull... And powerfull with those words... He describes..."

"What's wrong with this book, Alex?"

Alex took a deep breath, "It's their story, Mils."

"Whose story?"

"Troy's and Gabriella's."

"What?" Miley asked her shocked.

"It's their story. Word for word it describes their ups and downs. The heartache and the drama. It's their story."

"You must be wrong."

"Open the book and read the first sentences. It's their story." she ensured her.

Miley opened the book and started to read the first page.

_I was walking down the parking lot, like I always have been. In my favorite black leather jacket I crossed the street, looking to my right side as my girlfriend got out of her pink Mercedes. I never understood her obsession with pink. Never._

_Suddenly I heard brakes squeking. My head turned to the right side. That's when I first saw her. That's when I first saw the love of my life. She looked shocked into my crystal blue eyes. She was so beautifull. Her warm chocolate brown eyes conntected with mine. Just for a second._

The blonde closed the book and looked at Alex. "That doesn't prove anything."

"Page 234 then."

Miley opened the book at page 234 and started reading again.

_I knew her. I've met her before. And now I knew why she was so familiar to me. We've been together before. Once. But it was enough for me to fall for her. It was a masquerade ball. A ball in New York. A masquerade ball. I've always went there with my step sister. But this time it was different. Different because I met her. She was so wonderfull, so beautifull in that golden dress. She took my breath away the first second I saw her._

"That's still not enough."

"Page 355."

_I showed her the one thing no one knew I had. Not even my step sister knew that I had it. I got it for my birthday. It was an island. An island at the Bahamas. A small, beautifull island. My escape. My escape with her. I wanted to share it with her. Show her that she was special to me. Show her that she was more than just some girl to me. Show her that my feeling were real towards her. But at the same time I was sure that she would reject me. She would run away. Like she always did. Being with her was stressfull. It hurt. I loved her so much that it hurt. But she was worth it. Being with her was worth it._

"I don't see Troyella in this."

"At the end of the page."

_She ignored me. Her decision was simple. Without any emotions. She ignored me. After the trip to Havanna she ignored me. It was simple. A simple decision. A simple decision which hurt me more than I could handle._

_"We need to talk." I whispered into her ear._

_She stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "I thought you weren't a fan of talking."_

_"This is an emergency."_

_"Your excuse for everything." she said before she followed me into an empty classroom._

Alex looked and Miley, whose eyes widened at the last words she read.

"You heard them talking that day, didn't you?"

"It can't be true, Alex."

"Turn to the last page."

The blonde filled over to the last page.

_I was sitting in the plane, ready to get thrown out at any second. I was here. I was ready. Ready to find myself. Ready to find myself without her._

_I reached into the pocket of my jeans and took out the picture of her. It was a beautifull picture of the love of my life. I knew exactly when I took this picture. It was the perfect moment to capture the most beautifull woman in the world. It showed her laying on the floor, smiling into the lense. Orange lightning surrounded her perfect body. And she smiled. Like she knew she loved me then. Like she knew we would always be together. Like she knew she would be the one who would keep me alive here. Here in Afghanistan._

_I fliped the picture over and read what it said on the back. 'Keep safe. XxX Ella' That's all she gave me. A simple 'Keep safe'. And it would, indeed keep me safe._

"Oh my God." Miley said with tears in her eyes. She looked at Alex, "Do you really think...?"

Alex shrugged, "I don't know."

"But I don't know a Christopher Tomson. Never met anyone named like that."

"There's another thing I need to tell you." Alex started, "He looked like him, Mils. He had the same eyes, the same bone counters... The same smile. The author is _him_."

"That can't be true. They told me he was dead!" she nearly screamed at her.

"I wouldn't turn to you if I didn't think it were possible." Alex explained herself. "It was him. It was Troy."

"But we... We were at his freaking funeral!"

"They never found his dead body, Miley."

"They said they got a huge bomb attack in Afghanistan and that all men were dead. All men!"

"I believe he made it through. Somehow."

"But _how_?" Miley asked her as she brushed through her blonde locks. "Are you sure?"

Alex nodded, "Pretty sure. Chris told me he had been in Afghanistan as well. Around the time Troy should have been there."

"But... We have to meet him. I have to see him. To make sure it's real."

"He doesn't know that I think he's Troy. We met on the plane and talked."

"Has he got that picture of Gabs?"

Alex shrugged, "I didn't have the time to ask him."

"It was a ten hours flight."

"A stewardess told me that he was on the plane only an hour before we landed."

"Do you have his number?"

The brunette nodded once more.

"Call him. Tell him we have to meet. _Now_." Miley said still with tears in her eyes. If it were true, then she had to know. If it weren't then she had to know as well.

* * *

><p><strong>A new chapter, everyone! You can find a picture of Gabriella's Beach house in Malibu in my profile.<strong>

**PLEASEEEEE Review!**

**Xoxo Nic**


	27. She saved my life

**Chapter 27: She saved my life**

"We're going out!" Miley yelled as she grabbed a cardigan.

"Now?" Gabriella asked surprised. "We just started eating."

"I don't feel so well." Alex said, acting sick.

"We'll be quick." Miley said smiling. "Continue eating. We'll be back in no time."

"Well if you two are getting a pregnancy test, I wanna know what the result is." Gabriella joked.

Nick shot a look at Miley, who casually shook her head. "You will!" she yelled before she closed the front door behind herself.

"We really have to make this quick." Alex said as she got into the white Range Rover Sport.

"You should drive. I feel like I'm gonna vomit." Miley said, handing the keys to her best friend.

"Perhaps Gabriella was right..."

"This is not funny." Miley said as they drove off, "I am not pregnant."

"We'll meet him at a Diner just a couple of miles away from here. Lucky us, he's staying here as well." Alex explained.

"Alex, what if it's him?"

"It is him."

"What if it's not?"

"No matter what, we won't tell Gabriella until we're sure. Let's spare her another heartbreak."

"Her heart can't break another time. He ripped her apart. His death tore her into a million pieces which no one can glue together. Not even Andy."

"I can't believe that we're friends with our former history teacher!" Alex said laughing, "Remember when she told us that she was dating him?"

"I didn't talk to her for a week. It was a wonder that nobody found out about them."

"Yeah... Who knew that two years later they'd be separated but still remain friends." Alex said as they reached the Diner. It was Geoffrey's dining restaurant with the most amazing view ever. Alex parked the car and both girls got out, not saying a single word.

Entering the restaurant, Miley's eyes scanned the area. Looking for her dead step brother.

While the blonde scanned the area, Alex turned to help. "Hi, I'm looking for Christopher Tomson."

The blonde waitress nodded, "He's outside. Third table on the left."

"Thanks." Alex said, grabbing Miley's hand and dragging her out with herself. Geoffrey's had the most amazing view. It showed the whole coast and along with it the ocean. It was windy outside, but it wasn't too windy to be sitting inside.

"There he is." Alex said, seeing the back of Chris.

Gabriella smiled as she took a sip of her red wine. "Who do you guys think is going to marry next?" she asked the crowd, seeing Holly's and Adam's wedding picture.

"You want me to be honest?" Holly asked her.

"Yeah." she said nodding.

"I always thought you and Troy would be the first who get married from our group." she said, "It's just..."

"You guys were too perfect to be true." Kelly ended Holly's thought.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. But sometimes there is no happy end. Anyways, who will marry next? Your guess."

"Mhm... I think I know." Kelly said grinning.

"Who's your guess?" Holly asked her.

"Miley and Nick." she said.

Gabriella nodded, "My guess as well."

"Me, too." Holly said.

"Yeah, definitely you guys." Sage said.

"You got a ring yet?" Adam asked Nick.

"Why do you guys think I have a ring?" he asked the group.

Gabriella shrugged, "It's just a feeling."

"Just like with my pregnancy." Holly said grinning. "So, do you have a ring or don't you?"

"If not we're going engagement ring shopping." Kelly said.

"Yeah, just us girls and you."

"I think we guys should do that alone." Andrew said, "It's a guy thing."

"Oh it's not!" Gabriella argued. "We can give him way better adviced than you ever could."

"So not true!"

"I already have a ring." Nick interrupted the two.

"What?" both of them said, surprised.

"I have a ring."

"An engagement ring?"

"No, a ring as a birthday gift." he said rolling his eyes.

"Show us!" Kelly demanded.

"Like he has it with him." Sage said, rolling his eyes.

"Actually, I do." Nick said, reaching into the pocket of his jeans.

"You carry an _engagement ring_ in your _pocket_?" Holly said shocked.

"Yeah." he said, holding the ring in his finger.

"Wow..." all girls said at once.

"Aren't you afraid of losing it?" Sage asked him.

He shook his head, "No. Somehow, I'm not."

"It's such a beautifull ring." Holly said smiling.

"You've got one yourself." Adam said, reminding her.

"Oh, shh you." she said. "A girl can't ever have too many rings."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sage said, looking at Kelly.

"What?" she asked him.

"How long have you had it?" Kelly asked him.

"About three months." Nick answered.

"And when do you wanna do it?" Gabi asked him.

"I wanted to ask her sometime this weekend. When we're all together."

"Oh do it tonight! _Please!_" Holly said smiling.

Miley's head turned to the man, "Maybe it's not him." she whispered before they reached him.

"Hi Chris." Alex said, causing Chris to turn around.

Miley's breath got stuck. It _was_ him. It had to be. He looked _exactly like him_.

"Alex." the man said with a soft smile on his lips. A smile Troy used to have as well. He didn't notice Miley at first. "Take a seat. Both of you." he said noticing the blonde. Of course he knew who the blonde was. Everyone knew.

"This is my friend." Alex introduced Mils.

"Hi, I'm Miley."

"Chris." he said, shaking hands with her. The blonde looked familiar to him. Like he knew her. I mean, of course he knew her. After all, she and her long time boyfriend were superstars. Everyone knew them. But he felt like he _knew_ her. Which was an odd feeling. A feeling he never had before. Maybe she was bringing parts of his memory back. He shook his head. Stupid idea. "So, why did you wanna meet me?"

"You were in Afghanistan, weren't you?" Alex asked him.

"I've already confirmed that."

"But when?"

"A little less than four years ago." he said deep in thoughts, "About four years, yeah."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. I told you I don't remember anything before the bombings."

The _bombings_. It would fit. "What _do_ you remember?" Miley asked him for the first time.

"Well, I was playing soccer with my comrades. Out of the sudden we were attacked. I saw the bombs reaching us. I tried to save them. I tried to keep them safe. But then a bomb fall right in our crowd. Then everything went black. That's all I remember from that day."

"How did you get to the States?"

"When I woke up I was in a Quichna. In Israel. I don't know how I got there. A family found me and got me there. They got me out of Afghanistan and saved my life."

"Wow..." Both girls said, amazed.

"I didn't have any papers with me. No name. No nationality. No family. But most of all I had no memory. I didn't know who I was. I had absolutely no idea who I was. That's when I learned Arabic."

"And then?" Miley asked.

"They got me papers. A new identity via the CIA. The CIA told me that I was American. But they didn't have any further information."

"And they got you a ticket to the States?"

"No. I wanted a ticket to Paris first. It was in Paris, when I found out that I could speak French fluently. I must've learned it at school. I worked there as a cook. For about two years. I also worked there with a psychiatrist, who should bring my memory back."

"Did it help?"

"In a way, yeah. She helped me with my guilt. But I didn't get my memory back. Instead, I started to dream. Dream about the book. I decided to write down all the dreams."

"Which in the end created the book." Miley concluded.

"So who wants a burger?" Gabriella asked the crowd.

"I'd like one!" Nick said.

"Me too!"

"Same here!"

"Three burgers!" Gabriella said as she reached Andy, who was grilling the beef.

"Coming right up!" he said as he put the beef onto the plate. "How are you doing?"

"It's good to see the whole group again. Although, I do miss him."

"I think we all do." Andy ensured her. "But it's getting better."

"Yeah..." Gabriella agreed, although she knew that this feeling would never go away.

"Why are you opening a restaurant in Los Angeles?"

"I love cooking. It's something I'm excellent at. I already have a restaurant in Paris and New York City."

"And now LA."

"Exactly."

"Do you really have that picture, which the main character of your book has in the end of the book?" Miley asked him.

He nodded, "I've been looking for that woman since a little more than three years now. I've looked for her in Europe. I've looked for her in Asia. I've looked for her in Africa. I went down all the way to Australia. And now I'm in the States. She saved my life. More than once."

"Can we take a look at the picture? Maybe we can help finding that woman. We know a lot of people." Alex suggested.

"Sure." Chris said, reaching into the pocket of his jacket. He got out the picture, which was damaged and looked like it survived centuries. Or three months in Afghanistan. It was the same. He handed the picture to them. "I hope you can help me."

Alex and Miley both couldn't believe their eyes. It was Gabriella no doubt. A younger version of her. A version which was four years younger than now. She was smiling into the camera. Smiling like this smile would show her love for him. It was a beautifull picture. Miley flipped the picture around, seeing the same next from his book: _Keep safe. XxX Ella_

"And no one gave that picture to you?" Alex asked him.

He shrugged, "I don't think so. I've had that picture in my jacket all the time. In the pocket right in front of my heart. I guess she meant a lot to me. Then. Plus, I feel connected to her. In more than one way. This sounds crazy, I know."

Miley looked up to him. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she wouldn't let them fall. It was a wonder. A pure miracle that he was here. That he was alive. "Your name is not Christopher Thomson. Your name is Troy Bolton." she said to him.

"What?" he asked her confused.

"The storyline in the book is your story." Alex explained carefully. "The woman in the book is the woman in the picture. It's your lovestory with her."

"Wait... What?"

"You went to Afghanistan for three months but due to the bombings you died. That's what they told me." Miley explained. "Your funeral was two years ago."

"You guys are insane." he said getting up.

"Wait, "Miley said, grabbing his hand. "we know where this woman is."

He looked down at her, before his eyes moved over to the picture. She was worth it. He felt such a strong connection that he _had_ to find her. Not only to thank her. He sat down again. "Are you saying the book is real?"

Both girls nodded, "Those dreams weren't just dreams. It was your memory getting back."

"And this book... It's my story?"

"Yes. Your story with her." Alex confirmed.

"I am your step sister. She's your best friend. And former ex-girlfriend."

"Which makes you Emily from the book." Chris said to Alex.

The brunette nodded, "I know it may sound crazy but it's true. The book is true. Every single word is true."

"Well we can't say that every single word is true, since we don't really know what happened between you and Gabriella."

_Gabriella_. That was her name. Her full name. He remembered that name. He had said it many many times. It was his favorite name. His favorite name of his favorite woman. "Ella." he said smiling, "I call her Ella. In my dreams. Or I called her that."

Miley returned his soft smile. "You do."

"Where's the restaurant opening?"

"Just around the corner. We have an ocean view as well." Chris, aka Troy answered. "So you're my family?" he asked Miley.

"Your friends were your family as well. We all are like a big family."

"So I'm a Bolton..." he said, getting used to it. "What about our parents?"

"They separated. Your father lives in San Diego. My Mom lives in Miami."

"Why did they separated? Weren't they happy?"

"In the beginning, yes. But things got too complicated after your death..."

"They separated because I apparently died in Afghanistan?"

Miley shrugged, "I saw it coming to be honest. They were in love, but not like they should be. I saw what love looks like. I saw it with you and Gabriella. And I experienced what love means."

He nodded, "Well, I didn't expect this meeting to turn into a life changing experience."

Alex smiled, "We're happy we found you."

"I still don't know who I am. I didn't remember you." he said to Alex. "Or you. I had a feeling that I knew you from somewhere, but other than that nothing."

"Maybe Gabriella can help you." Miley suggested.

"She will help you. I know it." Alex said. "After all you didn't keep her picture for nothing."

"When can I meet her?" he asked the women.

* * *

><p><strong>School is officially over for me!<strong>

**My Prom is in exactly ten days and I'm _so_ excited! It's gonna be a night to remember!**

**Anyways, please review.**

**Xoxo Nic**


	28. Bound to you

**Chapter 28: Bound to you**

It was late in the evening when the girls returned. Miley and Alex walked out to the group and sat down next to the bonfire. It was a wonderfull warm summer evening, although it looked like it would rain later on.

"And?" Gabriella asked both of them, "Where have you been for..." she looked at her watch, "three hours?"

"Don't worry, we don't have another pregnant one in our round." Alex ensured her.

Gabriella looked at Miley, "You didn't answer my question."

"You will find out soon enough." the blonde ensured her.

"Okay..." the confused brunette gave in.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Alex asked the group.

"We're gonna fly to Barcelona." Nick said. "Next month. We all have a free weekend then. Plus, it's been a while since we all were at the same place, spending our vacation together."

"Great." Miley said smiling. Then she looked at Alex. Keeping it a secret was horrible. Unbearable actually.

"You're not allowed to drink alcohol there, aren't you?" Holly asked the group.

"You're one who needs it badly." Kelly joked.

"We should go out. To that Soul club you always go to, Gabs!" Alex said to her.

"Yeah, the night is still young." Miley agreed.

"We guys will stay here." Sage said for all men.

"Then it's just us girls." Kelly said smiling.

"Okay." the brunette agreed, nodding.

The girls walked into the club, getting greeted by wonderfull Soul music. Gabriella loved this bar, the atmosphere was amazing. It was a Tuesday night, which meant Freemasons were on stage. A band Gabriella had under contract, but they would come in every Tuesday.

_Same thing, sunshine _

_Got change on my mind _

_I can't say it's alright _

_'Cause I need a cloudburst in my life_

"Where do we wanna sit?" Kelly asked the goup.

"Over there." Holly said, pointing to an empty table for five.

"Gosh, I _love_ this club!" Miley said, "I can see why you're here so often."

"It's truely amazing." Alex agreed.

_Thunder-shower _

_When love flowers _

_Baby, it's alright _

_To just get soaking wet tonight_

"What do you guys want to drink? They're on me tonight." Gabriella offered.

"A Sex on the Beach." Alex said.

"Make that two."

"One Cosmopolitan."

"And something without any alcohol." Holly said, "Something fruity."

The brunette nodded, "I'll be right back."

_No expectation, no demand _

_Just know my heart is in your hands _

_You got the power and control _

_Oh oh oh_

Gabriella slowly made her way through the crowd. She already felt the beat of the music running through her veins. That's why she was here so often. That's why she decided to go for music rather than medicine two years ago. It was the effect she felt which made her absolutely sure that it had been the right decision.

Christopher Thomson was sitting at the bar. Looking around, he scanned the club. It was a nice little soul club. The music was good, the people seemed nice.

"You want something to drink?" he heard the bartender behind him asking.

"One Scotch." he said, getting lost in the music.

"Coming right up." the bartender said.

In the corner of his eyes he saw a blonde walking up to him. He couldn't even sit in a bar for ten minutes, without women walking up to him. It was always the same. He was like a magnet to any kind of woman. It was nice knowing that he had a choice. He could choose between several woman. Choose who he wants to spend the night with. But it was never _her_.

_Let it rain down love, heavenly storm _

_Just what I'm searching for _

_Let it rain down love _

_Can't touch the ground _

_Baby just let your love rain down..._

"Is this seat taken?" he heard the woman ask.

He smiled, put on his million dollar smile. "Now it is."

The blonde with piercy green eyes returned his smile, "I'm Sarah."

"Chris." he introduced himself.

"So what is a man as attractive as you, doing here alone at a bar? Drinking... Scotch." she said as she saw the drink filled with Scotch next to Chris.

He took a sip of his drink, without answering her question.

"Well you see there are three options."

"Three options?" he asked her back.

"Option number one: Your married. Which isn't the case, because you're not wearing a wedding ring. Option number two: You are in a relationship. Which could be the case. But what woman would let her man go into a club by himself? Or maybe you've had a fight with your sweetheart."

"Option number three?"

"You're still single. Which would be very odd."

Chris nodded, "Nice options you have there."

"Which one is your case?"

_Make it, just pour _

_Break it, let it storm _

_Shake me to my core _

_'Cause I need a hurricane for sure_

"I am not married."

"There goes option number one."

"Neither am I in a relationship. I don't do relationships."

"So you're single?" she asked him grinning.

"I am single." he said, nodding.

"Well, then I think this will be a very good night for both of us." Sarah said smiling before she took a sip of her Martini.

He returned her smile, eyeballing her. She was worth spending a night with.

_No expectation, no demand _

_Just know my heart is in your hands _

_You got the power and control _

_Oh oh oh_

"Gabi, what can I do for you?" Alex asked her, standing behind the bar.

"Two Sex on the Beach, one Cosmopolitan and one Martini." she said, "Oh and one cocktail without any alcohol."

He looked at her, "Without alcohol?"

The brunette nodded.

"For you?"

"No. It's for my friend, Holly. She's the first pregnant one from our group."

He nodded as he started to mix the drinks, "That's great. How are you doing?"

"Good. I see the club is going well."

"Yeah." he agreed, "Will you sing tonight?"

The brunette shrugged, "We'll see."

"You should."

_Let it rain down love, heavenly storm _

_Just what I'm searching for _

_Let it rain down love _

_Can't touch the ground _

_Baby just let your love rain down..._

Chris saw a brunette in the right corner of his eye. He ignored Sarah, who was talking about her job right now. The brunette was now behind him, talking to the bartender. Her voice rang in his ears. She sounded like an angel. She had a beautifull voice.

"So what's your job?" Sarah asked him.

He turned his attention to Sarah again. "I'm a cook. I own a couple of restaurants."

"Really?"

"Yes. One in Paris, one in New York City and the third in Malibu."

She nodded, "Interesting."

"I'm an author as well."

"Tell me the title of your book!"

"Your love ripped me apart. It's not really popu-"

"Oh I've read it! It was _amazing_!" Sarah said. "You wrote it? You're Christopher Thomson?"

"Yes."

"That love story is _so_ touching!"

"Here are you drinks." Alex said smiling. "They're on the house."

"What? Alex, no..."

"Oh yes. You were the one who made this club so popular."

"I'll see you later, Alex." the brunette said smiling.

"Gabi!" he called after her.

The brunette turned around.

"Have a nice night."

"You as well." The brunette said, walking away from the bar with the cocktails in her hands. She passed a man who was talking to Sarah. Sarah was desperately looking for the right man. Curiously, she always finds one-night stands in this club. The blonde noticed Gabriella passing them and smiled, "Haven't seen you here for a while."

"Oh well it's time to make a visit." Gabriella said with a smile on her lips. The man did not turn around. He took a sip of his Scotch as Gabriella walked back to her girls.

"Wait a second, is that Chris at the bar with Sarah?" Miley asked Alex.

"It's definitely Sarah." Holly said, "As always she's at the bar, flirting."

"And it's definitely Chris who's talking to her." Alex agreed.

"You think he noticed Gabs?"

"Don't think so. I mean, he didn't even turn around to look who Sarah's talking to. His interest is Sarah. Not Gabs."

"Wait, does Chris know Gabs?"

"Yes."

"Does Gabs know Chris?"

"No. Not yet." They said in choir again.

"Is there something _we _should know?" Holly asked them.

Miley shook her head, "You guys will find out. Eventually."

"What will we find out?" Gabriella asked the group as she reached them. "Got your cocktails." she said as she handed every one their drinks.

"Nothing." Alex and Miley said at once.

"You're hiding something." Gabriella said as she sat down.

"Yes." Miley agreed, "But we will tell you. Soon."

"Okay..." Gabriella said a little confused.

"Who's Sarah talking to again?" Kelly asked her.

The brunette shrugged, "I don't know. The man didn't turn around."

"Alright, "the leader of Freemansons on stage started, "We have a little surprise for you guys tonight. The whole band thanks Gabi for getting us under contract. And we all _love_ your voice. So why don't you come up and sing a song for us?"

The brunette shook her head.

"Oh come on. Who wants to hear her sing?" the leader asked the crowd. They screamed and clapped their hands. "Seems like you don't have a choice."

The petite brunette smiled, "Alright fine." she said getting up.

She slowly made her way on stage.

"How long hasn't she sung?" Holly asked Miley.

"On stage? I think the last time was in our senior year. Kristen was sick and Gabriella jumped in to save our asses. It was during her break from Stanford."

"That long?"

"Yes. I mean she still writes. But... No one gets to hear her sing expect for the person who actually wants to record the song."

"So this is kind of a premier."

Taking one last breath, the brunette sat at the piano and started to play. It was a song she wrote a couple of years ago. About four years. She wrote it while she was still with Andy but in love with Troy. It was a song right from her heart. It was a song which no one got to hear.

_Sweet love, sweet love_

_Trapped in your love_

_I've opened up, unsure I can trust_

_My heart and I were buried in dust_

_Free me, free us_

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_

_If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

_I found a man I can trust_

_And boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains_

_I finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to you_

Her voice was amazing. Truely amazing.

"She's good." Sarah said looking at Gabriella.

"She's amazing." he agreed, but didn't turn around. Instead he took another sip of his drink.

"You wanna get out of here?" Sarah asked him smiling.

Without a word, he got up and started to walk to the exist. He turned around halfway, "You're coming?"

The blonde nodded and got up as well, following the blue eyed man.

Watching Sarah walking up to him, his eyes turned to the brunette on stage.

_So much, so young_

_I've urban faced on my own_

_Walls I built up became my home_

_I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us_

_Sweet love, so pure_

_I catch my breath with just one beating heart_

_And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart_

It was her. It was the woman from the picture. No doubt. It was her. On stage. Singing her heart out. Touching his heart. It was her.

He couldn't believe his eyes. It was the woman he had been looking for almost four years. He was shocked.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked him worried.

_I found a man I can trust_

_And boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains_

_I finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to_

_Suddenly the moment's here_

_I embrace my fears_

_All that I have been carrying all these years_

_Do I risk it all_

_Come this far just to fall, fall_

He nodded, "Yes. It's just..."

"Do you know her? Do you know Gabriella?" the blonde asked him.

_Gabriella._ "I... No. I guess not."

_Oh, I can trust_

_And boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains_

_And finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

"Are we going?" She asked him as Gabriella slowly finished her song.

He looked at her, "I don't think so, Sarah."

_I am,_

_Ooh, I am_

_I'm bound to you_

The doors opened and a group of laughing men walked in. All well toned and well tanned. They were all speaking Spanish as they were walking towards the stage. They all clapped as Gabriella left the stage and walked towards them. She hugged one man with dark brown hair and eyes. He seemed familiar. He whispered something into her ear and she smiled as a response. As they sat down it clicked. Of course he knew him! He was this soccer player! This Portuguese soccer player. This model. Cristiano Ronaldo.

"Guys, this is Cristiano." the brunette introduced the man beside her, "That's Belmiro, Fillipe and José."

The girls smiled and greeted them.

"How did you guys meet?" Miley asked Gabriella.

"A party. Barcelona."

"Her party. A release party from her record label. As a soccer player of the national team, I got free tickets. I brought some friends with me and we crashed her party." Cristiano explained.

"They didn't crash it."

"Oh yeah we did." José said.

"You guys were on the guest list." she said to them.

"We had other informations."

"Anyways, we got into talking at the party and a week later I was on a yacht with a couple of friends and all these guys." she finished.

"Sounds like fun." Alex said nodding.

"It was. Barcelona is always fun."

* * *

><p><strong>A new chapter! I know it's <em>really<em> late, but I've been really busy!**

**High School is now over for me and I'm ready to head off to College! :D**

**Please review.**

**Xoxo Nic**


	29. In 4 months

**In 4 months...**

A lot can change.

The doorbell rang ripping Gabriella out of her day dreams. She got up and walked towards the front door.

"Oh you're back!" the blonde screamed a second before she hugged Gabi.

"Yes." the brunette agreed, a little breathless.

"So, how was Europe?" Miley asked as she walked into the beach house.

"A lot of work." Gabriella answered as she closed the front door.

"Really? I thought you were there to have some fun."

"It was fun. Especially Portugal." the brunette answered smiling.

"Ronaldo?"

She shrugged, "He's a nice guy."

"Yeah, and _hot_! I saw the paparazzi pictures of you guys in the magazines."

"We're just having fun. Neither of us is ready for another relationship."

"He likes you. He _really_ likes you." she said smiling as she threw herself on the couch.

"Yeah well... So what's your plan for today?"

"Actually, I was thinking of a weekend getaway."

The brunette returned her smile, "I'm all in."

"But before that, I gotta get something to eat. I'm starving." the blonde said getting up. "Besides, I need to get inspired for the menue at my wedding." the blonde said grinning.

"Do you have a place yet?"

"Paris." she said nodding, "I'll fly over to France in a week to check out some locations. Mindy picked out some locations. She said we will love them."

"I still can't believe you didn't _visit her_!" the brunette yelled as she stormed into the kitchen. The white kitchen was filled with sevaral people, all cooking the dinners which get ordered. All busy.

The dark blonde man didn't react. Instead, he continued working.

"How dare you not visit her! How dare you-"

A bell interrupted the brunette from exploding.

"Another Italien salad with a steak. Medium." the waitress said, standing next to the brunette. "Oh hi Alex. Are you teasing him again?"

"Not teasing, I just wanna get some sense into this man's head!" she said in a loud voice.

"I am working. Some of us work, you know." he said in a cool voice.

"Not for long. Jamie is going to switch with you in five." she said smiling.

He turned his head to the side, "What?"

"You heard me. You're gonna do it today."

"No!" he complained, "There is _no way_ I will do it today!"

"It's time." Amanda said.

"Oh yeah, it's time." Alex agreed nodding.

"Alex, I... I can't... I mean..." he said as he saw Jamie walking into the kitchen.

"Ready to take your job, boss!" the blonde man said smiling.

"We should go..." Alex said to him.

"Alex, " he started.

"Wait, do you have cold feet? Does _Troy Bolton_ have cold feet?" Alex asked him surprised before she laughed.

"I do not have cold feet. It's just..."

"It's just what?" she asked him as she followed him into the restaurant.

"She's happy with that soccer guy. That _Ronaldo_." he started, leaning against the bar. "I don't want to... I mean, maybe we're not..."

"Oh no, you guys absolutely _belong together_." she ensured him. "She's gonna be thrilled to see you."

"She's going to ripp my head off. She's going to be furious, not thrilled. I know her."

Alex smiled, yeah he did know her. "She will be happy in the end."

Troy brushed through his dark blonde hair and sighed, "I don't know. The last time I spoke to her was-"

"Five years ago."

"Yeah. But she was _so_ mad at me. She said that I did it every time she was happy."

"You dowhat?"

"Every single time she's happy I pop up again. I destroy her happiness. Every single time I destroy it." he explained.

"You won't destroy it. She's only happy when she's with you. Pure happiness is what she feels when she's with you. Not with Andrew, Sasha or Cristiano."

He breathed in, "Okay... Okay, let's go."

Alex smiled, "We don't have to go anywhere. She's here." she said as she saw Miley and Gabriella walking in.

"What? I... She's here?" he asked her in panic.

"I can't believe that you have cold feet!" Alex whispered into his ear.

"Haha... And what now?" he asked her.

"Miley told her that she's hungry to get her into your restaurant." Alex started explaining. "But don't worry, you guys shouldn't really meet for the first time in such an ambiance. She's going to get her to the beach. Somehow."

"She will drown me in the ocean."

The brunette smiled, yeah he did know Gabriella well.

The brunette walked barefoot through the sand, feeling every single sand grain between her toes. It was a warm day in Santa Barbara, but yet cloudy and windy. The waves were crashing against each other, making the soundtrack to her confused thoughts. Perhaps Miley was right. Perhaps she was ready for another relationship. Ready for the next chapter in her life. Maybe Cristiano was... No, he definitely wasn't boyfriend material. He was all for fun. He was... He was not _him_. Gosh, why wasn't he here with her? Why wasn't he...

She brushed away a tear from her cheek and brushed through her dark brown hair. This was ridiculous. He was dead. She was at his funeral. She _had_ to move on at some point in her life. She _had_ to move on.

"Gabriella," she heard a voice behind herself. That voice sounded just like _his_.

She stopped feeling the luke warm water reaching her feet. He was dead. She was imagining things. She continued walking. He was dead. She was at his funeral. She... He was dead.

"Ella!" she heard someone yell her favorite Nickname.

The brunette stopped and turned around. There he was. Standing right in front of her. After five years. After his _funeral_. He stood there. In front of her. The love of her life. His eyes. She would never ever forget his eyes. She was shocked. More than shocked. How... Why...

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry," he started as he walked up to her.

She slapped him. With salty tears filling up her eyes she slapped him as hard as she could. She felt anger and pain. She felt emotions building up inside of her. Emotions she wasn't ready for.

"I guess I deserve that." he said, feeling his right cheek burning.

She slapped him again. This time the left cheek. "You are dead." she said into his crystal blue eyes.

"Ella, " he started again.

"No. You are dead. I was at your funeral! You died in Afghanistan!" she yelled at him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Gabi, I...The bombings in Afghanistan a couple of years ago... I survived." he said taking a deep breath. "All of my camerades died. I woke up in Israel. A family saved me. I had no papers. No identity. No memory. Just your picture in my pocket." he said into her eyes. "I still have your picture in my pocket. The one which has your handwriting on the back."

She remembered that picture. A picture of her. "What does it say? What did I write on the back?" she asked him, trying to hold the tears back.

"Keep safe. That's what you wrote."

It was him. "Why didn't you visit me?"

"I got a new identity from the CIA. I was now Christopher Tomson. An author. A cook. A restaurant owner." he explained further.

"When did you remember? _How_ did you get your memory back?" she asked him.

"I went to a psychiatrist to help me get my memory. All she helped was giving me those dreams. I dreamed of a whole life. In the end, I decided to write them down. That's when I wrote my first book. Alex talked to me on the plane a couple of months ago, asking me questions about the characters. I met her and Miley at Geoffrey's four months ago. They told me that my dreams weren't just dreams. It was my memory getting back to me. My memory which was tied to this picture. This picture brought me back. Kept me safe. It brought me back to you." he finished, looking into that beautifull face.

"Why are you here?" she asked him. "After five years... Why are you here _now_?"

"I've been looking for you. Ever since I got out of Israel. I've been looking for you. I searched whole Europe, Asia, Africa and Australia. Lastly, I decided to move to Malibu. I wanted to look for you here in the States. But now, standing in front of you..." he stopped. She _had_ changed. She moved on. She fell _out of love_ for good. She was happy. Happy without him. She deserved to be happy. More than anyone else.

"What?" she asked him.

"I don't want to destroy your happiness again. Like I've always done. You seem happy with that soccer player." he said, referring to Cristiano Ronaldo.

She was silent. She listened.

"Anyways, I just want to thank you."

"For what?"

"Thank you for saving my life." he said into her warm chocolate brown eyes.

"You're welcome." the brunette said nodding. He got more mature. In five years not only his appearance changed, his character did as well. He wasn't the player he had been once anymore. He grew into a fine man. He was still goodlooking, he was still the most attractive men she'd ever met. He still gave her those feelings. When she was with him she felt whole. She should be thrilled to see him alive. To be able to talk to him. But she wasn't. She was hurt. She felt pain. She felt betrayed. "Well then, have a nice life." she said, turning around.

He watched her walking away from him. He wanted to scream. His heart wanted to do kiss her _so badly_. But his head was thinking straight. It was the right decision to let her go. She was happy with Ronaldo. She deserved to be happy with him. To find happiness. The happiness she never had with him.

"No, no, no... Don't walk away from him!" Miley said, bitting her nails.

"He said that she would be mad." Alex said, watching the two from the veranda of Troy's restaurant. "She didn't seem so mad."

"She slaped him."

"But that's not really mad."

"For me it is."

"I think she hasn't realized it yet." Alex said with her eyes focused on the couple at the beach.

"Who are you stalking?" a woman asked. She was far over 70. She was dinning with her husband.

Miley looked to her left, "We're hoping that two soulmates will find their way to be together again."

"Oh you're that actress, aren't you?" the man asked Mils excited.

She nodded.

"Will you give us an autograph? My niece _adores_ you!" the woman asked, "Her name is Clea."

"Oh, oh she turned around!" Alex cried, pointing at her.

She stopped walking. The brunette stopped walking and turned around. "Why didn't you contact me?" she asked him, letting her shoes fall into the sand. "All these years..."

"I got my memory back four months ago. I woke up one morning and remembered everything. Just like that. It was the day when I opened my third restaurant here in Malibu."

"You didn't answer my question." she said noticing.

He sighed, "I didn't want to destroy your happiness again. I did it once, I did it twice, I didn't want to do it a third time."

She nodded, "Thank you for your honesty."

He smiled softly and waited for her to continue to walk away from him. But instead she stayed. She didn't move. She didn't say a word. She just stood there.

Seconds passed and neither of them talked. Neither of them moved. They just stood there, keeping their distance. Staring at each other. Getting lost in each other.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked her at last.

She was silent. She just looked at him. "Why don't you fight for me?"

"Gabriella, "

"_Why_ are you letting me go? _Again_?" she asked him in a shaky voice. Her heart was breaking into millions of pieces. She felt every single emotion she tried to bury at his funeral four years ago. Everything was coming right up. She felt anger, confusion, pain, happiness and so much more.

"Because you deserve more. You deserve someone who makes you happy. Not someone who causes you pain every time you look at him." he explained, walking up to her. "What we had was filled with drama. Filled with too much pain. I've caused you too much pain. You've caused me too much pain."

"Love tore us apart." she finished his thoughts.

"I rather see you happy than hurt. I brought you nothing but pain. As I see, you can live without me. You're better off without me."

"Life? You call _this_ a life?" she asked him with gestures. "This is not a life. I buried my heart with you the day of your funeral. I buried my happiness that day. A part of me died with you. I am not happy. I am not myself anymore. I'm a walking zombie. I just function. But I am not _alive_." she said to him, "I smile when I think it's appropriate. I laugh when everyone else laughs. And sometimes... Sometimes I feel something like joy again. But those times are rare."

"Do you feel joy when you're with Cristiano?" he asked her.

She shrugged, "Sometimes. He makes me laugh. But he doesn't make me wanna love him."

He was silent. This time it was his turn to listen.

"I feel joy when I'm in the studio. I feel free when I'm in the recording studio. I feel peace when I'm writing a song. I feel almost like myself again when I'm finishing a song. And I smile every time I hear one of my songs in the radio. I smile and close my eyes. Then I remember. I remember how happy I was. I remember how sad I was. I remember how much pain I felt. I remember how it feels to laugh your heart out. But most of all... I remember how love feels. Not the kind of love I feel towards Mils, Alex, Holly and Andy. But true love. The love which almost hurts. A love so strong that you nearly wanna die. A love _so beautifull_ that you want to do nothing but smile. Truely smile. A love which fills you with happiness. Pure joy. That's what keeps me going." she said to him, brushing through her long dark brown locks. "That's what keeps me alive. Your love keeps me going. But not Cristiano. Not Andy. Not Miley. Not Alex. Not Holly. It's you." she said into his eyes.

He was silent. He just stared at her. "I forgot about you. How could I forget you? _How_ could I fortget the love of my life?"

"Why don't you fight for me then? _Why_... _How_ can you let me go then?"

"I can let you go, because I know you are okay. You're better off without me. I rather hurt myself than hurt you again. I want to see you happy, not sad." he said as he noticed that there were dark clouds coming up.

"I'm not okay." she ensured him as she heard the thunder. "Don't you... I mean, aren't you..."

"Of course I still love you. I've always loved you, Ella. I'm always gonna love you."

"You're a coward then." she said into his eyes, before she continued walking away from him. The rain stared to drop on him heavily as he watched her walking away from him. She was right. He was a coward.

* * *

><p><strong>A new chapter! Hope you like it.<strong>

**Please review.**

**Xoxo Nic**


	30. A coward

**Chapter 30: A coward**

The ringing bell interrupted her sleep. It rang once, it rang twice... And it kept on ringing. The heavy rain was still clashing against the windows of her beach house. She slowly got out of her bed as she heard the door bell ringing. Who the hell was that in the middle of the night? He was a freaking coward. He didn't deserve her. He didn't...

She shook her head as she walked down the stairs. Why didn't he fight for her? How could he... How could he break her heart again? How dare he...

The brunette brushed through her hair, clearing her head before she tore the door open. "WHAT?" she asked angry.

"You're right." he said, soaking wet. He was wearing a plank white shirt with dark blue jeans and Converse sneakers. The rain drops clashing against his shoulders gave him something irresistible.

She looked surprised. Surprised by his image. She didn't expect him to stand here in front of her. She didn't expect him to stand up for himself.

"I am a coward." he said into his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him confused.

"I am afraid of losing you again. I am afraid of getting rejected again. You're a world champion at that. I'm afraid of getting hurt. I'm afraid of hurting you again. I'm..." he searched for words. Words to describe his feelings. "You're a risk. Being with you is risky. Being with you is like a rollercoaster ride. With more downs than ups."

"So it's your egoism which keeps you from me?" she asked him hurt and angry at the same time.

"Being with you is like... When I'm with you nothing else matters." he explained walking into her beach house. "You're all I want. You're all I need. You're everything I've ever asked for. Without you I'm nothing. No one. Without you I don't know who I am." he said into her eyes. "You are the love of my life, Ella. You're my soulmate. You're my second half. With you I'm whole."

She watched him walking from side to side. She watched him dripping. She watched the water drops falling from his shoulders down to the wooden floor. She watched him explaining. She watched him searching for the right words. She watched him fighting. Fighting for her.

"But I rather be without you if I hurt you. If it hurts being with me, then I rather let you go." he said, still walking. "You make me wanna be a better man. You complete me. There are no words to express how I feel about you. I constantly search for the words, and they all seem less than I truly feel. You are my life, my heart, and my soul. You are my best friend. You are my one true love. I still remember the day we first met. I knew that you were the one I was meant to be with forever." he said, suddenly finding the words he had been looking for.

"I-"

"Without you I'm lost. I find myself laying there unable to sleep. I never knew love till I met you. This feeling of love that I hold within my heart for you runs deeper than any ocean or sea; I just wish you could see how much you mean to me."

"But I-"

"Let me finish here." he said stopping in front of her. "My heart beats for you. My heart longs for you. My love and trust is all I have to give to you, sealed with honesty. I can't promise you there won't be bad times. But I can promise you that we will take it day by day. Together." he said, finishing.

"Done?" she asked him.

"Yes." he said, kind of proud. "Now say I didn't fight for you."

"Good." she said before she kissed his wet and cold lips. Her soft lips slowly warmed up his icy cold ones. He returned her kiss, not able to get away from her perfect lips. A kiss they should have had years ago. A kiss which was _so_ needded and longed for. It was a kiss filled with sorrow and passion. A kiss which meant the world to them.

After minutes he let go of her lips, placing his forehead against her's. "I love you, Ella. I always will. I always have. Even when I didn't know who I was." he whispered.

She closed her eyes, "Say it again."

"I love you."

"No the other part."

He smiled before he placed his hands around her waist. He missed her _so_ much. He had missed her although he didn't knew her. He felt like a part of him went missing. Until now. Then he said softly, "Ella."

She opened her eyes, looking straight into his beautifull blue ones. The eyes which she got lost in so many times. The eyes which she couldn't get enough of.

They didn't say a word. For minutes, no words were exchanged. Just looks. Looking into each other's eyes was enough for them. Enough to truely connect again. The rain was lashing against the windows as those two were staring into each other's souls. The thunder was making it's sound as they were still lost in each other's eyes. The lightning lightened up the ground as they were still looking at each other.

"I love you, too." she said simply, smiling as she brushed through his wet hair.

He returned her smile. He was here. He was with her. He was home.

"And you're giving me goosebumps." she said noticing before she placed her forehead against his. She felt his hot breath on her now cold face. She felt his wet forehead on her's. "Gosh, how much I've missed this. How much I've missed _you_."

"I missed you, too." he whispered to her before he kissed her softly.

"I can't believe that you're here. That you're _alive_. I can touch you. I can feel you. You're real. You're here." she said laughing, "You're here. Not dead. You're standing in front of me. You're flesh and blood."

He looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"This must be a dream!" she finally said to herself. She couldn't believe it. "This must be one of my dreams again. When I wake up, you will be gone again."

"What? No, no, no!" he said softly to her. "This isn't a dream. I am real. And I am _here_."

"How do I know?" she asked him hopelessly. "You have no idea what you've put me through! I've been down that road before. But this time... I'm going nuts. I should be in a psychiatric clinic. Yeah, that's the right place for me." she said, walking around her house.

He just stood there. He didn't know what damage he had caused. He broke her. He truely broke her heart. He even broke her soul. This wasn't the woman he was in love with. This was someone else. Someone he didn't knew. Someone he had created by dieing and leaving her alone.

"I should have done it..." she said finally, "I should have killed myself back then. I should have done it. It would have saved me from this situation right now. I'm going nuts!"

He walked up to her, "You're not going nuts." he said to her.

She didn't seem like she had heard him, "I should have done it. I can't believe I didn't do it then... I should have kil-"

He put his arms around her, embracing her petite body. "I am real." he whispered into her ear as he stroke softly through her dark brown locks. "I'm here. Everything will be okay..." he ensured her as he felt his shirt getting wet. "Shh... Everything will be okay." he promised her, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"How do I know you won't be gone when I wake up?" she asked him slowly.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying. With you." he promised her.

"Okay..." she agreed, nodding.

"Are you okay again?" he asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah." Then she sighed, "Gosh, I must look horrible with all these black tears. I ruined your shirt by the way." she apologized in her own way.

He laughed, "I don't care about my shirt."

"But I do care about the way I look." she said as she looked into a mirror. Her eyes were swollen. Her waterproof mascara wasn't really waterproof and her cheeks were red. "I'll be right back. I gotta clean myself up." she said before she started to walk up the stairs, "Make yourself at home."

He nodded as he watched her sprinting up the steps. He walked over to the fireplace, seeing several photographs in frames above it. He had missed a whole life. It showed pictures of the friends all together. One in China, one in Russia, in Paris, Rome, Greece... And one at a wedding. Holly's wedding. It showed Gabriella, Miley, Alex, Holly and her husband. Someone he didn't know. They looked happy in the image. Holly looked breathtaking. She was a beautifull bride in white. Miley wore a light green dress, Alex a deep red one. And Gabriella... She wore a light purple one. She looked amazing. Although Holly should be the focus in the picture, Troy couldn't take his eyes off of Gabriella.

"It's a pretty picture." Gabriella said, placing her head on his left shoulder. "I brought you some fresh cloths." she said, handing him a shirt and a pair of jeans.

You were fast." he said as he got off his shirt.

"You got lost in time starring at those picture. I wasn't fast." she explained as she walked next to him. Yeah, he definitely didn't loose his sex appeal.

"Who's he?" Troy asked, pointing at Holly's husband as he got dressed.

"His name is Adam. He's wonderfull. You will become good friends." she ensured him.

"When did they marry?"

"About ten months ago." Gabriella explained, letting herself fall on the comfy couch. "She's pregnant."

"Who?" he asked as he got out of his wet jeans.

"Holly."

"Wow. Seems like I missed a whole life here."

"Relax, it's her first child. Fourth month. You didn't miss anything yet." she said eyeballing him as he got into the fresh jeans.

"I missed the wedding." he said, placing the picture on the shelf again. Then he spotted a picture of Miley and Nick. They were laying in a hammock between two palms grinning. It was a sunny day. Behind them was the turquois water with the white sandy beach.

"The Philippines. Our latest trip. About two months ago." Gabriella explained.

"What about Nick and Miley? Still a couple?"

"Still going strong." she said, nodding. "Getting married in a couple of months actually. In Paris."

"Do they have a date yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm guessing it will be August. But they'll send out the invites soon."

Then he saw a picture of Alex and Gabriella. It was a shot which was taken out of the situation. A hectic situation as he could tell. Behind them were various models, changing clothes, getting their hair done, getting their lipstick on. Gabriella wore a VIP Pass. Alex pressed her cheek against Gabriella's. Both girls were smiling.

"First Fashion Show in Paris. Her debut in Paris. It was the first time she ever been to Paris. She fell in love right away." Gabriella said as she noticed him starring at the picture. "Four years ago. Two weeks before we got the news of the bombings."

"Is she a Fashion designer?"

Gabriella nodded, "No. She's a stewardess, living in Paris."

Next to the picture of Alex and Gabriella was a picture of Andrew and her. It was taken on a boat. Both were in their swim wear, Gabriella wore a white bikini revealing her tanned skin. Andrew wore black trunks. She was sitting on his lap, smiling into the camera. The flashlight reflected in her Ray Ban Aviator sunglasses. Just like in his. She wore his hat, letting her dark brown locks falling down. He had his arms wrapped around the waist of the brunette. Both looked happy. In love even.

"Bahamas. Three weeks ago. It was just him and me. I had a massive sunburn the next day. He laughed his ass off. The day after, he was the one with the sunburn. I only told him that payback's a bitch. He winced." she explained smiling.

Troy looked away from the picture and to her. He didn't say anything.

Gabriella understood that look right away, "He's my best friend. We went through a lot together. Yes, we go on vacations together. And yes he's living right next to me. But I don't love him the way I love you. I love him as a friend. A brother even. But not as a lover. I love you." she defended herself and Andy. "But I don't have to justify myself infront of you. You _know_ that I love you. Only you. You always knew that. Even before I knew it myself."

"Just friends?" he asked her, placing the picture where it belonged.

"Just friends." she ensured him, "Now get on this couch. I'm missing you."

He smiled as he lay next to her, "What did I miss as well?" he asked her. "I need an update."

"Mhm, let me think..." she said as she placed her head on his chest. "Miley and Nick live in the Hollywood Hills. About an hour from here. We meet up all the time. Holly lives in New York. Most of the time in her apartment on the Upper East Side. But in the summer she moves to the Hamptons. Her house is amazing. Kelly lives in Seattle, we don't really see each other that often actually. Alex lives in Paris. Her one true love as she calls it." she started, feeling his hands in her hair again. "Miley and Nick both work in the film and music industry. This place here is a Paparazzi free zone. They both appreciate it a lot. Kelly works at a radio station. She even has her own show. Alex is a stewardess. She lives mainly in Paris but she has an apartment in New York as well. She loves Paris. Holly's a lawyer. A really good one. Her husband Sage is a doctor. Plastic surgery. They met when he took care of her friend, Charlotte. She's some rich woman who couldn't live without Botox. It's a quite funny story actually. They will tell it eventually." she said smiling.

He returned her smile, "What about you?"

"Well, there isn't really lot to tell about me. As you can see I live in Malibu. I own a couple of boutiques. Here in Los Angeles. And I own a record label. Miley and Nick are under contract at my label. Among a couple of more singers."

"Are you successfull?"

"I own an eleven million dollar house in Malibu. And I didn't buy me that house from the money I earned when I was into gymnastics." she explained to him.

"Justin Timberlake?"

"Got him."

"Whitney Houston?"

"Dead. But had her."

"_Really_?" he asked her surprised. "That's pretty much the only superstars I still remember. Oh, what about that soul diva, Amy Winehouse?"

"Had her. Died nearly a year ago." she explained.

"Man, I really did miss a lot."

"No. You came back just in time." she said before she kissed him softly. "What about you?"

"Well I wrote a book under the name Chris Tomson. I guess, that's the name I'm gonna publish my next book under."

"What else, world known author?"

"I own three restaurants. One in Paris, one in New York and one in Malibu. The one you went to with Miley earlier."

"You've always been excellent at cooking. How are your restaurants going?"

"Good. Really good." he said before he kissed her hair.

"That would be your update on everything."

"Really? What about that part where you said something about suicide?" he asked her carefully.

"You don't need an update on that." she said coldly.

"Really?"

"Yes." she said, refusing to go deeper into this conversation.

"Ella..." he started.

"Fine." she said lifting herself up. "It was one day after your funeral. They had all left. Well all but Andrew and me. I was standing at the cliffs, tears were rolling down my face. I was ready to jump off. Ready to be with you again. I would do anything to be with you again. He stopped me. He stopped me with his words. His words always had an effect on me. He always knew when the time was right for the right words. We've never mentioned that day again. Never again. But he kept close. He made sure I wouldn't even think about something like that. Ever. We made trips. Africa, Bahamas, Mexico, Brazil... We've travelled the whole world in just three years. He kept me busy. If my work didn't keep me busy."

"Is that why he's your neighbour?" he asked her.

"He claims that that's not the reason. But I know it is." she said to him.

"What about his lovelife?"

"We broke up two months after you left."

"And now?"

"He dates. A lot. He _really_ dates."

"And he hasn't found the one yet?"

"Not yet. But he will. A man as wonderfull as he, has to find the right person. He deserves the right person."

"I hope he finds her." he said to her before he kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." she said into his eyes, "Gosh, I still can't believe that you're here again."

* * *

><p><strong>A new chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it. It's sad to say, but this story is slowly coming to an end.<strong>

**Please review.**

**Xoxo Nic**


	31. I remember that

**Chapter 31: I remember that**

The next morning the lighning of the sun woke Gabriella up in her bed. It was a beautifull morning. The brunette rolled over to her right side and opened her eyes. There was no one at her right side. No human laying in the bed. No one but her.

In panic, the brunette jumped off her bed, looking around the room. "Troy?" she yelled, but there was no response. She walked to her balcony, but she saw nothing expect the beautifull ocean. It must've been a dream. A freaking dream. Another freaking dream.

"Troy?" she yelled a little louder this time. There was still no reponse.

Gabriella stormed out of her bedroom, right into her walk-in closet. No one was here. Checking out the other rooms, the brunette slowly lost hope. Then she heard it. It was really quite, but it was there. The sound of a running shower. Following the sound, the brunette fell over a black High Heel, which was lieing next to the stairs.

_Flashback_

_"Do you want a tea?" Gabriella asked him, resting her head on his chest._

_"No..." he said simply, playing with a strand of her dark brown locks._

_The brunette yawned as she watched the fire in the fireplace. She felt her heavy eyelids as she couldn't hide another yawn._

_"Maybe we should have a cup of tea." Troy suggested, getting up slowly._

_The brunette raised an eyebrow, "What do you wanna talk to me about?"_

_"Nothing." he said, filling the electric kettle with water._

_"Really?" she asked him, not believing his lie._

_"It's just..." he stopped as he opened the cupboard to get out two cups._

_"It's just what?" she asked him, lifting herself so she could see him properly._

_"Nothing... Are you Miley's maid of honor?" he asked her._

_"Yes, which means I get to throw her a really big bachlorette party really soon." she said smiling._

_He returned her smile as he filled up the cups with hot tea._

_"Aren't you gonna tell me what's bothering you?" she asked him as she watched him walking towards her, holding the cups._

_"Nothing's bothering me." he said, placing the cups on the table._

_"Oh yes it is."_

_"You're not gonna give up, are you?" he asked her, lifting her legs so he could sit next to her._

_"You know me, I'm stubborn."_

_He laughed softly, "Yeah you are."_

_"So, what's going on in your pretty head?" she asked him._

_He was silent. Then he looked at her, "I love you."_

_"I love you, too. But that's not what's bothering you." she said and yawned._

_Sighing, he decided to give in. "My Dad's sick. He doesn't have much time left. I've been driving back and forth between Malibu and San Diego." he confessed._

_He got greeted by great silence. Confused the man looked down, she fell asleep. Smiling he put the cup on the table again before he lifted her._

_"If only I knew where your bedroom is..." he said to her as he walked up the stairs. As he reached the first floor, he nearly fell as he stepped on one of her black shoes. "Why the hell is this here?" he cruised before he walked into a room which looked like her bedroom._

_End of Flashback_

The brunette stormed into the direction of her bathroom. It was the bathroom right next to her bedroom. How couldn't she hear it when she woke up?

Gabriella tore the door of her bathroom open. Getting greeted with hot steam, Gabriella couldn't see anything. "Troy?" she asked in panic.

"What?" he asked her ripping the foam away from his eyes before he opened the shower door. He had foam all over his body.

"You're here." she said reliefed with a smile on her lips.

"Of course I'm here. Where else should I be?" he asked her.

"Good." she said, nodding. "This wasn't a dream yesterday?" she asked him.

"No, this wasn't a dream."

"Okay..." Gabriella said, walking out again.

"Okay." Troy stared a second at the closed bathroom door before he continued with his shower. He really broke her. Tore her into pieces. The way she just paniced proofed him once more how much he had hurt her. He couldn't even believe how much he had hurt her. It must've been unberable for her. It killed a part of her.

Then he heard the door opening. Seconds later the shower door got torn open. Without realizing what was happening, he felt her lips on his. Her perfect lips.

"I have foam all over." he said between her kisses.

"Is this your way of turning me down?" she asked him, getting wet from the water.

"Never." he said before he kissed her softly, "It was just a warning."

"Good." she said before she felt his kisses working it's way down her neck. She moaned. It was _that_ effect which he had on her. An effect no one else had on her. Soon the soft kisses turned into eagerly, passion-filled kisses. She felt his hot breath against her skin as he slowly undressed her. She felt his wonderfull hands around her waist as they kissed passionately. He lifted her left leg and placed around his waist. His kisses made her go crazy. Like they did in the past. It was the way he kissed which made her want more. More than was possible.

"We've never had sex in the shower, have we?"

"Not that I remember." Gabriella said grinning, before kissing him. "But we should use protection." she said, being the rational one of them.

"Yeah... Sure." he agreed with her, feeling the heat inside of him rising.

Gabriella opened the windows, letting the sun shine into the bathroom when they were done showering. It was a beautiful day in Malibu. Having a towel wrapped around her body, the brunette walked over to the love of her life.

She smiled at him, playing with one single curl of her dark brown locks.

"Oh I know that look." he said to her as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Good." she said, grabbing his towel and pulling him out of the room. She felt the ground changing as they kissed their way back into the bedroom. The warm stone floor turned into a soft carpet. A beige carpet. Their bodies were pressed against each other, closing every inch their bodies were apart.

He kissed her with passion, "I remember that."

"What?"

"I remember you being the only woman who had just as much passion as I." he said kissing her neck, "You were the only one who could keep up with me." he whispered into her ear.

The brunette grinned as she looked into his crystal blue eyes, "Really?"

"Really." he ensured her.

"Well how much passion have you left then?" she asked him seductively before she felt his lips on her's again. As their tongues fought for dominance, their hips performed nature's oldest dance; joining two bodies and two souls into one.

"Since when do you have it?" she asked him as they were laying naked in Gabriella's bed. Both lay on their stomachs, both grinning from the pleasure they'd experienced. "The tattoo. And what does it say?"

"It's Arabic." he started to explain as he felt her finger on his tattoo, touching every single letter. "I got it in Israel. A week before I left for France. It says 'keep safe'. Because it kept me safe. Because _you_ kept me safe."

She was surprised. She didn't expect him to get a tattoo with her words. "I had no idea..."

"Thank you." he said to her.

"For what?"

"For everything. For believing in me. For keeping me safe. For loving me." he said into her warm chocolate brown eyes.

"No, thank _you_ for coming back to me."

The brunette walked down the stairs inside her beach house as she smelled pancakes. He was cooking. In _her_ kitchen.

Gabriella smiled as she walked into the kitchen. "You are amazing."

"Oh a lot of women have said that before. Ain't news for me." he joked as he put another pancake on the plate.

"Mhm, yeah." she said as she took the fresh made pancake and ate it.

"Hey this was meant for the both of us!"

"Sex makes me hungry. Get used to it." she said with a grin on her face.

"I guess I have to." he said as he pored the mixture in the pan. Then he kissed her softly, stealing some of the pancake from her mouth.

"Hey!" she protested afterwards.

"Sex makes me hunger as well, honey." he explained himself.

"At least you don't fall asleep afterwards."

This caused Troy to raise an eyebrow.

"Clay. Or Sasha. Or Andy. Well Andy only if we had sex on a flat surface."

"Don't you ever talk about him that way." he said turning his face away. "I don't wanna have those kind of pictures in my mind. Not those guys with you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my woman. Not their's."

"Always have. Always will be." she agreed, nodding.

"Wait a second, Sasha? You've slept with your coach. Really?" he asked her shocked.

"You didn't knew?" she asked him surprised. She thought she knew. She thought...

"Due to my reaction, no I did not know." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Then I must've told Miley that..." Gabriella said, deep in thoughts. "It was only once."

"That relaxes me... Somehow." he said, finishing the cooking. "Let's eat."

"Oh speaking of lost lovers, you must've had a lot of women as well. Who were the women before Alex and Sharpay?"

He shrugged, "I really don't remember then. I've had sex, of course. Wild sex. But not good one. Not like we have. Our sex is different. Better in so many ways it should be prohibited."

"Did you sleep with Alex?" she asked him, eating another pancake. It was a question which had always bothered her.

"No." he answered it shortly. "We've just never... It never came this far. Our relationship wasn't that close. We kissed. A lot. But Sex... Sex never happened. It wasn't just... It didn't feel right. For both of us."

"What about Sharpay?"

"Yes." he said.

"Was it good?"

"It met my demands." he said shrugging, "But I betrayed her. Not because of the sex, but because... She didn't mean so much to me, I guess."

"What about me?"

"The sex with you is horrible." he joked.

She hit him slightly, "I wanna hear the truth."

"You first."

"No, you go first. Or else you'll be lying."

"I've never lied to you. Not once." he said to her.

"Okay." she said into his eyes, "The sex with me is...?"

"Beyond words." he said, putting marmelade on his pancake.

"Oh come on!"

"No, seriously. I can't describe the sex with you. It goes deeper than what I've ever felt. Every single time it's a new experience. A new wonderfull experience. Sex with you isn't just sex. It really is making love. Because that's what I feel towards you. Pure love."

"But I am kinda good, huh?" she joked.

"Amazing." he agreed with her, kissing her softly. "Gosh, I don't know how I survived the last years without you..." he said into her eyes.

"We're together again. That's all what matters." she said to him, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you more. More than I could ever show you." he said to her before he placed his lips on her's.

Her ringing phone interupted their kisses. Sighing, the brunette got up from her chair, "I gotta get this. It might be important." she said, walking back into the kitchen. She picked it up, seeing that Miley was calling her. She pressed the ignore button.

"Oh, she ignored me!" Miley said with her mouth wide open, seeing the bruntte from the window in the kitchen.

"Call her again." Alex offered.

"I think she has other plans than talking to you on the phone." Miley said as she saw Gabriella. Troy walked up to her. Placing his hands around her waist, he turned her around before he kissed her softly. The brunette returned his kiss, striking through his hair.

"And here goes the reason why she pressed the ignore button." Miley said smiling.

"It's a good reason."

"Yeah." she agreed, turning around.

Andrew walked up to Mils, "Did you call her?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"She didn't pick up. She has other plans."

"She's making out with Troy." Alex explained smiling.

"She's happy again." Andrew said smiling, "She deserves to be happy."

"Troy?" she asked him slowly. Both were laying outside, watching the ocean from her porch.

"What's wrong?" he asked her worried.

"What exaclty told you that something's wrong?" she asked him curiously.

"I know you." he said, raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something. It would be the last update you need." she said to him, lifting herself.

"Okay..." he said slowly, sensing that this would be something serious.

"No one knows what I'm about to tell you. Not Holly, not Alex, not Miley... Not even Andrew."

He nodded a little worried, "You can tell me."

"I kind of have to anyways." she said, brushing through her hair. "When you left for Afghanistan you... You kind of didn't leave me."

He looked at her confused, "I don't get it."

"I..." she struggeled with her words. "You didn't leave me because a part of you stayed. It stayed with me."

"What are you trying to tell me?" he asked her even more confused.

"I was pregnant, Troy." she said into his eyes, "Pregnant with your child."

"But I -"

"I lost it." she said, feeling tears building up in her eyes. "I lost your child the day Miley told me you were dead. I had a miscarriage that day. I suffered alone and yet I suffered with a part of you. You didn't just leave me once. You left me twice. Not only you died. Your child died inside of me as well." she explained.

"Ella," he said with sorrow in his eyes.

"No I'm alright." she said shaking her head. "It was just... It was a horrible feeling. A horrible physical pain. It was even worse than the first time. I didn't think that was possible. I thought it somehow would get easier. But it didn't. What actually made it worse was... You were not by my side. I didn't want Miley, I didn't need Alex, I didn't need Andy... But I needed you. I _longed_ for you so badly." she said, letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

He hugged her right away, "I'm here. I'm right here. And I'm not leaving you again. Never again."

She sobbed in his arms, "I'm sorry. Sorry for losing your child. Again."

"What? No, no you don't have to feel sorry. It wasn't your fault." he said, rubbing her back. "You hear me? It wasn't your fault. I love you. We'll have children when the time is right." he ensured her. "We'll have a football team."

She smiled at him. He always knew how to make her smile in sad situations. It was a talent she loved so much. "What if I have a miscarriage again?"

"We'll deal with it."

"What if I can't have kids? I mean, you love kids."

His body tensed, "W-What do you mean by that? Did something happen during the miscarriages to prevent you from having kids? Is there any irreparable damage?"

She shook her head, "No my gyncologist said everything's fine. I mean, as fine as it can be... But..."

"Then why do you think...?"

Sighing heavily, she said, "I'm not sure if I can ever have kids because I'm afraid that I'll have another miscarriage. A third. One can only have so many miscarriages before... Before it's too late."

"Ella, you miscarried because you had no idea you were pregnant. The first time your body wasn't ready for it. And the second time... You were wrought with grief and it clouded your mind, you didn't recognize the changed your body was going through." He squeezed her hand, "The next time, you'll see the signs and you'll be ready."

"What if I don't? What if..."

"Stop." She silenced herself, "Look, at the moment, having children is far from my mind. I want to have children. A football team. But right now, I want to be with you and have you _all_ to myself. When you're ready, then we'll try. But, for now, let's just focus on us."

"But what if I'm never ready?"

He stroke her cheek, "Then I'll deal with it."

"Troy..." she was speechless. "How can you accept this just like that? I mean... You could easily be with someone who wants to give you children in a heartbeat without having fears of what might happen."

Nodding, he ran his thumb over her lower lip, "True, but she wouldn't be you."

She got lost in his crystal blue eyes before he kissed her. "It doesn't matter if we ever have kids or not, but either way I'll always love you."

She kissed him softly, getting lost in those wonderfull lips. She pulled apart, "But you deserve a family to call your own."

"I have one." he traced his fingers over her jaw, enjoying the feeling of her skin beneath his. "Right now, you're all the family I'll ever want or need."

Finally, after what seemed forever, a tiny smile appeared on her face. Automatically he returned her smile, "There's the smile I love so much."

Her smile widened and she moved so she could sit on his lap. Sighing softly, she leaned her head on his shoulder and listened to his heartbeat. His arms embraced her and he pulled her closer. One day, she hoped, she would give Troy the child he wanted and deserved.

He brushed through her locks, caressing her cheek. He smiled at her. It was a dreamy smile. Gosh she was so perfect. She was all he ever wanted. All he ever needed.

She returned his smile, locking her eyes with his. "What's on your mind right now?"

"Marry me." he said, looking at her still with those dreamy eyes and the million dollar smile.

"What?" she asked him surprised, lifting her head from his chest.

"Marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Don't you?"

"Wait, are you judging me right now?" she asked him shocked.

"No... Of course not." he said to her. "But I expected a different reaction from you."

"A different reaction? I... We..." she struggled with her words once more. "Look, I want to marry you. Really, I do. But... This is not how I..." she just couldn't find the right words. All she knew was that she wasn't ready.

He nodded, "The wrong time."

She caressed his cheek, "It's not a no. My answer would be yes. But this..."

He nodded, "Okay."

"I'm not saying no. Let's just... Let's not rush it, okay? Step by step. Day by day." she said to him once more, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>A new chapter! The next one will be the last.<strong>

**Please review.**

**Xoxo Nic**


	32. Together

**Chapter 32: Together**

The brunette closed the front door of her Malibu beach house, ready to drive to work. On her way to her Mercedes she stopped halfway, seeing Miley's silver Range Rover in Andy's driveway. Anger was building up inside of her as she opened the iron gate to Andy's house. She felt like she was going to explode as she rang the bell. And she kept on ringing it, until it opened.

"Gabriella, hi." Andy greeted her with an innocent smile on his lips.

"Where is she?" Gabriella asked, walking into the house.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Andy. I saw her car in the driveway." Gabriella said to him, watching him close the front door behind himself.

"Kitchen." Andy said, sighing as the brunette stormed away.

She was mad. Horribly mad. You didn't want Gabriella to get mad. She was like a fury. No one could stop her. No one was able to talk to her in a calm, normal tone. Once Gabriella got mad, she _was mad_.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" the brunette yelled, seeing the blonde making a salat.

Miley turned around, "Gabi," she breathed out. This wasn't good. Anything but good.

"How _dare_ you! In four months! I four _freaking_ months, Miley!" she yelled at her, playing with a knife.

"I-"

"No, I tell you what! A _friend_ would have told me that the **love of my life**_** is alive**_! " the brunette yells, pointing with the knife at her, "Alive. But you... Along with Alex..." she pressed the knife into the wooden working plate, "I can't believe you didn't tell me! Do you _like_ seeing me in pain? Do you _enjoy_ seeing me suffer without him? Does it fill you with happiness seeing how _lifeless_ I am without him?" she yelled at her, gesturing with the knife in her right hand again.

"Gabriella, " Andy started.

The brunette turned around, facing him with the knife in her hand.

"Put the knife down." he said slowly.

She didn't even realize she was holding a knife in her hand, "Wait, do you think I would...? _Seriously_?" she asked him surprised. "Fine." she gave in, putting the knife down. Then her head turned over to Miley. "You have no idea what you've done, Miley." she said in a warning tone, walking over to her.

The blonde gulmped, "Gabi, I'm _so _sorry. I really am. Alex and I just thought-"

"You thought what? Spear me that shit, Miley! You guys didn't tell me because... Guess we're not best friends after all." she said, throwing a linen sheet on the table. "Guess I was wrong with you and Alex." she said, storming out of the house.

"Gabriella, wait!" Andy asked after her, trying to keep up with the speed she had.

The brunette turned around, "It's not you, I'm mad at."

"They didn't mean to hurt you."

"In the end that's all they did. They've hurt me in the worst possible way." the brunette said, "They had four months to tell me that he's alive. _Four months_, Andy."

"Yeah, but-"

"Wait, you _knew_? You as well?" she asked him, her eyes filled with hurt.

"They told me a couple of hours ago." he confessed, "I swear I didn't know it before you did."

The brunette nodded before she brushed through her dark brown locks. "Tell Miley to not call me. Or Alex. I'm not in the mood to speak to either of them. Not now. Not any time soon. What they've done was..." she silenced herself as she felt her phone vibrating through her black purse. "I have to get to work. I'll see you later, Andy." she said hugging him.

Seeing the whole conversation through a window, the blonde popstar sighed. She really did screw it up with her. Although she meant it well. All well meanings were worth nothing. Gosh, she hoped Gabriella would forget her in two months. Because it two months she would get married. And she really want her wedding day to be with Gabriella. Not without her.

The brunette opened the doors of her record label, walking into the hectic work place she built. She got greeted by several "Mornings" and smiles, but she was still mad.

Her phone rang once more, showing her that she had a meeting in thirty minutes and before that she had to work with a new artist, who was from London. His name was Alex Clare. An artist who was on the scene since a couple of years but he never had his breakthrough. Until now. She would help him. He was too much of a talent to waste it. To not let the world know.

The brunette stopped at the reception, "In which studio is Alex Clare?" she asked Sasha.

"Studio 54." the blonde answered, "Oh and you have several missed calls, Gabriella."

The brunette nodded, "I always have. Did they leave any messages?"

"Yes. But I'll leave them in your office." Sasha said smiling.

The brunette returned her smile, before she walked off. Walking through the hallway, the brunette couldn't help but think of Miley and Alex. How could they _not_ tell her? How could they let her... The brunette stopped her thoughts, she needed to concentrate.

Putting a smile on her face, the brunette opened the glass door of the studio. Alex was already inside, already writing songs with his guitar.

"Alex, hi." Gabriella said, hugging the red haired man. "Sorry for being so late. I got caught up in the traffic." the brunette lied.

"No problem. I already started writing." the man said smiling.

"Really? Let me hear that." the brunette said, getting seated on the couch.

"It's not much..." he said, before starting playing on his guitar and signing.

_"You know I'm not one to break promises_

_I don't wanna hurt you but I need to breathe_

_At the end of it all, you're still my best friend_

_But there's something inside that I need to release"_

The brunette smiled, "It's good. Keep on playing and I'll try something on the piano."

He nodded, as he continued playing.

"Which way is right? Which way is wrong?

How do I say that I need to move on

You know we're heading separate ways" the brunette sang, releasing her emotions.

Alex smiled at her, amazed by her angel-like voice. "You have an amazing voice."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Let's focus on writing a number one hit, shall we?"

He nodded, "A number one hit sounds quite good."

The brunette grabbed another guitar and started to play the same notes, which Alex just played. She played it over and over again. She stopped to grab a pencil and a sheet of paper. Writing words on the sheet, the brunette started to slowly write a number on hit. She wasn't available at that time. Talking to her was not possible. Answering questions were impossible for her. She stopped writing words on the former blank paper and looked at it. _Love, hate, truth, hide, sorrow._

Gabriella looked at Alex, showing him the sheet of paper. "What do you think?" the brunette asked as she started to play on the guitar again.

He read them like they formed a whole letter in his mind. He looked at each word, his mind creating whole lines in his mind. Then he looked at her. "We need the piano."

Gabriella smiled, "I see where this is heading to." she said as she started to play along with him. She automatically adapted her piano to his guitar. A song was _this close_ from being born.

_"And it feels like I am just too close to love you_

_There's nothing I can really say_

_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more" _Alex sang.

_"Got to be true to myself_

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_

_So I'll be on my way" _Gabriella finished the chorous.

"You are amazing." Alex said to her. "In just 30 minutes we have a half song."

The brunette shrugged, "It's not me who did this. You came up with the notes and the melody. I'm just helping you a little bit with the lyrics. You're doing the work and you will take high credits for it, believe this. This song will be amazing. I feel it." she said, hearing her phone vibrating.

Alex looked at her confused as she got up. "Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting. I'll be back in an hour." the brunette said, "Keep on playing. Keep on trying to finish the song. You can do it." she said smiling.

"Okay... But do I-"

"The studio is free in that time. You don't have to pay anything extra." Gabriella answered his question before opening the door, "See you in an hour."

"See you." the man from London said smiling as the brunette closed the door behind herself.

She rushed through the hallway, walking in a faster speed she normally would. She stopped as she heard someone recording her song. It was not just someone. And it wasn't just some song. It was Jason Derulo recording the song she wrote a couple of months ago. A song which was right from her heart.

_I only miss you when I'm breathin' _

_I only need you when my heart is beatin' _

_You are the colour that I'm bleedin' _

_I only miss you when I'm breathin'_

Gabriella walked over to the studio in which he was. The door was wide open, which caused the brunette to hear him singing in the first place. Leaning against the doorframe, the brunette smiled as she continued listenting to Jason.

_This ain't no ordinairy feelin' _

_You are the only thing that I believe in _

_I know you're coming back to me a-a-a-and _

_I will be waiting here for you 'til the end_

_I only miss you when I'm breathin' (breathin') _

_I only miss you when I'm breathin' (breathin') _

_Without your love don't know how I survive _

_It's you - It's you that's keeping me alive _

_I only miss you when I'm breathing-ing-ing-ing_

_Wooooh _

_I-i-i-i-i-yo (3x)_

The beat they added gave the song something international. Now the song was going to be played in the clubs. With the beat Jason made the song his own. He adopted the song.

_Oh, I want see pictures of you leavin' _

_On these four walls, and on the ceilin' _

_Give you a kiss but I am dream-i-i-i-in' _

_These crazy thoughts are so deceivin'_

_You are the drug I am aiming _

_Paradise that I'm still seekin' _

_I'm still alive hope there's a reas-o-o-o-on' _

_Can't move my lips but my heart is screamin'_

_I only miss you when I'm breathin' (breathin') _

_I only miss you when I'm breathin' (breathin') _

_Without your love don't know how I survive _

_It's you - It's you that's keeping me alive _

_I only miss you when I'm breathing-ing-ing-ing (Ohhh, ohhh, ohhh, just breathin')_

_I-i-i-i-i-yo _

_I-i-i-i-i-yo (ohh baby) _

_I-i-i-i-i-yo (I only miss you when I)_

The american man stopped as he recognized the brunette in the doorframe.

"Hey!" he said smiling, "Get your ass in here, Gabs. You're gonna sing the bridge with me."

The brunette shook her head, "No, not likely. It's your song."

"It's _your_ song." Jason said, "Come on, it's going to be amazing with a female voice in the bridge."

"I have a meeting." the brunette said to him with a smile on her face, "Plus, I have Alex Clare in Studio 54 waiting for me."

"Oh so you're betraying me already?" Jason joked. "But promise me to put on some last finishes on my song when we're done with the vocals."

The brunette nodded, "See you later."

It was already dark outside when the brunette walked out of the studio. The song was done. Completely done. They recorded the insturments. The vocals. Everything. And she did the finale touch ups to make sure the song would be a hit.

Smiling the brunette got into her car and looked at the display. He was still at the restaurant. She started the car, she would have enough time to pick him up from the restaurant.

He was cleaning the kitchen, being the last one in the whole restaurant. Well not the last one. Carol was here as well, helping the dark blonde man.

"It was a good day." Carol said, turning the volume up from the radio. "I love that song."

He smiled as the blonde started to move her body along with the beat.

"It really was a good day, " he said smiling as he placed the porcelan dishes into the cupboard. He could let the cleaning stuff do that. But he won't let them into his kitchen. He was the only who cleaned the kitchen, he just wanted to make sure everything was where it is suppose to be. At least in the kitchen he was currently working in.

"So I heard you talked to Gabriella."

"Who told you that?" he asked her surprised. He thought only Alex, Miley and Amanda knew about her.

"Amanda did." Carol said, biting her lip, "Don't fire her."

"I won't fire her." he said, rolling his eyes.

"So are you back together?" she asked, hoping for a no.

He nodded, "Yep."

"That's good." Carol said smiling, trying to hide her disappointment.

"What's good?" the brunette asked walking into the kitchen.

"How did you get in here?" Troy asked her, his eyes shining.

"You should lock the front door and not just put on the 'We're closed' sign." Gabriella said.

Troy looked at Carol, "I thought you locked the door."

"I'm already on my way." the blonde said, picking up the keys from the table.

"So, who's the blonde?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend as she walked over to him.

"Carol. She's a waitress."

"Aha. And what does Carol do here alone with my super hot boyfriend?" the brunette asked, feeling his arms around her midriff.

"She just helps me clean the kitchen. That's all."

"Oh that's not all she hopes for." she said to him.

"What...?"

"I saw the way she looks at you. She's into you, Troy." the brunette said to him, brushing through his dark brown hair.

"The door's locked." Carol's voice filled the room. "It's late. I'm gonna head home. See you in two weeks, Troy." she said, placing the keys on the table again.

"Thanks for locking the door." he said nodding as she watched her walking away.

"She's into you..." Gabriella sang as she heard her leaving the restaurant.

"And I'm into you." he said before pulling her into a long passionate kiss.

"Mhm... I like your kisses." she said, placing her forehead against his.

"Did you get your mail today?" he asked her with a soft smile on his lips.

The brunette shook her head, "No. Not yet. Why?"

"Because, " he said, picking up a letter, "I had this in the mail today."

"What's this?" she asked him surprised.

"A reunion with our old classmates at Waverly." he said, opening the letter. "In two weeks. July 3rd."

"Crap." she said, biting her lips.

"You can't go?" he asked her.

"No. I'm in Sweden on July 3rd. I have to work on some songs."

"Can't you send someone else or something? I really wanna attend Waverly with you." he said, brushing through her locks.

Sighing the brunette gave into his blue eyes, "Fine. We'll attend. Together."

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter! Last chapter... It is kind of sad to end this story.<strong>

**Please review! The e**pilouge** is coming up soon.**

**Xoxo Nic**


	33. Epilouge

****Epilouge****

Gabriella breathed in the fresh ocean air as it drifted through the early morning. The sun was rising, filling the sky in warm tones. Not far from where she stood, the waves were crashing against the cliffs, providing the soundtrack to her thoughts. She fiddled with the diamond band around her left ring finger as she watched the sea-gulls flying away. It was a peacefull morning. It had been a peacefull week. She didn't expect him to propose to her so soon. Not now. Not so out of the blue. She wanted to spend her life with him, that she was sure. He meant so much to her that she couldn't imagine a life without him. In fact, she knew that life without him wasn't life anymore. Growing old with him... But getting married was... Was far away from now. Except it wasn't. It wasn't anymore.

Shivering the brunette shifted the bed sheet that she had flushed against her chest, shielding her naked body from the cool morning air. She wished she could have a little more time here in paradise. A little more time away from reality. A little more time away from the press. Away from the paparazzi. Ever since her collaboration with a couple of new young stars, she out of the sudden was in the spotlight again. After the fling with Cristiano Ronaldo months ago the press gave her the peace she deserved. Untill three months ago. Three months ago she got some contest winners under contract. America's got talent, The Voice, The X Factor, American Idol... Name it and she had them under contract. This of course was not only a huge financial factor, the bitter sweet taste of fame made it's way into Gabriella's record label as well. Suddenly she had all the photographers go crazy when she walked down the streets of Los Angeles. She didn't understand the hype about her person. But it was there and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

The week-long trip to the Seychelles was a surprise from Troy and they enjoyed every moment of it. Last night was the cherry on the cake.

_Flashback_

_They walked along the sand together, their hands laced comfortably with each other. The sun was half-way visible on the horizon. It wasn't quite dark, but it wasn't quite light. It was the balance of the in-between, covering the sky in beautifull lilac to pink colors. Her eyes were focused on the setting sun, while his eyes were focused on her. Reaching into his pocket, he fingered the small velvet box inside and held onto it for a burst of confidence. Stopping in his tracks, he caught her attention and smiled at the confusion that crossed her face. He pulled her to him and kissed the knuckles of the hand he had been holding. He stared into her eyes before kissing her lips; never getting enough of how they felt against his own._

_"There's something I want to ask you," he started, resting his forehead against her's._

_"What is it?" she asked him slowly. He looked at her as he watched how confused and worried she was out of the sudden. He knew there was no going back now._

_"I..." he sighed and pulled himself together. "Ella, you are my world. I can't believe that after all these years, after all the drama... We're together. We made it through. We can make it through anything, I know that now. And I'm not gonna hold a huge speech, because you know how horrible I am at that." He moved down to one knee and pulled out the velvet box, opening it and looking up at her with hope in his eyes, "Will you marry me?"_

_She looked at him, her eyes wide. It took her a second to realize what he had just said. What he had asked her. He... And that ring. The ring was amazing. Breathtaking. It was the perfect pairing of sleek moderism with vintage romance. __Satin brushed flourishes and gracefully intertwining rows of diamonds accentuate a cushion-cut sapphire_._"Yes." she whispered in a low voice. "Yes, I will marry you, Troy Bolton." she said in a confident voice._

_He smiled before he slipped the ring on her finger. "My Dad gave me the ring. It's from my great-Grandmother." he said as he stood up and watched her staring at the ring in amazement._

_"It's beautifull." she said, seeing her reflection in the sapphire._

_"I know it may be a little out of time, but-"_

_Silencing him with her lips, she pulled away seconds later. "I love it. It's perfect."_

_He brought his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I love you." he said before kissing her._

_End of Flashback_

In just a few hours they would be boarding a plane back to California, back to reality. She wasn't ready to leave just yet.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around her midriff and lips kissing her exposed shoulder. Smiling, she leaned into the muscular chest resting against her back and turned her head so she could kiss his lips.

"What are you up to?" she asked him, feeling safe in his arms.

"I could ask you the same question," he said in a sleepy voice, "It's no fun waking up alone, you know."

"Sorry." she said smiling.

Sighing he rested his head on her shoulder, looking out at the beautifull rosé colored horizon. "Watching the sun rising?"

"Kind of. I just... I don't want to waste our last few hours here sleeping, I guess." she said placing her hand on his arms which still surrounded her. The diamond ring sprakled in the light, showing her once more that she really was engaged. The diamond was _huge_ and she could, once again, not understand how he carried the ring with him all the time loosely in his pocket. Satin brushed flourishes and gracefully intertwining rows of diamonds accentuated a cushion-cut sapphire. Because this ring, according to the size, was worth a fortune.

He nodded, an idea forming in his mind. "Get dressed." he whispered into her ear.

She smiled softly, "Why?"

"You'll see." he said before kissing her softly.

He laced his fingers with her as they were walking barefoot through the private beach, hearing the waves crashing against each other softly. He smiled at her as she brushed through her dark brown locks. She looked perfect in the white summer dress, revealing her tanned skin. She was the love of his life. She was the reason he was alive. She was the only one he wanted to spend his life with. He didn't expect her to say yes. He expected another rejection. But he was wrong.

"It was a good idea, you know." she said, ripping him out of his thoughts. She laughed softly, "I interrupted your thoughts, didn't I?"

"Yes..." he confessed.

Nodding the brunette stopped walking before she wrapped her arms around his waist, "What did you think of?"

"You."

"That's nice to hear." she said placing her lips on his cheek.

"I didn't expect you to say yes." he started.

She raised an eyebrow.

"You rejected me once."

"Yeah, but that was..."

"Nine months ago." he said, knowing exactly the date.

"I was not ready... I mean, we just got back together and... I wasn't ready." she said, "I was unsure about..."

"About what? About your feelings?"

"What? No! No. I knew back then how I felt for you and it didn't change... I was just... I didn't know if I was ready for a marriage. Ready for the next step." she said honestly.

He nodded, "But now you are?"

"Yes. Otherwise I wouldn't have said yes when you proposed. You _know_ I wouldn't have said yes if I were unsure." she ensured him.

He brushed a lock away from her face, "Yeah. I know."

"I love you and I want to marry you. Let's just not make a huge event out of it like Miley and Nick did, okay?"

"Not more than 300 guests then, got it."

"No church." she said.

His eyes wided, "No church."

"No clothes." she joked.

"Oh I can make sure of that..." he said before he kissed her.

The brunette returned his kiss, brushing through his dark brown hair. "But I'm serious, no church. How about a wedding at the beach?"

He nodded, "Sounds perfect to me."

_Three months later:_

_"Where is she?" Holly asked storming to the group which was standing in front of a closed door._

_"In there." Andy said pointing to the door._

_"She's freaking out." Nick said a little worried._

_"She has nothing to freak out about." Holly said rolling her eyes. "Here take Klaus." she said, handing Nick the four month year old boy. "Where are Alex and Miley?"_

_"In there. Trying to calm her down. Not really possible."_

_The blonde nodded, "Okay. You guys go to Troy so he doesn't freak out either."_

_All men nodded and walked away._

_Nick stopped halfway, "Wait, what if he cries?" he asked her._

_"He won't. I just fed him, his diaper is fresh... He won't cry." Holly ensured the brunette man before she walked into the room._

_"The fucking dress doesn't **fit!"** Gabriella yelled as both women were trying to close the zipper of her ivory Vera Wang dress._

_"Hold still, we'll get you into that thing." Alex said calmly._

_"No, this wedding is a disaster!" the brunette yelled again._

_"What's wrong?" Holly asked as she walked to the group._

_"What's wrong? What's wrong?" SERIOUSLY?" Gabriella yelled at her. "I tell you what's wrong!" she snapped at her._

_Holly looked at Miley who shrugged._

_"The flowers won't come because somebody told them the wrong date!" she said looking at Miley, "The cake won't be here because someone dropped it! A cake! Who drops a fucking cake?" she said looking and Alex, "Plus, my family won't be able to come because of a freaking storm in Boston! A freaking storm! And the band... There will be no band because one member died a week ago!" she said to her, feeling the tears rolling down her cheeks. "And you know what tops it? My dress doesn't fit! The very same wedding dress we picked out two months ago. That beautifull dress which fit perfectly only two months ago. And a week ago when I had it on to make sure it will fit **today!**" she yelled desperately._

_"Okay honey, calm down. Everything will be alright. I'm... We'll handle it." Holly tried to calm the bride down._

_"No!" she said, picking up the dress to walk out of the room._

_"Oh what is she doing?" Alex asked the women in panic._

_"I'm calling it off!" Gabriella yelled as she tore the door open. "There will be no wedding. Not today!" she yelled as she stormed out of the room. "Where is he?"_

_"At the end of the corridor." Holly said and got hit by the girls seconds afterwards. "What? She would have found him anyway."_

_"She can't call the wedding off." Miley said, running after her._

_"Oh yes she can." Alex said, watching Miley following bridezilla._

_Gabriella finally reached the last door at the corridor and put her hand on the doorknob as suddenly Miley stopped her._

_"You can't call your own wedding off."_

_"Of course I can." she said, tearing the door open._

_"Gabriella," Troy breathed out, seeing the brunette in her wedding dress. She looked beautifull in the ivory colored Vera Wang gown. More beautifull than he could have ever imagined._

_"The wedding is off!" she yelled at him, shutting the door. "There will be no wedding today, do you hear me?"_

_"Is this her way of having cold feet?" Nick asked Andy._

_"No, I think she's serious."_

_"We have no cake, no flowers, no band, no family and no dress. We have absoultely nothing!" she yelled at him._

_"Ella," he started, trying to calm her down._

_"No, this wedding is a pure disaster!" she said as he slowly reached her. "There won't be a wedding today. I'll send everyone home right away. We're not gonna get married, do you hear me? I won't marry you!"_

The brunette woke up with sweat all over her body. A nightmare. Just a nightmare. Another nightmare. Gosh those nightmares were slowly getting on her nerves. She has had them since three months. All showing her that her wedding would be a disaster. All showing her that her dress wouldn't fit. The brunette took a deep breath before she rolled over to her right side. She got greeted by the most beautifull eyes she had ever seen.

"Another nightmare?" he asked her in a sleepy voice.

"No..." she lied, "Go back to sleep."

Instead he lifted himself, "What was it about?"

"Troy, it's no big deal."

"It is when my fiancé is waking up sweaty every single night since three months." he said, hearing the ocean, "Especially when we get married in a couple of hours."

She smiled, "I like the sound of that."

"Yet you won't tell me about your nightmares."

"I don't want to bother you with that kind of stuff. It's not important, really."

"It bothers me because I see how it bothers you. Talking about it may make it easier."

Suddenly it clicked. She had those dreams for three months now. And she had missed her... "Oh my god." the brunette said. Was she pregnant?

"What?" he asked her confused as he watched her storming out of the bed. "Gabriella, where are you going?"

Without an answer the brunette disappeared behind the closed bathroom door. It has to be here somewhere. The test. She got it from Holly just yesterday 'for the future' she had said. Who knew that the future was so soon?

"Where are you... Come on, where are you?" she asked, looking for it all over. Each cupboard got torn open, each without the item she was looking for. As she was slowly losing hope, she tore one last cupboard open.

"Finally." she said, ripping the test out of it's packaging.

It was possible, wasn't it? The brunette asked herself that over and over and over again as she pied on the stick. Her period was late. First she thought it was because of the stress. I mean, let's face it planning a wedding is a lot of work. Combined with a huge amount of stress. But now... Now it made sense. Maybe she was pregnant.

Back and forth. Back and forth. She could not keep still. One last minute. One minute before she knew for sure. Before she knew... Was she even ready for a child? Was _he_ ready for a child? Of course he was. He would be thrilled if she was... But what about her? Was she ready to give up her life and turn her focus on... On a _child_? On his child, no doubt but yet... A child.

She bit her lip and took one last breath as she slowly made her way to the stick. Ready or not, she would find out. Crossing her fingers, for god knows what, she picked up the stick from it's place on the sink. Her eyes went out of focus and she had to shake her head to clear them. She bit on her lip as she brought the test closer to her face. It crashed to the ground as she dropped it, her head spinning. She ran to the toilet seat and dropped to her knees, emptying out the contents of her stomach into the marmor bowl. When she was sure there was nothing left she wiped her mouth and moved away. She rested her back against the glass bathtube, her eyes seeing nothing but two thick lines. The question was, would her wedding gown fit?

A knock on the door brought her back to reality. Her fiancé. The baby`s daddy.

"Ella, are you alright in there?" he asked her worried.

"Yeah. I just... Yes. I am alright." she said placing her hands on her stomach. God, she was pregnant. A baby was growing inside of her.

"You sure?" he asked her, still worried. "I heard you vom-"

The brunette opened the door.

"God, you look horrible." he said eyeballing the brunette, "You're all pale and your eyes are swollen... I knew these nightmares aren't just nightmares! I knew that-"

"I'm pregnant, Troy." she interrupted him, holding the stick in her hands. "Two lines." she said, showing him the stick. "Two thick lines. I'm pregnant."

"Wait, what?" he asked her, "It's three a.m. And maybe I'm starting to imagine things, but did my fiancé and bride to be in four hours, really just say that she's pregnant?" he asked her, rubbing his eyes. "I mean no offence, but my mind and ears easily play tricks with me at that kind of time..."

She shook her head, "No games."

"Woah..." he said, touching his forehead. "That's woah... I mean, _really_?" he asked her shocked.

"Yes." she confirmed, watching him walk away from her. Not the kind of reaction she expected. Not from him.

"That's um... Well, I... Wow." he said, letting himself drop on the bed the silk bedding.

"Uhm okay..." the brunette said a little confused.

He stared at the floor for a couple of seconds, saying absolutely nothing. It made her nervous. Even more nevous than just two minutes ago.

"Pregnant women can have sex, right?" he said, looking up at her.

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean, we're gonna have this _amazing _honeymoon and well if pregnant women can't have sex then..."

"Of course they can have sex." she said, standing in front of him.

He got up and hugged her, "Good, because I wouldn't survive a honeymoon without sex with you."

"I'm not sure where this is..." she was confused. Was he happy? Was he shocked? Was he mad? Surprised? Ready to call the wedding off? Was he already ready for the honeymoon? Would he skip the wedding?

"Oh I'm happy and excited." he said as if reading her mind in a still sleepy voice, "I mean it's just in the middle of the night and all... Plus, I didn't expect our wedding day to start like _this_." he said before kissing her softly. "But now I really wanna get some sleep."

"Okay." she said laughing as she climbed back into the bed with him. "But Troy, I'm really happy you see that positively. I mean you could have easily yelled at me and left me or... Or call the wedding off or something. That would be horrible, wouldn't it? But everything's fine now... Isn't it?" she asked him, turning around.

Her fiancé was already sleeping, not hearing a single word she had just said.

She smiled at him before she lay beside him. Her baby's daddy.

The soft sunlight woke the brunette up in the morning. With the waves in the background she streched herself and yawned before she turned around. Once again she got greeted by icy blue eyes. Eyes which were smiling.

"Morning." she said to him, returning his smile.

"Morning." he said grinning.

"How long have you watched me sleeping?"

"A couple of minutes..."

"You could have..." she stopped as she saw his confused face. "What?"

"So was that thing about you telling me in the middle that you're pregnant a dream? I mean, I tend to dream a lot lately and well I-"

"It wasn't a dream." she said slowly, unsure of his reaction.

"It wasn't a dream?" he asked her.

"No." she ensured him, "I really am pregnant. According to my calculations for about three or four weeks. It's early. Really early."

"But you're pregnant!" he said excited before he kissed her passionately. He pulled her closer to himself as they continued exploring each other's mouth. Then out of the sudden he stopped.

"What?" she asked him confused. Did she do anything wrong?

"How did I react earlier? I mean when you told me? I can't really remember..."

"You were shocked. A _very_ different reaction from this one." she said, sitting on his lap. "And you fell asleep while I was talking about how odd your reaction was."

"Sorry. I was _very_ tired."

"I noticed." she said grinning before she kissed him again. She felt his hands on her back, already opening her bra. A knock on the door interrupted the two lovebirds. "Urgh, can't you just give us some fucking five minutes?" the brunette said in frustation, getting off of him.

"No we can't!" it was Miley's voice behind the wooden door.

"Damn it, Miley..." Gabriella cruised as she brushed through her locks.

He laughed as he watched the brunette covering her half naked body in a morning gown.

"There's nothing to laugh about."

"You just cruised on our wedding day. You promised me you wouldn't. And now I get an extra night filled with pure sex from you."

She glanced at him, "Oh like you didn't knew you would win!" she said before she opened the door. "What do you want?"

"Me? You shouldn't even be here!" the blonde said, "Grab your stuff and get back into your own hotel room."

"But-"

"I can't even believe you sneaked out on me! I thought we had an agreement." the blonde said.

"I know, but-"

"No buts. Grab your stuff and get back in your hotelroom. It's your wedding day for Christ's sake Gabriella. We have a lot to do. And normally bride and groom _don't_ spend the night before their wedding together. You ruined the illusion!"

The brunette shrugged, "I just couldn't stay away from him."

"Let's go!" Miley said, pointing into the left side of the corridor, causing Troy to laugh once more. "Oh don't you laugh in there. I have Nick coming after you in just a second."

The dark blonde man stopped laugh and gulped.

"Haha." Gabriella said, thowing him her tongue before she left the room.

"Don't you laugh either!" Miley said in a warnig tone.

The brunette looked at Troy and then back to Miley. "Could you just give us a second?"

The blonde sighed, "Fine. One second."

Without any other word, the brunette walked back into the hotelroom. She closed the door behind herself, "Troy, what about my pregnancy?" she asked him.

He got up from the bed, "What do you mean?"

"Should we tell anyone?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "I don't know. Should we?"

"No." she said, feeling his arms around her waist. "I mean, it's too early to tell anyone. I could... You know, there could be complications..."

"Let's not worry about this. We won't tell anyone, okay?" Troy said, kissing her forehead. "This is our wedding day and let's just enjoy this day. Okay?"

The brunette nodded, before kissing him softly. "See you at the beach in a couple of hours."

"Can't wait." he said smiling as the brunette walked out of the room.

"The hairdresser is already here. We're all waiting for you." Miley said, as they walked down the hallway.

The brunette kept silent. So they should wait for her. She didn't care. For once, she didn't care about others.

"You're not getting could feet, are you?" Miley asked her worried, "I mean, that man only survives a certain amount of rejection."

"I don't have cold feet." the brunette said as she stopped in front of her hotel room. "No cold feet here. All warm."

The blonde smiled as the door opened.

"Gabriella!" she heard Leo, the hairdresser say, lifting his hands up. "We've been waiting for you for ages!"

_Diva_. "Yeah, I just..."

"She was with Troy. The groom." Miley explained.

"Oh." Leo said, before grinning at the brunette. "I see."

The brunette kept silent.

"Anyways, should we start?" he asked her.

"One second. Mils, where's Holly?" she asked the blonde.

"In her hotel room. Shall I get here?"

"Yes. Please. Tell her it's... Just bring her here." the brunette said, getting seated in front of the mirror. "Let's start." she said to her reflection.

"Are you nervous?" Nick asked Troy as he put on his jacket.

"Were you?" the dark blonde man asked back as he put the rose on.

"I was insanely nervous. But once I saw Miley walking towards me everything was gone. Every inch of nervousness got replaced by pure joy." Nick said smiling, looking at the gold band on his left ring finger.

"Let's hope it's going to be the same for me." Troy said, looking into the mirror. He looked good. Ready to get married. Ready for the future. Ready to be a Dad.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked, storming into the hotelroom.

"Nothing's wrong." Leo said, getting Gabriella's hair done. "She's almost finished."

"And I'll probably die of breathing so much hairspray in." the brunette said.

"It looks amazing. You look _amazing_!" Holly said, reaching the brunette.

"No crying." the brunette said, seeing the tears building up in Holly's eyes. "I need you for something else.

"Done." Leo announced. "Now that's what I call my best work!"

"It really is, Leo. It looks amazing. _I_ look amazing!" Gabriella said, looking at the updo. "This is... Thank you so much, Leo." she said, getting up and hugging the blonde man.

"It's my job to make you look amazing at the most important day of your life." he said smiling.

The brunette returned his smile before she looked at Holly. "Take the dress and follow me in the bathroom."

The blonde nodded, taking the dress from the bed.

The brunette stopped in front of the mirror, facing her reflection. She saw the blonde walking in, carring the heavy ivory colored Vera Wang gown. "Lock the door." the brunette said, taking a deep breath in.

"Gabriella, is something wrong?" the blonde asked, the dress covering almost her whole body.

The brunette turned around, having tears in her eyes.

"Are you having doubts? I'm gonna call the wedding off. One word and they'll all be gone."

"No." the brunette said, giggeling. She loved Holly for that. The blonde, just like Miley and Alex would do anything to make her happy.

"Are you... Why are you crying?" Holly asked her carefully.

"Because I'm..." she couldn't bring the words out. It was so surreal. "I'm pregnant." There she said it. Although she said to Troy that she wouldn't tell anyone. But she had to. She had to tell someone to make it real.

In response the brunette let the wedding gown fall on the ground. "Pregnant?"

The brunette nodded, "Yes. I... I did a test earlier, the one you gave me yesterday, and it was positive. I'm pregnant."

"That's great!" Holly said, hugging the brunette, "It's amazing! You're gonna be a mommy! A _mommy_!" she said smiling as she hugged her even tighter.

"I guess so." the brunette said.

"Does Troy know?"

She nodded, "Yes. I told him as soon as I knew. He..."

"How was his reaction?"

"He's happy. Really happy. Excited. Amazed. He embodies pure joy right now." she said, silenting herself. Yeah, he was happy. But was she?

"How are you?" Holly asked her as if reading her mind.

"I don't know. I mean... I wanted to do it all step by step. Moving in together, getting engaged, getting married, having an _amazing_ honeymoon and then, down the road, having kids. Not somewhere in between. I wanted to find the best time for kids."

"The best time to have kids is never. They cry all the time - nonstop. They never sleep. They are terrible conversationalists and they take everything you've got. All your time, all your focus, all your patience, all your sleep - everything so you've got nothing left for you." the blonde said, causing the brunette to look back at her with a confused expression. "But this morning lil Henry woke me up by putting his nose, his cold little nose up to mine and he goes, "wake up." He got the "k" sounds in wake. See until today, he'd say "d" instead of "k" - "wade up." Girl, him nailing that "k" sound, the pride I felt, the irrational, unbridled joy - it's as good as writing a number one hit. But if you're waiting for the perfect time to have kids, you're never going to have kids."

The brunette nodded, "Guess the perfect time is now then." she said, placing her hands on her stomach.

"Yeah." she said, hugging the brunette once more.

"But now I need you to help me getting into that dress, which hopefully fits."

"Why shouldn't it fit?" she asked as she picked up the dress from the floor.

"You see, I have nightmares. Since three months I had nightmares, all showing me that my dress wouldn't fit. So now-"

"You hope that your dress will fit."

"Yes." the brunette said.

"Then let's get you into that beautifull wedding gown so you can finally get married." Holly said grinning, "Like you should all along."

* * *

><p><strong>The <strong>Epilouge! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.<strong>**

****I'm currently working on a new fanfiction. It's gonna be different. Way different than from anything I've ever written. Let me know if you're up for something totally different.****

****Once again, please review - for the last time.****

****Xoxo Nic****


End file.
